Save me, save you
by KaneCenaZombie12
Summary: twenty-nine year old Kathryn Smith and her daughter three year old Jasmine have been on their own until they meet the Atlanta group on the highway. both mother and daughter carry with them a scared and frightening past but Kathryn is also carrying with her something more. Enter Daryl Dixon Hunter, tracker, and all around bad ass as well carries a dark past can they both save each..
1. Chapter 1: Strangers on the Highway

**Save Me, Save You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters except my own! The rest is all AMC!**

**summery: twenty-nine year old Kathryn Smith and her daughter three year old Jasmine have been on their own until they meet the Atlanta group on the highway. both mother and daughter carry with them a scared and frightening past but Kathryn is also carrying with her something more. Enter Daryl Dixon Hunter, tracker, and all around bad ass as well carries a dark past can they both save each other or will someone or something tear them apart?**

**Theme song: ****I Don't Want to Set the World On Fire by: The Ink Spots**

_Chapter 1: strangers on the highway_

Kathryn Smith held the hand of her three year old unofficial official adopted daughter Jasmine. Looking around she wipes the back of her hand over her sweaty face as she holds a medal pipe in her hand, wearing a messenger bag over her head to her right side, it had been week since the plague started, a week since the horrible day her fear of people ever grew since that day. Since then they have been running, scavenging, hiding, and running some more; it's been hard on both of them with no rest no food or water for three days.

It would be easier if they were in a group but because of Kathryn's fear of people they were on their own. Jasmine looked behind them her eyes wide she tugs on her mother's pant leg "mamma, mamma!" Kathryn looked down to see the three year old point behind them, her eyes widen with fright as biters walked towered them.

"Jasmine run!" she yells,

Griping the little hand they took off, huffing and puffing as Kathryn spotted the highway. She looked around before pulling the little girl under a nearby car with her putting her hand over her daughter's mouth. This couldn't be happening Kathryn thought she lost them a ways back maybe it was a new herd who knows. Holding Jasmine close she heard the shuffle of feet as the bitters passed by the car.

What seemed like hours turned to three before they left, telling her daughter to stay under the car Kathryn crawled out and looked around making sure it was clear. She held out her hand to Jasmine when she heard a scream a little girl was her first thought, her second was people they couldn't stay here not with strangers around.

Looking down at her daughter she put her finger to her lips telling Jasmine she needed to be silent. Nodding both mother and daughter kept low and hidden, they stayed behind cars watching to make sure no one was around. When they got close to an RV Kathryn looked at it wondering if there was food and if it was worth it with strangers around, who knows if they were safe or not. Biting her lower lip she goes to stand when a pair of brown boots and white sneakers stand in front of them, Kathryn's eye's grow wide as saucers as she looks up at a man with dark brown hair and goatee and an African American man holding his arms.

The man with the goatee glares down at them, Kathryn pushes Jasmine behind her trying to black her three year old from the men's view.

"The hell ya hidin for?" He finally asks,

Shaking Kathryn slowly stands griping her pipe tightly "look…s…sirs we don't…want trouble….w..we don't have anything…you want." The injured man puts his hand on the first man's shoulder "don't be scare ma'am my friend Daryl here just asked a question, we didn't mean to frighten you really. Names Theodor Douglas but you can call me T-dog." Kathryn shook both men watching her the man Name Daryl more than T-dog "sorry…hard to tell…friend from…f…foe." She whispers looking at the floor.

T-dog looked past the mother and down at the little girl "she cute what's her name?" the three year old gasps gripping her mother's pant leg she hides her face. Kathryn looks down at Jasmine to T-dog and back "please don't…hurt her…her name is Jasmine…I'm Kathryn her…mother." Both men looked at each other wondering what she had meant by that.

Before T-dog could ask someone came up from behind "who's this?" jumping Kathryn turns quickly griping her daughter's shoulder with one hand. She holds the pipe up seeing a group of people men, woman, and a child "please…don't hurt us…we don't want…trouble." Jasmine turns around hiding her face in her mother's stomach.

A man who Kathryn a summed to be the leader slowly walks to them "ma'am no one is going to hurt you. I'm Rick Grimes your safe I promise, Daryl I hate to rush this introduction but I need your help tracking Sophia." Daryl nodded grabbing a crossbow that was leaning beside the RV walked towards Rick. An older man then took Ricks place introducing himself as Dale "if there are older people in this group then it must be safe right?" she thought to herself as she looked at everyone.

Lowering her pipe Kathryn nodded to him "sorry…for jumping…we have not met…a…nice group of people…and I hardly…trust people. I'm…Kathryn…and this is…my daughter…J…Jasmine." She stuttered out Dale smiled a gentle smile before introducing everyone. They all waved or said hello he then offered to let them stay in RV and get something to eat, that's when a man introduced as Shane Welsh jumped in "no way Dale we can't be giving out our food like this we have little as is…" he was cut off by a brown haired woman named Lori Rick's wife "we can't just let them go the little girl looks to be about 2 or 3 and they may be hungry. We should take them in they need our help Rick would want that." She spoke up everyone else agreeing. Shane shook his head in irritation "fine do what you want but don't be mad at me when they steal everything in the middle of the night." He then stormed off.

Biting her lip she held her daughter as Dale, Lori, and T-dog lead them inside the RV. Dale gave them a can of assorted fruit and a bottle of water, thanking them they both dug in finishing it in record time. Dale then offered the bed in back of the RV which Kathryn thanked him for as she sat her bag on the floor, turning she took Jasmine into her arms as they crawled into bed and hugged her close. Both falling asleep without any thought but how safe they were.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Greene's

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters except my own! The rest is all AMC!**

**Summary: twenty-nine year old Kathryn Smith and her daughter three year old Jasmine have been on their own until they meet the Atlanta group on the highway. both mother and daughter carry with them a scared and frightening past but Kathryn is also carrying with her something more. Enter Daryl Dixon Hunter, tracker, and all around bad ass as well carries a dark past can they both save each other or will someone or something tear them apart?**

**Theme song: Theme of Laura (Silent Hill 2 soundtrack) by Konami Kubeiha Club**

_Chapter 2: meet the Greene's _

Kathryn opened her eyes the next day, everyone was outside looking down Jasmine was still laying asleep. Sitting up she made sure not to wake the three year old in question.

Walking out of the RV everyone was holding weapons "What's… going… on?" she whispered to the blond named Andrea "oh Carol's little girl Sophia went missing. Two walkers went chasing her through the woods.

She nodded feeling bad "I…I'm s…sorry it was…my fault."

Shane looked up and glared "excuse me?!" Kathryn seam to jump and look down whimpering "What do you mean it's your fault?!" Rick held Shane back before he could advance on her, Kathryn squeezed her hands together tightly her body shaking in fright "we…saw them…f…fallowing…us… (she whimpered)…I told Jas…Jasmine to run," she paused looking up at the now angered man "I…didn't see…your group…we just hid…went under a car…and they walked passed." She finished looking at them all with uncertainty.

Rick was the first to speak "it's not your fault Kathryn you were just trying to protect you daughter. That's what any of us would have done. We understand you didn't see us." Everyone else nodded in agreement except Carol and Shane who were glaring at her. By this time Jasmine came up behind her mother and stared up at her "mama, why are they staring like that?" Kathryn looked down and gave the faintest of smiles.

"It's nothing sweetie, let's go look for something to eat." Kathryn suggested.

"Now hold on just a minuet this is not nothing!" Shane yelled.

Jasmine backed away in fear, her mother pushed the child behind her "please…don't…yell." Kathryn stated boldly, Rick got between them both once more before Shane could do and say anything.

"It's not their fault; Kathryn was trying to protect her daughter." He said sternly, not just to the whole group but to Shane.

They all seemed to agree at that point, Shane backed off.

After some arguing from Andrea, they left to find the missing girl Kathryn learned was named Sophia. Kathryn turned to Jasmine, Dale who owns the RV, and T-dog. Biting her lower lip she walks to her daughter "let's…let's find some breakfast shall we?"

The three year old nodded grabbing her mother's hand. After an hour or two, Kathryn and Jasmine got used to both men. As they quietly talked, a scream broke through the woods. Jasmine gasped and ran into the RV, biting her lower lip Kathryn grabs the pipe and holds it to her.

Dale holds his hand out making her lower the weapon. Kathryn looks at the older man with a questioning look as, four out of seven people from the group appear threw the trees.

After learning a little boy named Carl, Rick and Lori's son was shot, there was some agreement that the few of them would stay behind to wait for Sophia. Glenn, T-dog, Jasmine, and Kathryn went to the farm where the Grimes were at.

Feeling the jerk of the Cherokee stop Kathryn woke up, Glen looked over at T-dog "what do we do just go up and knock?" T looked at him "its kind a late for that don't you think?"

All four of them climbed out as a girl with cropped brown hair walked out onto the porch, Kathryn pushed Jasmine behind her.

"Did ya'll lock the gate before pulling up?" the girl asked

"Yes…yes we did, I'm Glen this is T-dog, Kathryn, and her daughter Jasmine." He introduced.

"I'm Maggie this is my daddy's farm, ya'll are welcome inside." She said looking at Kathryn and Jasmine who seemed almost hungrier than the two men.

Kathryn fallowed the men inside but not too far, she held onto Jasmine as they stood in the foray.

Jasmine turned to her mother pulling on Kathryn's shirt "I's hungry mommy." She whispered.

Kathryn looked around this wasn't her house, she was afraid to ask but both of them needed something to eat.

Walking into the kitchen T-dog and a woman were sitting in the kitchen, biting her lower lip she walks over to them. Kathryn's anxiety level hitting a new high, she turns about to walk out but Maggie is in the door way "you ok?" she asks.

Kathryn seamed to stutter and shake in fear, yes this was odd but not when the world and people change, fear would always be her first emotion on top of everything.

Jasmine stood in front of her mother "we just want to know if we may have somethin to eat paweas." Asked the three year old quietly, Maggie looked down at her and nodded with a smile wondering why the mother didn't ask.

That night Hershel the owner of the farm and Maggie, and Beth's father, let the tiny family have a small bed room to them.


	3. Chapter 3: a way Dixon's heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters except my own! The rest is all AMC!**

**Summary: twenty-nine year old Kathryn Smith and her daughter three year old Jasmine have been on their own until they meet the Atlanta group on the highway. both mother and daughter carry with them a scared and frightening past but Kathryn is also carrying with her something more. Enter Daryl Dixon Hunter, tracker, and all around bad ass as well carries a dark past can they both save each other or will someone or something tear them apart?**

**Theme song: Everlong by: Foo Fighters**

_Chapter 3: a way to a Dixon's heart_

The next morning there was a commotion of congrats to the Grimes and Carl doing better, and a funeral for the man that accidentally shot him. Seamed the man Otis was "covering" Shane so Shane could get back, but Kathryn knew better she saw the look on Shane's face it was the same one from her old camp.

Not wanting to raise alarm or cause trouble she kept this to herself, after the funeral she and Jasmine helped with what needed to be done. Seeing Daryl walking away from the farm, she sees Jasmine run up to him.

"Hey Mister where you going?" she asked softly as her mother came up from behind.

"Jasmine that's not nice to ask unless he wanted to tell you," She stammered Daryl eyed them both "sorry…my daughter she can be very nosy."

He glared at her "Ya well next time watch her don't need another little girl lost."

He goes to walk away when Jasmine runs to him "WAITE!" Daryl turns in time for her to hug his waist; this caught both mother and Daryl by surprise. For one thing kids usually ran from him but not this little girl, as for Kathryn this was surprising because she thought that men would frighten then three year old.

Jasmine told the redneck to be safe and skipped back to camp, Kathryn grave the man a small smile as he walks into the woods.

That night before dinner Jasmine snuck away from her and her mother's tent, she hid behind a tree spying on Daryl. He knew she was standing there behind that tree, it unnerved him he wished the girl's mother would get her. Then it stumped him why wasn't she watching her!? This just pissed him off "ya can come out I know yer there."

Jasmine had her hands behind her back and her head lowered, her tiny body was trembling was he gunna hit her like the other men have at her old camp? She hoped not he seemed nice just lonely "maybe he needs a hug!" she thought to herself.

He motions for the girl to step up to him "why ya here and not with ya ma?" he grumbled at the three year old.

"I's wanted to see if yous was back. I's glad yous are." She smiled at him.

Daryl raised an eye brow "why? Ya don't know me; I'm supposed to be scary."

Jasmine smiled "nots to me! Yous looks lonely and…yas gots scars…like mommy and me. I's won't tell though it's a secret."

Daryl raised an eye brow in surprise did she say that right? How the hell did she know? She just met him and he makes sure no one sees and what did she mean her and her mother have scars?

"Can I's hug you?!" Jasmine asks, Daryl looks at her and nods as he asks "how ya know about ma scars?" Jasmine flings herself at him hugging his waist as she answers "when I's hugged you, I's saw them."

Kathryn then appeared "there you are you were supposed to be with Lori while I talked to Mr. Hershel young lady." Her hands on her waist, Jasmine looked bashful and a little scared as she berried her face in Daryl's chest.

"But Ma can't I's stay Mr. Daryl looks lonely please can we eat here?" the little girl looked between both adults, biting her lip she looks at Daryl "that's up to him really baby." She answered looking back to her daughter.

"Pawease Mr. Daryl! Pawease I's be good! I's promise!" the three year old jumped up and down her little hands folded together begging, Daryl's eye's widened unsure. This still shocked him why did this little girl think he was lonely? But he couldn't back down not now "yeah sure why not, go gets yas food and come back." Jasmine cheered and ran off to get a bowl of squirrel.

Kathryn smiled at Daryl "that was very sweet of you, I was afraid she would be afraid of men that was really big." He nodded at her then asked "why she afraid, why are ya both?" Kathryn walked over and sat beside him and looked into the fire he hand going.

"Just to tell you a bit because there was much before we met you all," she takes a shaky breath "it was no secret there were sex slaves and people looking for more. My daughter and I…well we weren't mother and daughter until I entered what I thought was a good camp."

Daryl sat stiff turning his head to look at her as she nodded "long story short we were slaves and we escaped." Daryl couldn't talk what was he to say? He his thumb as he stared into the fire, he felt something come over him even when he first met them. He saw the fear and pain and in that moment wanted to protect them, but he couldn't didn't feel like it was his job.

Then again there was the three year old, Jasmine she came to him, no fear in her eyes she just felt like he needed a hug and to be near him. In that moment when she hugged him Daryl felt that need stronger right then, he agreed with himself in that moment after the short story he was going to protect them.

Jasmine returned with two bowls and three juice boxes she gives her mother a bowl and two boxes, Daryl raises an eye brow even though Kathryn tried to make the girl take one Jasmine refused.

He wanted to ask but felt it was none of his bissnes, Jasmine sat on the other side of him and she ate smiling and humming happily which was once again a first for both adults.

"Mr. Daryl does you like hunting?" this question caught him off guard why did she want to know?

"Uh yea I do why?" Jasmine fidgeted in her seat "Well my daddy used to hunt he used that bow to! And I's used to go with him he was teaching me…" she became silent and looked down at her bowl "do…do you think you could teach me?" she asked shyly

Kathryn smiled at the three year old as Daryl agreed happy that someone wanted to learn from him, especially one so small. After both mother and daughter finished eating they bid Daryl good night Jasmine hugging him with the promise of seeing him off tomorrow, they left for their tent.

Yup Daryl was going to keep an eye on them it was going to be his secret.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1: Kathryn's storysecret

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters except my own! The rest is all AMC!**

**summery: twenty-nine year old Kathryn Smith and her daughter three year old Jasmine have been on their own until they meet the Atlanta group on the highway. both mother and daughter carry with them a scared and frightening past but Kathryn is also carrying with her something more. Enter Daryl Dixon Hunter, tracker, and all around bad ass as well carries a dark past can they both save each other or will someone or something tear them apart?**

**author's note: thank you all soooo much! This means a lot to me! thank you Guest for your review so here it is!**

**Theme song: Chalk Outline by: Three Days Grace **

chapter 4 part 1: Kathryn's story/secret

After Otis's funeral and watching her daughter's interaction with Daryl Dixon, Kathryn fallows Hershel into his house. Her heart slammed a furious tattoo in her chest, she needed looked at but was scared. She hadn't talked to anyone about who she was, where she came from, and what her secret was that could endanger the entire group.

Walking into the living room she found Jasmine playing with Beth, the youngest Greene daughter. She watched them play Tic Tack Toe with checkers, walking up to them she lays a gentle hand on the three year olds shoulder "I would like you to find Miss. Lori or Miss. Carol, I Have to talk to Mr. Hershel." nodding the little girl runs out.

Walking to Hershel's study, the door closed, Kathryn hesitates scared of the outcome and judgment from the older man.

Knocking and hearing Hershel telling her to come in, she walks in her anxiety spiking like it did the first time coming to the farm.

"

What can I help you with?" He asks, looking up from a photo album on his desk.

"I...have a...a...question," she stutters out fidgeting with the hem of her sleeve "I...need you...no...I would like you to...give me a checkup...please?"

Hershel looked at her, he never got to talk to Kathryn, but according to Maggie she seamed nervous, scared more like it he thought.

Nodding to her question "alright what is it you would like me to look at?" He asks, not wanting to push or scare her. Kathryn closed her eyes as she pulls her to big shirt over her stomach.

Hershel's eyes widened, this girl is pregnant but that's not what else shocked him. Scars and bruises littered her stomach, he wouldn't be surprised if they were all over her body.

"How...how did this happen to you?" Came the question she dreaded, how do you tell people what happened? She was so scared but she had to tell someone. Taking a shaky breath, putting a hand on her bump she begins to explains:

**(A Week before Apocalypse) Theme song 2: Savin' me by: Nickleback and Bully by: Shinedown**

Kathryn looks out the window of the plane, her father, stepmother, step siblings, and grandmother were headed to Atlanta, Georgia to visit her aunt for the summer.

Her dad said it was for "bonding" time, which to her was bullshit because they ended up ignoring her anyway. Like she was going to tell her old man he'd just end up beating her to submit to what they were going to do.

She had her IPhone out and head phones in, she was listening to the news about the new pandemic. She had been obsessed with it since the first article in the paper came out.

She knew her stepmom was glaring at her, complaining to both her father and grandmother about how she should have left her phone at home. Whatever she was there to see her aunt not to be the whore's slave.

All she could think of was the song Bitch came back by: Theory of a Deadman, She laughed which earned her weird looks from passengers and a hard grip on her shoulders by the old man.

Kathryn stopped laughing at that point, as she finished listening to the news from a talk show in Cleveland. The stewardess makes an announcement that the plane was about to land, and that all phones, devices should be shut down and everyone to buckle up.

An hour was spent going through the terminal, another spent just getting their bags. All threw out this, the oldest step sibling Anna was complaining no surprise there.

Two hours later they were at her aunt Sheryl's house just outside of Atlanta. Thanks to her aunt's roommate Kathryn got her own room, this was due to him going to his parent's ranch.

"Why does she get her own room? That's not fair!" Anna complained, go figure princess would complain.

Aunt Sheryl looked at the brat in question "because she's my niece!" She informed.

That's when WW3 started, Kathryn walked to her bedroom and blasted Linkin Park and a punch of other bands just to drown them out.

After finishing putting her clothes away, her aunt walked in and offered to take her to the lake.

"No its ok I just want to sleep, but thanks anyway." Kathryn declined.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2: Kathryn's storysecret

**Save me, Save you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters except my own! The rest is all AMC!**

**summery: twenty-nine year old Kathryn Smith and her daughter three year old Jasmine have been on their own until they meet the Atlanta group on the highway. both mother and daughter carry with them a scared and frightening past but Kathryn is also carrying with her something more. Enter Daryl Dixon Hunter, tracker, and all around bad ass as well carries a dark past can they both save each other or will someone or something tear them apart?**

**Warning: this chapter talks about abuse and rape if you don't like you may skip it thank you!**

**Theme song: I Stand Alone by: Godsmack/ House of the Rising Sun by: Five Finger Death Punch or The Animals**

chapter 4 part 2: Kathryn's story/ secret

Three days into the vacation/ "bonding" time, the news of the virus spread and was getting worse. The dead were coming back and killing people, being twenty-nine Kathryn went out and bought a nine-mill hand gun and ammo.

Not to mention she also bought a Crosman Elkhorn Jr. Compound Bow Kit with ammo included, and a really nice hunting knife.

"What are you going to do with those? Their sick people there's no need." Her grandmother said, but at this point Kathryn didn't listen she was going to defend herself and partly her family.

Kathryn was a realist, but also watched to many movies, survivalists, and video games not to know the out come.

Two days later authorities were telling them to evacuate to Atlanta "No, no way bad idea! Atlanta is a death trap! to many people, no cure, and the city is huge!" but her argument was shut down when the old man aka her father made the argument of going and everyone agreed.

That's when Kathryn became the provider and Scavenger, after watching military Plaines napalm the city. They didn't stay long at her aunt's house, they all ended up going to her aunt's roommate's parent's ranch. They as in the others thought they were safe, while Kathryn risked her life everyday scavenging for food and water to keep them all alive.

A week into the apocalypse Kathryn, her step sibling, grandmother, stepmother, and aunt were doing chores when men and women in trucks showed up.

Kathryn being on guard and the only one with weapons, takes her bow loading an arrow and pulling the bow string back. she points it at whom she assumed was the leader's head.

"You best stay where your at buddy we don't want trouble." Her brown eyes shifting around at the new group.

The leader holds his hands up showing he was unarmed. Her grandmother tried to tell her to put the bow down but Kathryn wasn't having it. She saw the military grade weapons, this group spelled danger and she knew it.

"We don't want trouble either, just looking for a safe place," her father and aunt's friend David walked out of the house to her right "I hope we can have a nice calm discussion."

Well discussion is what the guy got thanks to her father, along with a few other things. From chore slaves being every woman who was pregnant or a mother or older women, those like Kathryn went to the barn stalls to wait to be broken in.

That's when the horror began for Kathryn, her father sold her out to protect his so called family. She was bounded, her hands behind her and legs together, this was after they "tried" to be "nice" until she called their bullshit.

Two nights in and it was her turn to be broken in, they dragged her to the middle of the barn where they tied a rope around her wrists that were hanging above the rafters.

Everyone had turned up to watch like usual when someone was getting broken in, her grandmother turned away, her aunt was looking at her showing only concern, and the man she once called father just stood by. Kathryn struggled against her bounds but nothing seamed to help.

It took an hour for the beating to stop, her back and front battered, bruised, and bloodied. Breathing heavily she looked at everyone threw her blood matted hair. She wasn't going to let them break her if she could help it!

They untied her, her knees gave out and she fell on all fours, she had no energy to fight two men then dragged her out of the barn and into a shed. That's where they broke her, they beat and raped her into submission. She became the leader's personal sex slave, until she couldn't take it.

After they branded her the night after they broke her, the brand was in the form a hot poker and at the end of this poker was a shape of a coiled snake. A day later after Jasmine's mother's death, Kathryn took the two soon to be three year old and snuck away after dark.

**(the present)**

Kathryn finished her story and looked at Hershel "It was a week before we met the group, that I found out I was pregnant." She whispered as she bowed her head.

Hershel couldn't believe his ears this poor girl went threw hell, and she could still manage to be around men. That's when he made a vow to try and be something as a father figure as can be for this poor girl.

He took his time examine her and the baby bump which he predicted the baby would come sometime in the next spring. He also made sure that none of the scars and the brand wasn't infected as well.

Once the exam was over and Kathryn was slipping her shirt on Hershel asked "Have you told your group yet?" She shook her head "no not yet...I'm scared they might kick my daughter and I out...its dangerous to have a baby now a days."

He suggested that she tell them all tomorrow and offered her a place if they did kick her out.


	6. Chapter 5: Helping hands

Save me, Save you

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters except my own! The rest is all AMC!

summery: twenty-nine year old Kathryn Smith and her daughter three year old Jasmine have been on their own until they meet the Atlanta group on the highway. both mother and daughter carry with them a scared and frightening past but Kathryn is also carrying with her something more. Enter Daryl Dixon Hunter, tracker, and all around bad ass as well carries a dark past can they both save each other or will someone or something tear them apart?

Theme song: Fermata In Mistic Air by: Konami Kukeiha Club Silent Hill 2 (Original Game Soundtrack

Chapter 5: Helping Hands

Kathryn woke before everyone else; she was scared to tell them, not only about the baby, but her story. They would want to know all about her. She walked to the middle of the field; unbeknownst to her she was being watched. She knelt and bowed her head, she prayed for strength and the day. She sniffled as she finished, she heard footsteps approach her.

"What the hell you doin' out here?" she knew that gruff voice, Kathryn looked behind her to see the hunter himself; his arms crossed and a scowl on his handsome face. She looks down at her blue jeans as she plays with her sleeve of her shirt "Praying, there's something...I...need to...tell you and...the group. I'm afraid I'll...get kicked out for it."

Daryl glared at her. "Why don't ya tell me before tellin' the others." He suggested as he sat down beside her. Blinking in shock, she looked at the man, why did he want to help her? Kathryn didn't question it, but told him about her being pregnant, which shocked him.

She then went on to tell him her story before she met the group; he sat quietly for what seemed like an hour, but was only a minute.

He nods. "Okay, I get it, don't worry about it, they kick you and ya girl out I'll go with. Yer pregnant and don't need to be alone." She was shocked, but it didn't seam to last long, there was something about Daryl that made her trust him.

They both got up and went back to camp where the others were eating breakfast, she stood in the middle of the group and she held her hands together. Daryl stood off to the side leaning against the RV. "I have to tell you all something...I didn't think I could trust you all..." She bit her lip as they all stared at her; she then begins telling them she's pregnant.

There was a chorus of uproars, Andrea was the one that walked up to her and slapped her in the face. "You've put us all in danger!" She yelled. Daryl straightened as Kathryn backed away from the enraged blonde. "Let her speak!" He yelled over the talking, the woman in question gave a grateful smile to the hunter.

Kathryn went on to tell her story and there was silence until Shane opened his mouth. "So let me get this straight, not only were you the cause of the herd, but you led a group of men to us! Also how do we know we can trust you? Prove to us that they actually beat you!" He yelled at her from her spot.

Rick stood at that moment and Kathryn backed away more, she realized this was a mistake, she shouldn't have told anyone! But instead of yelling Rick was able to calm the group down, he had Andrea, Lori and Kathryn go inside the RV and look at Kathryn's scars and brand.

After five minutes they come out. Kathryn was crying and Daryl held her back, he knew what it was like not wanting to show people the ugliness of your past. In a comforting Daryl fashion he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Remember what I told ya?" He mumbled, the woman looked up at him and nodded.

Lori and Andrea confirmed what she told them was true, Shane suggested kicking her out, but he was once again out voted, though Andrea tried helping him.

After the chaos of the morning was over, Daryl had taken a horse and left to find Sophia once more.

Glenn and Maggie were going on a run, to which Kathryn had asked them to bring back any clothes, men's shirts and kid's outfits they find. Walking to the house Kathryn saw Carl up and out of bed; he was talking to Jasmine playing with her. She smiled knowing her daughter missed having friends.

It was noon, Kathryn was helping Carol and Lori with laundry, Andrea was on top of the RV on watch. It was quiet, both Carl and Jasmine were running around laughing, Kathryn smiled. "It's good to hear that." Kathryn looked up to see Lori was smiling at her. "Carl hasn't smiled or laughed in a while, it's good to hear that."

Kathryn gave a small smile. "Yeah, Jasmine hasn't laughed or smiled since I've known her, its good to hear it her too. Its good to be in a group of people you can trust." She whispers.

"Walker! Walker!" Andrea yelled from on top of the RV, Kathryn got up and walked near the field, knowing Jasmine liked to run out there. Looking out across the field she saw the supposed 'walker', but it looked more human then dead. She shook her head as she watched Rick, Shane, T-dog, and Glenn run out to the walker.

That's when she remembered Daryl hadn't been back yet...she gasped and was about to run out to him when a shot rang out. Kathryn stopped, her eyes wide, her mouth open. She watched the body fall to the ground. "NO!" She yelled at the same time Rick did.

Anger seamed to bubble within her as both Shane and Rick dragged the broken man toward the farm house.

"Is he alright, is he dead?!" Andrea asked freaking out, Kathryn turned and glared at her as she saw nothing but red. Kathryn lunged at Andrea and punched the said woman in the face. T-dog was the one that pulled her off and told Kathryn to go to the house because Jasmine saw and was crying by Daryl's door.

Calming down, Kathryn walked as quickly as she could to the house; Lori was hugging the three year old as they waited outside the door. Kathryn looked at her "Jass sweety...come here." She held her arms open; Jasmine turned and ran into her mother's awaiting arms.

"Is he dead mommy? Did Miss Andrea kill him?" She asked her voice muffled, Kathryn looked at the older woman who shook her head. "No baby girl, no he's fine. We'll see him when Mr. Hershel is finished fixing him, ok?" The little girl nodded into her mother's stomach.

It was a couple hours when Rick, Shane, and Hershel walked out. Lori left with her husband as Kathryn and Jasmine stood from the floor.

"He's going to be alright, I'll have Partica bring a basin of water and wash cloth and if you wish you may clean him up a bit." Thanking the vet, both mother and daughter entered the room quietly. Daryl shifted and turned his head to see them "What the hell ya doin' here slugger?" He asked the mother, a smirk formed on his lips.

Kathryn blushed as she sat down in the chair so he could face her. "We wanted to see you, Jasmine was distraught and well...I...I wanted to make sure you're ok." She whispered, her head lowered. "I'm sorry I punched Andrea...I saw you and...you went down..." Kathryn couldn't finish, a tear ran down her cheek. Daryl shifted a little uncomfortable with woman crying over him.

"Hell, no need to cry, I'm fine. No one can kill a Dixon but a Dixon." He said with much conviction in his voice that she believed him, the three year old shuffled forwarded. "Mr. Daryl...I's sorry...I's thought yous was dead..." She sniffled and hung her head, afraid he might yell, but he just patted the space on the bed beside him.

The little girl smiled and walked over slowly, sitting down beside him. Jasmine then lay down and snuggled in close to the man. Daryl stiffened, but then loosened up, seeing the three year old asleep beside him, his heart seamed to warm up at the sight. Kathryn smiled at them, it was like a father daughter moment though Daryl wasn't the girl's father, and he seamed to keep a closer eye on her then any other in the camp.

It was quiet for a few hours, Patricia comes and goes. Kathryn cleaned Daryl as best she could with no protest which was odd coming from him. She chalked it up to he didn't want to disturb the sleeping child beside him. There was a comfortable silence that fell over them, both enjoying it, Kathryn had saw Daryl's scars at one point, but he made no note of him not caring that she saw them or not.

Around dinner the door opened and Carol walked in, Daryl took the blanket and pulled it up to his shoulder. Kathryn knew he didn't want others to see, he seamed to trust her and her daughter. Carol gave a glare to both mother and daughter, but the man took no notice of this.

"I brought you three some dinner, Lori suggested it." Kathryn took the tray of food as Carol talked to Daryl quietly, she felt awkward around Carol, she seamed like she was trying to get close to the hunter.

After Carol left both adults dug into their food, they knew Jasmine was tired. Daryl told Kathryn the girl could stay with him since she was asleep already. Silently agreeing with him she took the food and tray out, bidding the hunter good night.

Walking down stairs she saw Carol standing in the kitchen, the older woman turns taking the tray from her.

"Carol can I ask you something?" Kathryn asks, Carol turned around glaring at her. "No, but I will say this, stay away from Daryl." Blinking in shock Kathryn lowered her head. "I...but if Daryl wants me around I...can't change his mind...I'm sorry you feel...something for him, please don't be upset." Carol huffed and walked out of the room.

Sighing Kathryn walked out to her tent and laid down feeling alone that night.


	7. Chapter 6: Anger and Kissing

**Save me, Save you**

Summary: Twenty-nine year old Kathryn Smith and her daughter three year old Jasmine have been on their own until they meet the Atlanta group on the highway. Both mother and daughter carry with them a scared and frightening past but Kathryn is also carrying with her something more. Enter Daryl Dixon Hunter, tracker, and all around bad ass as well carries a dark past can they both save each other or will someone or something tear them apart?

Theme song: Hurt by: Johnny Cash/ Would You Go With Me by: Josh Turner

_Chapter 6: Anger and kissing_

Kathryn woke the next morning, everyone was dressed and doing chores, while Jasmine was out running around chasing a butterfly. Kathryn shook her head as she grabbed a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans.

After getting around she goes into the house to see if Daryl wanted anything, but found his room empty. She shrugs, guessing he was back in his tent. She turned heading down the stairs, meeting Hershel as he walked out of the kitchen.

He told her that he wanted to do another checkup before lunch to which she agreed. Biting on her lower lip she goes back out to see if she could do some chores. She goes to Carol first who said she didn't need anything, when she sees Jasmine helping Lori and Carl feeding the chickens.

She wondered if Daryl needed help with anything.

Walking out to his tent, she's stopped by Shane. "Umm...look we're all having gun training today. Was wondering if you wanted to go?" He was looking at her with his arms crossed. "Maybe even get your daughter some training."

Sighing, she folded her arms. Looking down at the ground she nodded. "Ok, that's fine, let me know when and we'll be there." Nodding, Shane left her alone. As she approaches Daryl's tent she watches Andrea walk out.

The blonde stopped and looked at Kathryn wide-eyed, Andrea was sporting a black eye and a cut lip. "Look Andrea...I'm sorry about...attacking you." She mumbled, the blonde nodded and briskly walked away.

Hearing a chuckle from the tent in front of her, Kathryn bent in "Hey glad to see you...well outside. Hope Jasmine wasn't too much trouble." Daryl shook his head throwing a book across his tent and sitting up a bit. "What ya doin here?"

Kathryn looked around. "Umm well...was wondering if you needed clothes washed...or your bandage changed?"

Daryl glared for a moment. "Isn't there chores ya need to do instead of bug me?"

The woman was taken aback by what the hunter just said; she shifted from her spot. "No...everyone else was busy...and well Shane was going to get Jasmine and I for gun training...though I just need practice." She mumbled.

An awkward silence fell over them until Jasmine ran over to them. "Mommy Mr. Shane said it's time to go!" Nodding, Kathryn stood and turned from the hunter wondering what she did wrong.

At the 'gun range' everyone was doing well including the children, Lori didn't seem to agree with the whole thing. Kathryn had made the mistake of saying, "If we were gone they needed to learn how to defend themselves." ,which pissed the older woman off.

Kathryn was happy to find out she wasn't out of practice as she thought. Rick had pointed out a couple of mistakes, he also pointed out she was ready for advance classes like Andrea but Kathryn declined to go with the two of them.

Coming back Kathryn walked to her tent, but it wasn't there. Looking around she saw it closer to Daryl's tent. Lunch was called and Kathryn grabbed three plates. Walking over to the tents Daryl was lying on his cot listening to Jasmine. The three year old was waving her arms and holding out two fingers like a gun showing the hunter.

"Hey you two, what's going on?" She asked as a small forced smile appeared on her face. Daryl seemed to notice the smile but didn't say anything. "I's was telling Mr. Daryl about gun practice!" She said accidently. Kathryn smiled as she held a plate out to Daryl.

Once they were done eating Daryl sent the three year old out to take the plates back.

Daryl stares at the grass. "Sorry...for this morn...uh shit..." He looked up at the brown haired woman in front of him. "I aint good...with...this."

Kathryn smiled, seeming to understand the stammering redneck. "It's ok, take your time." She whispers, encouraging him. He seemed to stop and looked at her, they both did, brown gazed back at blue. They both leaned in as Daryl stared down at her lips and back up again. Taking his right hand he places it behind her head pushing her more towered him. In one fluid motion he kisses her lightly, but it only lasts for a second.

Shock seems to steam threw her body, both of them at a loss for words.


	8. Chapter 7: Barn full of walkers, a sudde

**Save Me, Save You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters except my own! The rest is all AMC!**

**summery: twenty-nine year old Kathryn Smith and her daughter three year old Jasmine have been on their own until they meet the Atlanta group on the highway. both mother and daughter carry with them a scared and frightening past but Kathryn is also carrying with her something more. Enter Daryl Dixon Hunter, tracker, and all around bad ass as well carries a dark past can they both save each other or will someone or something tear them apart?**

**Theme song: Decode by: Paramore**

Chapter 7: Barn of Walkers, A Sudden Change, Enemy No More

At breakfast Jasmine sat by Daryl on the ground eating eggs. The smell had gotten to Kathryn, so she declined until Daryl gave her his plate. It was a silent argument both still awkward over the kiss. Kathryn gave in and took the fork eating quietly knowing she'd just throw it up again later.

Silence seemed to be the main focus, though Glenn looked nervously unsure of what to say, Kathryn looked away and back at her plate.

Carol had walked over to Daryl glaring at Kathryn as she did. The older woman handed a plate of eggs to the hunter who nodded in thanks. Jasmine looked between her mother and Daryl, she smiled knowing they had kissed last night. She wondered if the grumpy hunter was going to be her knew daddy, she hoped someday he would.

Kathryn looked around and noticed Glen standing by a tree, he looked more nervous and on edge. "Umm guys...so the barns full of walkers."

Everyone stopped eating, fear gripped at Kathryn. She looked over at her daughter. "Go to our tent and stay there now." Nodding, the three year old got up and ran into the tent, the rest of the group got up and made their way to the barn.

Kathryn stood back further then the others, Daryl by her side until Shane said something about Fort Benning. Everyone grew into a frenzy talking loud, Kathryn kept her eyes on the barn until Shane made a comment about Daryl being methed out and scarring Sophia into the other direction.

The young woman had enough, walked over and slapped the crazed man. He turned and glared at her, before anyone knew what happened Kathryn landed into the dirt face to ground. Shane had hit her not just hit but punched her, Daryl tried to get at the man, but was pushed back.

Kathryn laid there frozen, memories start to flash before her, and she began shaking as Daryl walked up to her gently laying a hand on her shoulder. "Come on darlin let's go, come on." He hauled her up best he could without straining his wounds.

She gripped him, her body shook. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't let them hurt me...I didn't..." He hushed her as they made their way back to his tent. He waited until Kathryn was asleep and told Jasmine to find Carl that her mother needed sleep and to stay away from the barn.

An hour after her nap, she wakes to Daryl was grumbling under his breath. "hey...I'm sorry about what happened this morning...thank you for taking care of me." Daryl turned and launched himself at her, Kathryn gasped and fell. "I don't need to be watching you or your girl!"

Gasping Kathryn looks at the man, tears start to fall down her face, her body shaking. She watched as Daryl grabbed his crossbow and left.

Pulling herself together, she walked up to the house looking for Hershel, he needed to examine her today.

Maggie smiled as she walked up to her. "Hey, you looking for my daddy?" She asked, Kathryn nodded as Maggie informed her Hershel had went to do something with Rick.

Everyone seemed to gather at the farm house porch, Kathryn avoided Daryl's gaze.

Shane had come back with the bag of guns saying something about defending the camp, everything seemed to move so fast Kathryn couldn't keep up.

They all spotted Rick and Hershel leading two walkers, that's when all hell broke loose and Shane had gone crazy, well crazier then he already was, and broke the barn door open.

Daryl pushed Kathryn behind him as she grabbed Jasmine, the hunter stood between them and the walkers as they came out of the barn. Jasmine screamed and turned her head hiding from the monsters.

Gunfire echoed across the farm, Kathryn shaking in fear. As it ended, everyone stood looking around at the carnage. That's when movement came from within, Daryl raised his gun halfway, a little blonde girl steps out of the barn.

Carol ran past Kathryn and Jasmine, Daryl grabbed Carol and held her making sure the older woman didn't go to the walker. Kathryn shook as she held Jasmine, tears start to free flow as she made sure her child didn't see.

Rick stepped up to the walker Sophia and held his gun to her head and shot her.

At the funeral both Hershel's family and Sophia were buried, but Carol refused to come. Rick looked around asking if someone had anything they wanted to say.

Kathryn stepped up. "It's more a song really and I thought it would be appropriate for Sophia and Carol, along with Hershel's family." Rick nodded as Kathryn looked back at the little grave,

She began to sing. "_Watching you sleep for so long, Knowing I can't turn the rain into sun any more I've given you all that I have, Now I stand here, too scared to hold your hand.  
Afraid you might wake to see The monster that had to leave  
'Cause you see the shelter as the storm Holding wind to keep you warm, You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave, So sleep well my angel.  
Under the ash and the lies, Something beautiful once here now dies, And the tears burn my eyes, As you sit there, all alone. I just want to come home,  
But you see the shelter as the storm, Holding wind to keep you warm, You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave, So sleep well my angel. Sleep well, my angel.  
I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.  
You see the shelter as the storm, Holding wind to keep you warm, You are everything to me, this is why  
You see the shelter as the storm, Holding wind to keep you warm, You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave, So sleep well, my angel.  
Sleep well, my angel._"

Once she finished everyone silently walked away, Daryl walked up to both mother and daughter.

He sighed shifting from foot to foot. "Look...I'm sorry about...what I said. Carol was giving up and I got upset..." He looked at Kathryn and then lowered his head "Still want to take care of you...and half pint here."

Jasmine smiled and hugged Daryl who in turn laid a hand on her head. Kathryn looked at him, she didn't know what to believe, but looking into his eyes he seemed sorry.

Nodding, Kathryn looked down then back up. "One more chance Dixon I want this to work." She whispered, Daryl nodded feeling a weight lifted off his shoulders.

Around the afternoon, Daryl moved both tents away from camp, he swore to protect both mother and daughter and he wasn't going to back down now. He left to go get squirrel, coming back an hour later. Kathryn began skinning and cooking them while the hunter was showing the three year old how to sharpen a knife.

A few seconds into cooking, Lori came into the little camp asking Darly to get Hershel and Rick. Kathryn's fists clenched. "Who the hell does she think she is?!" She thought to herself as Jass shook her head begging Daryl not to go.

Daryl told Lori to get them herself, causing Lori to ask why he was being selfish.

Kathryn stood and rushed at Lori. "Look, we may somewhat be friends, but I'm telling you right now! Daryl is anything but selfish! He went out day after day looking for that little girl! He got hurt and could have died! You want to talk about selfish? What the hell have you done lately?!"

That's when Daryl told Lori to go.

For the first time it they like a small family, well for Jasmine anyway. Mr. Daryl reminded her of her old daddy who taught her many things, since she couldn't go to school.

Night came and Carol came into camp, Jasmine sitting beside the hunter and Kathryn in their tent getting dressed for bed.

The older woman stopped, looking at the three year old smiling at Daryl as he was making arrows, Daryl showing her how. Carol shook it off as she walked into their camp, both girl and man looked up at her. The older woman told Daryl that Lori was missing and the others weren't back yet.

Daryl looked back down as he widdled the stick into a bolt. Jass looked back at the woman. "Mr. Daryl and mommy told Mrs. Lori she was mean and to look for both Mr. Hershel and Mr. Rick herself."

Jass looked down biting her lip, Daryl looked at the girl and told her to go to the tent.

"Why didn't you say anything either of you?" She asked, shocked by his actions "Olive Oil ain't my problem. Those girls in the tent beside mine; they're the ones I'm going to watch out for! No else seemed to care about them but me!"

Carol looked taken aback by his anger, she turned to leave, then stopped and looked at the tents and went back to him.

"Don't do this; don't let them...do this to you. I already lost my girl." Daryl stood up glaring at her. "That wasn't my problem neither, and they ain't done nothin!"

Carol walked away as Daryl scoffed and turned back to the tent. He bent down and looked inside the tent. "Hey ya'll ok?" Kathryn nodded but Jass was crying. "Why is Miss Carol mean to us Mr. Daryl?" She whispered in a soft cry.

Daryl looked down then back up. "I dunno Half Pint but what I do know is you and yer mamma got to get some sleep. I'll be out here watching all night?" Jasmine nodded as she crawled out of the tent and hugged the hunter.

Once both mother and daughter were asleep, he noticed Carol sneaking around their camp.

They both started talking, him yelling as Kathryn walked out. She waited quietly until the older woman left. Kathryn walked over to him, his shoulders tense. "Hey hot head come on...let's get some sleep. Ignore her she doesn't know what she wants."

Daryl nodded and looked at Kathryn who was wearing a tank top as sleepwear. He walks over and sees her arms; he gently runs his hand down following some of the scars.

His eyes run down to her wrists and he lifts them up to eye level.

"He...tied you up a lot..." He mumbled seeing that the ropes cut into her wrists, he was surprised that they even healed into scars.

Kathryn nodded, her heart thumped against her chest as she stared into deep ocean blue eyes. He gently kissed both wrists, then sent her to bed. He had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a long day.

WD~WD~WD~WD~WD~WD

Next morning Kathryn was up before her daughter and Daryl, made breakfast and set out a long sleeved denim shirt, a vest with wings she thought was beautiful and black jeans. Kathryn picked them up and set them outside Daryl's tent.

Going to her clothes, she found a tank top with a prying angel, a black jean jacket and some black pants. It must have been Maggie who found them for her. She put them on smiling; she got Jasmine around as she put a pair of biker boots on.

Smiling, she walks out of the tent to see Daryl ready. Jasmine running up to the older man and hugs him. Watching them, Kathryn is taken by surprise as Daryl hugs Jass back as well.

Jasmine said she was going to find Carl and runs off, Daryl looked at Kathryn. "Shane wanted me to meet him, we're going to look for Rick." She nodded, Kathryn walked with him as Daryl looked at her and sees the baby bump for the first time.

"You gunna be ok by yerself?" Kathryn looked up and smiled. "I'm a big girl I can shoot a gun and tie my shoes. Don't worry Dixon we'll be fine you do what you gotta do."

Daryl nodded as they made it to the red truck; she stood with Daryl as T-dog joined them. He handed Daryl a water bottle, who took a swig and handed it off to Kathryn who in turn took one handing it back to him.

As he threw it in the truck, Andrea came up to them. She pointed out a red and white truck coming up the drive.

They met the truck as it stopped by the farm house, every one greeted Glen and Rick.

Kathryn stood back; she felt it wasn't her place. That's when T-dog asked who was in the truck. She followed everyone's gaze to the boy in the truck. "That's Randell he got hurt." Rick introduced as Hershel asked Patricia to prep the barn for surgery.

Kathryn followed everyone else inside, Daryl lagged behind looking at Jasmine who looked back.

The little girl looks at the hunter as he walked up to her. "Is that man from the group you and yer mamma were in?" He asked pointing to the man in the truck. Jasmine shook her head. "No never seen him." She whispered looking at her pink shoes.

Daryl nodded and touched her shoulder. "Stay outside with Carl, the adults are gunna talk ok?" she nodded vigorously, hugging him and rushing up to Carl.

Entering the kitchen, door Daryl look at Kathryn and gave her a small smile nodding to her, she in turn nodded back with a smile of her own.

They all debated on what to do with the kid, which everyone decided on posting a guard. Shane ran his mouth once more, but what made Kathryn smile and want to cheer was Hershel telling him off.

That's when everyone dispersed, Daryl waiting on Kathryn. They both walked out, Kathryn feeling Carol glares a hole in her back.

"I don't want you or Jass near this kid, she told me he wasn't part of the group...ya were in." Kathryn nodded and hugged him which made him stiffen.

"Shit, sorry forgot no touchy feely..." He wraps his arms around her. "It's ok s'long no one sees." He mumbled, Kathryn smiled and hugged him tightly before they let go.

Daryl looks down at her, his hand moving to her baby bump. A warmth ran through him as he stares at her.

Biting his lip, he pulls her to their tents and into his. Kathryn looked around about to ask what he was doing when he grabbed her face gently in his hands. He wants this woman, needs her and everything about her wouldn't leave his mind, not even when he was in that stream.

Kathryn looks at him. "Daryl, what's going on?"

He bites his lip as he stares at her lips, she then knows what he's thinking, but lets him take his time. Daryl then lowers his lips to hers kissing her passionately. Kathryn closed her eyes feeling electricity spread through her. She knows Daryl is a good kisser, but damn, Kathryn slowly wraps her arms around his neck bringing him closer.

Daryl ran one hand down her side as the other went behind her neck, he had never felt this much and didn't know what to do but let instinct kick in.

Just as Daryl was going to slip his hand under her shirt they broke apart, Kathryn looked up into his eyes seeing emotions playing across his handsome face. Daryl slips her jacket off slowly his eyes never leaving hers.

Kathryn stopped him before he could kiss her again. "Daryl...I...I've never had...that is I've never done this before."

He looks her over blinking a little and then it hit him. "Ya were...a virgin when they..."

Kathryn nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Please, I'm sorry...I just wanted you to know..." She mumbles looking at the ground.

Daryl lifts her head making her look at him. "Nothin to be sorry about ain't your fault. They took somethin precious to you, now I want to give ya somethin back...ta erase those memories."

He leans in once more claiming her lips in a gentle yet sensual kiss, he wanted to show her there was someone who cared, someone who wasn't going to hurt her but love her.

He lays her down on the cot, their lips never breaking the kiss as he has her lay on top.

Kathryn couldn't believe what she heard; Daryl wanted to help her, to care for her. No one had cared for her except her mother and aunt, now this man wanted to make the memories of what happened to her go away!

As they made out on the cot, Daryl ran his hand down her sides and inside her shirt, he felt skin but also scars. He broke the kiss as he lifted the shirt above her head and threw it across the tent.

God, the sight before him almost made him lose it. Her skin had marks all over, almost her whole back was covered in scars. He was afraid to look at her front he knew now what he wanted, and it's her. They both had a screwed up past but now they could make it right together.

He took one of his hands, laying it on her head and began kissing her but this time with more urgency then before. She met him his urgency, she wanted him Lord help her, she needs him.

Kathryn sits up, his eyes looking at her whole body as she takes his vest off and then his shirt. Her breathing coming heavy and ragged, she leans into kissing him heatedly.

Everything after was a blur of more clothes being thrown and passionate make out. Their hands seem to roam their bodies, nothing went untouched. Daryl had her now on her back looking up at him.

He could see remnants of a tattoo, but the skin was so broken up that it no longer existed.

Passion and love that's what Kathryn felt through it all, it made her happy to know that a man like Daryl cared for her. She rolled on her side looking up at the sleeping man.

She had felt even before the whole apocalypse that there was no one for her, that God may have forgotten about her. Boy was she wrong they fit together perfectly like two missing puzzle pieces.

Not wanting to disturb him, Kathryn got up got re-dressed and made her way to the farm house.

On her way she saw Jasmine and Carl talking. She couldn't help but over hear the conversation.

"Carl do you think Mr. Daryl could be my new daddy?" She asked looking up at the boy.

Carl smiled and looked down laying a gentle hand on her head. "I bet if you asked he would probably say yes."

Jasmine smiled and hugged him. "Good, because I's wants a daddy like you!"

Kathryn smiled at the scene that had played out; she continued to walk to the farm house. As she made it up the steps, Lori comes bolting out almost running her over.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Kathryn asks.

Lori turns back around. "Have you seen Maggie or Hershel?"

Kathryn shakes her head. "No, sorry…is something wrong?"

Lori looks down then back up at Kathryn. "Can you watch Beth until I get back? I have to find Maggie."

Blinking, Kathryn nods. "Yeah, sure I can do that's no problem."

Lori nods running off to the RV, Kathryn walks inside and looks at the open door to Beth's room.

Looking in she smiled at the young girl. "Hey there sweety, what's going on? Everything ok?"

Beth shook her head. "No." That's all the answer she gave before Maggie came in thanking Kathryn for watching Beth.

Arguing and yelling came from both Beth's room and the kitchen, Kathryn trying to stay out of it until she was pulled into it by both Lori and Andrea.

Groaning, she walked in. "Look..ok, I may or may not help, but I can hardly do shit. Hershel says I can't put stress on the baby. Look Andrea I'm sorry I'm pregnant, but it's not my fault! Here, tell you what sweet why don't you go out there find those men try and defend yourself off against thirty of them!"

She glares at both woman who stopped talking. "Now what's going on with Beth needs to be settled and no not by suicide you heartless bitch! Just because you wanted to off yourself doesn't make it right for others!"

"Now I hope I'm not brought back into this, I'm going to watch my child. Leave me the hell alone!" Stomping out of the room, she stops holding her stomach and groans. Rubbing it slowly, Kathryn walks outside looking for Jasmine.

Sighing, she sits rubbing her growing bump with a small smile on her face. "You, like your sister are going to be a fighter...I'll make sure of it."

Looking up she saw Carol walking her way with a scowl on her face. "How dare you take him away from me!"

Standing, Kathryn raised her hands. "Look Carol, your still grieving I understand, but I didn't take anyone away from you. This was Daryl's choice, if you don't believe me talk to him."

Carol stopped and looked at the ground as she begins to cry. "I understand you lost your whole family, but trying to thrust yourself on Daryl isn't fair either."

The older woman nodded and hugged Kathryn. "Your right...and I'm sorry, he loves you even if he hasn't admitted it yet. Both you and Jasmine have been good for him."

Smiling, both her and Carol sat by the camp fire and talked, it was good to see Carol no longer hating her.


	9. Chapter 8: Judge, Jury, Executioner, and

**Save me, Save you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters except my own! The rest is all AMC!**

**summery: twenty-nine year old Kathryn Smith and her daughter three year old Jasmine have been on their own until they meet the Atlanta group on the highway. both mother and daughter carry with them a scared and frightening past but Kathryn is also carrying with her something more. Enter Daryl Dixon Hunter, tracker, and all around bad ass as well carries a dark past can they both save each other or will someone or something tear them apart?**

**Author's note: The song Kathryn sang was Sleep well, My Angel by: We Are the Fallen.**

**Theme song: Lose Control by: Evanescence/ In The Air Tonight by: Phil Collins**

Chapter 8: Judge, Jury, Executioner, and Confession.

The afternoon seem to run slowly after the incident with Beth. Carol and Jasmine washed clothes as they watch Carl and Jasmine..Daryl had woken up saying he was going hunting, a blush on both adults faces, Carol smiled catching on to what went on between them both.

As both woman hung clothes, Rick and Shane's car pulled up in the drive, both men bloody and bruised pulled Randell out of the car and dragged the kid back to the barn.

By this time Daryl had come walking back with squirrels and rabbit on a string, Rick had stopped him before he could make it to the campfire asking him if he could interrogate Randell.

Daryl agreed to it telling Kathryn and Jasmine to stay away from the barn.

"Why Mr. Daryl? Is he a bad man like..." She looked at the ground as she stopped talking.

Daryl lifted the girl's head with one finger "Dunno yet, just want you and yer mama safe ok Half pint? Just do as I say ok?"

Jasmine nodded and hugged Daryl who hugged back. "Be safe Mr. Daryl I loves yous."

The three year old ran off to see Carl, Daryl looked down at Kathryn. "Stay by the house you'll be safe kay?"

Kathryn nodded and gave him a sad smile. "Do what you gotta do ok cowboy?"

Daryl chuckled and nodded as he hugged her, this had surprised everyone in camp besides Carol.

They all wait for Daryl to come back, Kathryn pacing wondering if it was the same group.

No, no she couldn't think that, that would mean she did lead them to this group, she wouldn't be able to live with herself then.

Looking up she saw Daryl walking back his eyes focused on her telling them about the gang of men.

Kathryn's fears were realized at the moment, Jasmine ran to Daryl hugging his leg as Carol asked what he did.

"Had a little chat, Kathryn…Jass need to talk to ya." He picked Jass up as he looked at Kathryn.

Nodding Kathryn fallowed him. "Look...it aint the men ya were talking about. Made sure with the kid."

Kathryn sighed "Okay? so what now?"

Daryl hugged Jasmine to him as he wrapped his arm around Kathryn. "Like Rick said, stay away, that guys dangerous."

As they walked back to their camp site Jasmine pats Daryl on the shoulder.

"I's gots a question Mr. Daryl." He looks at her a small smile crossing his face.

"Kay Half pint shoot." Jasmine smiles.

"Can I's call you daddy? You's remind me of my old one and I's wanted...to know if I's could." Darly stops in his tracks shock crossing his face.

This little girl wanted to call him daddy? She wanted him to be her father?

He walks over to the log in front of the fire and sits her on his lap. "Ya wanna call me daddy?"

It seemed to not register to him yet, he was a redneck and kids were usually afraid of him. Yet here was this brown haired angel looking at him with puppy dog eyes not even scared.

"Yes paweas it makes me really happy." She said holding her arms out showing how excited she would be.

Nodding Daryl smiled "Yeah...yeah ya can call me daddy."

Jasmine's eyes lit up and hugged him squealing in excitement, Kathryn smiled from her spot by the fire as she made lunch.

Kathryn watched as both Jasmine and Daryl talked, she felt like they were a real family.

Kathryn was finishing dinner when Dale came walking up.

"Thought the whole point of moving up here was to get away from you people."

Both Dale and Daryl started talking, Dale explained his concern about Daryl's role.

"Carol is worried about you, Kathryn I'm surprised your not." Kathryn looked up as she scooped soup into a bowl handing it off to Jasmine.

"I'm not, Daryl is doing what he thinks is right, I'm not going to control him. He's keeping us safe." She whisper.

Daryl looked down at his girls and back at Dale. "Groups broken, all I need to worry about are my girls."

They both stopped and thought about what he said, Kathryn blushed as Daryl looked at her and nodded.

"You both act like you don't care what happens to Randell." Daryl looks at him as he puts on his vest. "It's cause we don't like I said we are worrying about ourselves."

Dale looks at Kathryn. "What about you?"

Kathryn raises an eyebrow. "What about me?"

"Don't you care about what happens to the boy, think about your daughter..." Kathryn stood and got in Dale's face which was un-Kathyrn like for her.

"Don't tell me I don't care! I told you what happened to me! That boy was in a group like my old one! I am thinking about my daughter! I'm keeping her safe with or with out your help!" She turns and storms off to her tent, tears in her eyes.

Daryl sends Jasmine to her mother as he grabs his crossbow loading it.

He turns and looks at Dale. "Didn't peg you as a desperate son of a bitch going after like that."

Dale sighs. "I'm sorry but your opinion counts."

Daryl walks away telling the girls he'd be back after he was done hunting. "Man no one is looking at me for shit."

Dale continues to follow. "Carol, the girls, and I am right now. You also have Rick's ear."

Daryl walks back over to him. "He just looks to Shane, let him."

Dale then went after how he cared for Sophia and now he cares for both the mother and daughter.

This seemed to upset Daryl a little until Dale made the point of saying that Daryl and Rick are decent men.

"Yeah why's that?" He asks walking back to Dale. "Because he killed Otis?"

Dale's eyes widen and walks closer to Daryl. "Who told you that?"

Daryl shrugged. "Told some story, Otis covering his ass, Shane showing up with a dead guy's gun." Kathryn walked out of the tent Jasmine staying inside.

"Have to agree with Daryl the man is dangerous." She stepped up beside him.

Daryl nods, he turns and kisses Kathryn before leaving.

Dale turned to Kathryn. "Look, I'm...sorry about what I said if this is what you feel is right. I won't change your mind."

Kathryn smiled at the old man. "Thank you Dale that means a lot."

Dale nods, walking away as Jasmine walks out of the tent. "You and daddy are gunna take care of me right? Those bad men won't get us right?"

Kathryn kneels and hugs Jasmine. "Sweety no one, and I mean no one is going to get you. Not people…not walkers, no one. Daddy and I are going to take good care of you and your brother or sister, got it?"

Jasmine nodded hugging her mother. "Now let's see if we can't help around the farm what do you say?"

Jasmine nodded, grabbing her mother's hand walking back to the group, Hershel ended up stopping Kathryn.

"Why don't we go inside and we'll check the baby." He says Kathryn nods smiling.

"Sounds good. Jasmine sweety, why don't you go find Carl and I'll be back out in a bit?" Jass nods and runs off yelling Carl's name.

Hershel guides Kathryn inside the house and in the bedroom Carl was once in, Kathryn was nervous as always with these check ups.

Pulling her pants down Kathryn props her self up on the bed, Patricia comes in ready to help. Once the examination begun with Hershel putting his hand inside her, she tried not to scream.

It hurt no matter what as she grips onto Patricia's hand, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Once it was over Hershel looks up at her. "Have you been experiencing any pain?"He asks.

Kathryn nods. "A little I figure it's from stress."

Hershel nods. "It is, just take it easy I know everything lately has been stressful especially with the prisoner around."

She nods agreeing with him, he pats her leg smiling as she gets up to get dressed.

"I see you and that hunter, Daryl his name?" Kathryn nods a smile on her face "See you both walking around smiles on your faces, its good to see two broken people together building new lives for yourselves."

The young mother smiles thanking the vet, happy to know he approves of the relationship.

When Kathryn walked outside she saw Jasmine throwing a rock at a tree, the three year old look upset.

"Jass hunny what's wrong?" the mother asks, when she reaches her.

Jasmine looked, up tears stained her cheeks "Carl was mean to me mommy! He says I's not a big kid!" The little girl launching herself, clinging to Kathryn.

Kathryn hushed her, comforting her as best she could, Lori called her saying it was time for the meeting.

"The kids can stay with Jimmy." Kathryn nods as Carl tries to talk his mom into going into the meeting.

Kathryn spots Daryl and stands beside him as everyone gathered into the living room.

Once Rick started talking everyone but Kathryn got into it, debating where this was going. Keeping him prisoner was one thing but then they would have to ration due to a lean winter, putting him to work was another but Rick shot it down.

Dale looked desperate, Kathryn wanted to help the poor man she really did but everything that happened to her and her daughter was still fresh. She looked at Daryl who wraps his arm around her waist, she leans into him biting her lip.

Then the debate of killing him and how it was going to happen, Dale tried stopping it, saying they did this then there was no chance for civilization.

"Its already gone Dale...I'm sorry you heard what I said! There maybe some hope but...not a lot." She whispers, Daryl hugs her to him as Dale's eyes widen.

"We've been going around in circles, you wanna go around again?" Daryl asks twirling his finger in the air as he talked.

The conversation got so heated that Kathryn couldn't take it, the stress was getting to her. "I have to step out, Carol's right someone just...decide. I can't have this stress put on me or the baby."

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she briskly walked out slamming the front door.

Once the meeting was over Daryl walked out, seeing Kathryn on the porch swing rubbing her baby bump which had grown bigger over the last few days.

He sighs and walks over to her, "Hey...how ya holdin up?" Kathryn looks up and shrugs.

"Okay I guess...Hershel's right I don't need to be part of the whole, group drama that's going on." Daryl scoffs as he sits down beside her.

"He's right ya don't, that was to much should have sent you out when this started. That's on me." He mumbles, putting his arm around her shoulder, Kathryn lays her head on his.

"No, it's on both of us its not all you. I'm the one that has to carry him or her." She whispers looking up at him.

Daryl nods. "Rick, Shane, and I are going to hang the boy tonight want you and Jass in bed tonight don't need ya out here."

"Ok that's fine I hope you're safe tonight, don't need anything going wrong." He nods as Jasmine walks out and crawls into his lap.

That night Daryl tucks both Kathryn and Jasmine in for the night saying he'd be back after it was over.

An hour later he comes back Kathryn looks up."Everything ok? What happened?" She mumbled sleepily.

Daryl looks at her crawling into the tent, they decided that they would share one now that they were together. He began to explain that Carl had followed them into the barn wanting his dad to kill the kid.

Sighing, Kathryn pulls Daryl to her, she holds him as he holds her and this felt right to both of them.

That's when a scream came from the fields, both adults bolted up right telling Jasmine to stay in the tent.

Kathryn and Daryl ran out to meet the screams. Daryl realizing its Dale who is screaming, he runs faster taking out the walker that was on top of him.

"Help! Help us over here!" Daryl yells as he meets Kathryn telling her not to look.

Truth was she saw, shock seemed to come over her. Dale? No, why him? This couldn't be happening, not now.

Kathryn sobbed into Daryl's shirt as Hershel said there was nothing he could do.

Andrea begs Rick to do something do end Dale's suffering. Rick pulls out his gun but hesitates.

Daryl kisses Kathryn's forehead and walks over to Rick taking the gun, he kneels behind Dale's head.

Dale looks in Daryl's eyes as he meets the barrel of the gun. "Sorry brother." Daryl said as he shot him.

Kathryn turned away sobbing for the man, Daryl walks up to her taking her away from the scene.

He turns her around once their away and kisses her passionately, as he pulls away he looks in her eyes.

"I love you Kathryn. I love you and Jasmine and I promise you from this day on I'll always protect you both." Kathryn cries wrapping her arms around his neck and buries her face.

"I love you to Daryl Dixon, I too promise to protect you both always." It almost felt like a vow and to them it was, their own secret vow that no matter what they'll love and care for each other.


	10. Chapter 9: No Longer Broken, A Family

**Save me, Save you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters except my own! The rest is all AMC!**

**summary: twenty-nine year old Kathryn Smith and her daughter three year old Jasmine have been on their own until they meet the Atlanta group on the highway. both mother and daughter carry with them a scared and frightening past but Kathryn is also carrying with her something more. Enter Daryl Dixon Hunter, tracker, and all around bad ass as well carries a dark past can they both save each other or will someone or something tear them apart?**

**Theme song: When I Look to the Sky by: Train/ Easy To Love You by: Theory Of A Deadman**

Chapter 9: No Longer Broken, A Family Coming Together

Waking up that day, Kathryn seemed to not want to get out of bed. Today was Dale's funeral; Daryl had gotten up and started making breakfast.

Kathryn had broken down more the once and last night neither of them had gotten much sleep. They knew they were going to have to tell Jasmine, but for now they let her rest. Daryl looked up and saw Kathryn in a long sleeve orange shirt and black jacket.

Kathryn sat on the log beside him as Daryl handed her a plate of eggs and bacon. "Need your strength for the day." Kathryn nods, taking the plate. "See the baby growing yer gonna need bigger clothes soon."

She nods once more and looks up at Daryl. "Yeah your right." Sighing she goes on as she takes a bite. "It's gonna be rough, Jass saw Dale as a grandfather...I don't know how I'm going to tell her."

She stops eating and begins her cry, Daryl puts his plate down and hugs her tightly. "We'll tell her together, ya aint gotta be alone in this anymore. We're a team now; the team has to stick together."

Nodding, Kathryn smiles as Jasmine comes crawling out of the tent. "Mommy, Daddy? Why we up so early?"

Both adults look at each other, now was the time to tell her, couldn't really tell her during the funeral.

Daryl picks Jass up and sets her on his lap. "Jass baby girl, somthin happened last night..."

Jass looked up at him. "You mean the screaming?"

Daryl nods as Kathryn takes Jass's hand. "Sweetie, last night a walker got into the field and...well Dale was out walking."

Kathryn takes a shallow breath as Daryl finishes for her. "Jass…Dale died last night."

Jasmine blinked a bit and then full fledge tears came from the girl, Jasmine wailed as she clung to Daryl.

"It's not fair daddy! It's not fair! Make him come back, make him come back!" The small girl cried.

That's when Kathryn broke down, Daryl hugs Jasmine tighter rocking her back and forth. "I wish I could Half pint, I truly wish I could."

It took an hour for Jasmine to calm down; the new family got up and walked to the grave site. Kathryn seemed to be in a daze, hardly hearing what Rick was saying. Daryl took Kathryn's hand in his waking her from whatever daydream she was in.

"From now on we are going to do it his way, that's how we honor Dale." Rick had finished.

After the funeral Daryl, T-dog, Andrea, and Shane went out to fix the fences and find any stray walkers.

It took them over two hours, by then Carl apologized to Jasmine saying he didn't want to lose another friend.

Kathryn waited for Daryl to come back, her hand resting on her stomach. She knew Lori was also pregnant but couldn't think of what that would mean for the group. Carol walked up to her wrapping a gentle arm around the young woman.

"It looks like you two are going to be a family." Kathryn giggles and smiles. "It's because we are. We decided we didn't want to wait, after Dale...we told each other we loved each other. That we would protect one another; I know that doesn't sound like a marriage proposal, but its close."

Carol giggles as well as Otis's truck pulled up and Daryl got out the truck, he walked over hugging Kathryn.

Hershel offered for everyone to move into the farm house, everyone began moving around. Rick tells T-dog and Daryl they have double shifts on guard duty, along with guards on the loft and windmill.

Rick also mentioned him and Daryl cutting Randell lose again.

Kathryn looked at Daryl. l "You will be careful, right?" She asked him and he nodded.

Gathering everything up, Daryl took down the tent. Hershel had already offered the guest room for them.

Daryl rode his bike up to the farm house, Jasmine sitting in front of him. The small girl started squealing. "Carl, look at me!"

Kathryn smiled happily as she carried both her messenger bag and Jass's backpack. Daryl walked up to her and kisses Kathryn on the cheek. "No heavy liftin…doc's orders darlin."

Kathryn laughed and saluted. "Sir yes Sir, anything else my man would like me to do?"

Daryl chuckles and smirks. "Yeah stop being such a smartass." He kisses her lightly, no longer embarrassed about others seeing.

Daryl left saying he was going to fix the barn up where the kid was being held, she was also under strict orders to not do any lifting since she was getting bigger.

Kathryn smiled, nodding back at him. She watches him leave, it felt nice to know he loved and cared for her.

A few hours later and the others wouldn't let her lift anything either, their excuse was they're afraid of Daryl and this made her laugh.

Instead she made some lemonade, with Beth's help. Taking the pitcher out, she went to see if Daryl was thirsty.

"Hey cowboy, come down from there! Hope you're thirsty, Beth helped me make lemonade." Daryl looked down and smirked.

"Yeah I see that, also see a sexy pregnant woman holdin it." He says as he climbs down.

Kathryn giggles. "Oh yea? Well this sexy pregnant woman could do with a kiss." Daryl smirks, wrapping his arms around her waist after putting the pitcher and cup down.

"A kiss, uh? What do I get in return?" He watched as she bites her lower lip. "A kiss as well, maybe something special tonight." Daryl chuckles, saying how he liked the sound of that.

They were about to kiss when Rick yelled Daryl's name, both adults groaned.

"Guess you better go see what our fearless leader wants." Daryl nods. "Yeah probably ready to take the kid out." He mumbles.

Grabbing the pitcher, both couples walk back to the farm house. Kathryn walking inside the house, while Daryl and Rick reviewed a map on the porch.

Lori smiled as Jasmine ran through the kitchen. "Whoa, whoa, whoa Half Pint. Slow down, no runnin in the kitchen." Daryl says as he walks through, Kathryn and Carol look up when he walks in.

"Hey cowboy, everything settled?" Daryl nods "Yeah Rick and I got a plan know where we're gonna take him." Kathryn smiles wrapping her arms around his neck. "You be safe ya hear? Don't want my man coming back hurt."

Daryl chuckles, leaning in and kissing her softly. "Ya, got it Littl' mama."

He grabs the provisions and walks out to the blue truck, Jass following behind. "Daddy, you are going to be careful, right?"

Daryl set everything in the truck, bent down and picked the three year old up. "Ya know I will baby girl. Ya mama and I, we love ya, we're going to protect ya as long as we can got it?" Jass smiles and nods eagerly hugging his neck as T-dog walks up to them.

Daryl tells Jass to go find her mother and not to run in the house as T hands him a revolver.

Five minutes after Jasmine comes back in the house Glen comes in after saying Rick needed to see everyone.

The group runs out, Lori asking what's going on while Daryl looked at the ground.

"Randell's loose." Glen answered.

Everyone starts freaking out asking how, where could he have gone? Kathryn pulls Jass to her looking around frantic as Daryl walks over to them.

"I'll find the som'bitch that's a promise, ya'll are going to be ok. I made a promise and I intend to keep it." Kathryn nods as they kiss.

That's when Shane comes running out, saying Randell got the jump on him, that he was loose. To Kathryn none of this added up to her, but she wasn't going to voice it out loud.

Rick ordered everyone to go inside and lock the doors; him, Glen, Daryl, and Shane went with him to look for the kid.

Jasmine stood looking out the window, her eyes and cheeks tear stained.

"Sweetie, daddy will be back, he promised to take care of us and that's what he's doing… come on now." Kathryn whispers holding her hand out for her three year old to take.

Day turned to night and Daryl and Glen still hadn't come back yet, Jass was asleep on their bed.

Biting her lip, she runs her hand up and down her stomach. She finally has enough and walks out to the living room. She stands in front of the window, Hershel looks up and smiles.

"Don't know whose worse, you or your daughter. Daryl will be back just like you said. Come on and help us make up the couch." Kathryn sighs and nods "Guess you're right."

She walks over helping Maggie and Hershel making the couch into a bed.

Every hour they're away made everyone tense, Jasmine had woken up an hour or so after she went to bed. Everyone was in the living room, Kathryn holding Jass, Andrea getting antsy.

"Okay that's it, I'm going after them." The blonde declared, but Lori shut her down saying they needed her here.

That's when the back door opened; Jass looks up as her eyes widen "Daddy!"

Jasmine got up and ran to him, Daryl threw his crossbow over his shoulder and picked her up.

He asks if Rick and Shane are back and Kathryn shakes her head.

T-dog asks where Randell is. "He's dead." Glen confirmed it, Hershel stood. "Did you find the walker that bit him?"

Daryl shakes his head. "No, there were no bites on him, his neck was snapped."

He went on to explain how Shane and Randell's tracks were right on top of each other.

Lori walked up to Daryl asking if he would go back and find Rick, Jass shook her head. "Daddy, no I's don't want you to leave!"

Kathryn walked over taking Jasmine. "You're daddy has to find Carl's daddy, you don't want him going with one do you?"

Jasmine shook her head. "No, buts I's don't wants to either." The little girl sniffles as Daryl promises that he'd be back.

Kathryn nods as they kiss. "I love ya littl' mama, I'll be back."

Kathryn smiles. "Love you to cowboy ,stay safe."

Lori looks at Kathryn and hugs her. "Thank you, I'm sorry to send him back out. I just want to know what's going on." Kathryn nods.

"I understand." Everyone walked out on the porch figuring it was safe.

That's when they saw them, a herd and not just any herd it was big! Daryl turned to Kathryn as Hershel told Patricia to turn off the lights.

"Go get yer bag now! Be ready, and don't forget yer gun." Kathryn nods as they kiss hard, telling each other I love you.

Kathryn rushed into the bedroom, piling clothes back into her messenger bag along with Jass's things.

Fear griped her as she hoisted Jass on to her hip; Daryl looked at T-dog. "Keep my girls safe." T nods as Lori comes running back saying Carl is missing.

Both her and Carol run in looking for him again as the rest watched the herd as if it was a tornado.

Everyone planned to defend the farm Kathryn, Jass, Lori, Carol, Hershel, and Patricia stayed by the house while everyone else took a vehicle.

Gunshots ring out, and the horse barn caught on fire as walkers began piling up.

Carol announced that it was time to go, Kathryn agreed as she grabbed both bags and while holding Jasmine to her hip.

All of them started running, Carol split off from them. T-dog pulls up and Andrea pops out pushing the seat back, Beth and Jass got in back. Lori and Kathryn climbed up front, telling Andrea where Carol ran off to.

Daryl saw Carol, he yelled for her to get on the bike. "Where's Kathryn and Jass?" He yells.

"Last time I saw them they were with Lori!" Daryl nods punching the gas, Carol yelling for him to go.

Jasmine cries in the back seat, Beth trying to calm her down, Lori holds Kathryn's hand.

"Daryl got out, there's no question he is fine. We'll find him, Rick and Carl I promise." Kathryn nods trying not to cry, but her heart breaks for her little girl.

T-dog shakes his head. "No way are we going to the coast like we should have planned." He argues which causes Jass to cry harder.

Lori argues saying they need to go to the highway, Kathryn agreeing along with her.

T-dog was about to say no when Lori told him to pull over, she opens the door making T break hard.

"You let us out or you turn around and go back." In that moment Lori had earned Kathryn's respect. "I want my daddy!" Jasmine yells from the back seat.

T-dog sighs. "Ya'll are crazy but fine we'll go back." Lori nods closing the door T makes a u-turn and goes back to the highway.

Everyone seemed to meet up all at once, Lori first out of the truck. Kathryn lets Jasmine out as well as Beth.

"Daddy!" They both yell simultaneously, Daryl looks up a weight felts like had been lifted off his shoulders.

He gets off the bike kneeling down, the three year old jumps in his arms, he hugs her trying not to cry.

Looking up, he thanks which ever God if it was Kathryn's or not, that he watched out for his girls. Kathryn smiles walking up to him. "hey cowboy long time no see." Daryl smirks.

"Come here Littl' mama." They both kids passionately as Rick looks over at them.

"Where did you find everybody?" He asks,

Daryl looks up. "Saw some tail lights zig zagin all over the road figured he had to be Asian drivin like that."

Glen laughs. "Good one."

Daryl keeps Jasmine on his right hip as he holds Kathryn to his left; he asks where everyone else is at.

Rick confirmed they were the only ones who made it, Shane, Andrea, Patricia, and Jimmy died on the farm.

Everyone agreed with T to head east as Daryl told everyone to stay off the main roads. T-dog, Kathryn, and Jasmine went and joined the Grimes in the red truck, which was more sturdier then T's.

Lori looked at Kathryn "You ok with Carol riding with Daryl?"

"It's ok, we have a truce me and Carol...it's not safe for the baby and I to ride the bike and there's no more room for Carol." Lori nods agreeing with the statement.

That's when the truck started running out of gas.

Rick honked the horn signaling the others to stop; piling out Rick tells everyone about the problem.

"We'll siphon gas tomorrow, for now we'll sleep here." Rick told everyone.

Carol looked concerned as about the prospect of sleeping on road.

Both children complained its cold, but when Jass said it Carl took off his hoodie and wrapped it around the girl.

"We'll get a campfire going." Lori smiles at her son for what he did Jasmine quietly thanks him.

Daryl says he was going to look for firewood as well as asking Rick about ammo, to which they were running low. Daryl was also running low on bolts.

Maggie and Glen started talking about getting fuel now, Rick didn't want anyone else going out.

Both Kathryn and Hershel told them they should listen to what Rick has to say.

Carol looked at Daryl and Kathryn "Does this seem alright to you?" She asks as Rick points out a small stone bridge and stream.

Kathryn nods, agreeing with Rick as Daryl tells Rick about finding Randell.

Rick looked around at everyone saying. "We're all infected," Putting her hands to her mouth, Kathryn back up into Daryl who wraps his arms around her waist.

Daryl looks at him. "What?"

Rick looks at Daryl to Kathryn and back, then the rest of the group. "At the CDC Jenner told me whatever it is, we all carry it."

Kathryn lays her hand on her stomach, fear, not for herself but her unborn child, ebbed its way through her.

Carol looked at her then at Rick. "And you never said anything?"

"It didn't make a difference." He says to her, Glen started in. "I was ,I to know for sure? You saw him he was crazy!" Rick told them.

Rick thought it best no one knew, Kathryn wanted to hit him, hit him so bad. "We trust you! And you pull this bombshell!?" She yells as Daryl pulls her back. "Kat, Kat think of the baby no stress hun." He whispers in her ear.

Lori told Kathryn to stay back as she went after Rick, Daryl asks Carol to look after Kathryn and Jass.

Carol nods saying she would as he leaves to go find some game for them to eat.

That night they all crowded around the camp, T-dog and Rick on watch as Daryl found sticks to light a fire.

It was cold due to fall coming and the nights getting colder.

Daryl sat down between Carol and Kathryn, Jasmine asleep in her mother's lap.

Carol looks at Daryl. "We're not safe with him, keeping something like that from us." Kathryn looked over as Daryl fed the fire.

"Why do you need him if he's just going to pull you down?" She asked him.

Daryl looks at Carol "Nah, Ricks done alright by me and my girls." Kathryn smiled liking the answer.

"He's just looking out for us; he thought it was the right call." Kathryn whispered to Carol who told Daryl he was Rick's henchman, her and Kathryn were burdens.

Kathryn shook her head. "I know how to defend myself, taught myself, remember?" Carol sighed and looked back at Daryl, saying we deserve better.

"What do you want?" He asks glaring at her.

"A man of honor." Daryl shook his head throwing a stick in the fire. "Rick has honor."

That's when Maggie started in saying she, Hershel, Beth, and Glen should go.

Hershel shoots her down saying they had no fuel or food when a noise sounded from the trees.

Everyone started a panic but, Daryl and Kathryn knowing panic would get you killed.

Rick told them no one was going anywhere, Carol urged him to do something which, pissed off Rick.

"I am doing something, keeping this group alive! I've been doing that all along, I didn't ask for this! I killed my best friend for you people!" He yelled in a whisper, saying what Shane pushed Rick to.

Rick then went into a fit saying he thought we would do better without him.

Kathryn didn't agree with it, Daryl stood holding his crossbow knowing he and his family were with him.

"If your stay'n this isn't a democracy anymore!" He looks at them all, Kathryn nods looking down at her daughter who had not woken through the whole speech.

Daryl looked down at Kathryn telling her to get some sleep to which she agrees and lays down beside Jass.


	11. Chapter 10 part 1: Hard Times, Rough Roa

**Save me, Save you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters except my own! The rest is all AMC!**

**summary: twenty-nine year old Kathryn Smith and her daughter three year old Jasmine have been on their own until they meet the Atlanta group on the highway. both mother and daughter carry with them a scared and frightening past but Kathryn is also carrying with her something more. Enter Daryl Dixon Hunter, tracker, and all around bad ass as well carries a dark past can they both save each other or will someone or something tear them apart?**

**Authors note: Wow Chapter 10! I mean I should be excited when I get to twenty, but I have to say this has been my longest story that I haven't given up on! It's all thanks to you readers! my special thanks to Carowen and Betagirl09! If it wasn't for ya'll this would never have taken off like it has!**

**Theme song: Carry On Wayward Son by: Kansas / Your My Best Friend by: Queen**

Chapter 10 part 1: Hard Times, Rough Roads, and Surprises

It's been a long cold year and winter was approaching, Kathryn's stomach was now the size of a volleyball.

Lori too was starting to show, Daryl and Maggie had found maternity clothing for both soon to be moms. Kathryn wanted to protest telling them to look out for food and the children.

Daryl said they were, but he also wanted to get something for her as well.

Neither Daryl or Kathryn could believe how long they had been together, Carol had become like a second mother her, to which Carol was more delighted to hear.

That's when Carol made a unofficial "official" adoption of Kathryn along with Hershel.

Jasmine had started calling Hershel grandpa and Glen uncle along with Rick. She also started calling Beth, Maggie, and Lori aunts and Carol grandma. It made everyone smile and spirits sore when they were down.

Memories of Kathryn's dark past where behind her, though the scares remained, she found the group had become her new family she was no longer afraid.

The small caravan made it's way through back roads, usually they slept in cars or out in old ruined brick houses.

Kathryn looked up from her seat beside her "father", Hershel had requested she call him dad and the girls agreed, to see an old plantation looking house.

"Glen honk the horn." She says urgently.

Glen looks back at her concerned "Why? Everything ok?"

"Yeah, but there's a house up on that hill we could be able stay there for the winter." She points out to him.

The young Asian man looks to where she pointed and nods. "You're right, let me get their attention."

Glen honks the horn stopping the caravan, everyone gets out as Rick walked up to Glen.

"Everything ok?" He asks looking at Kathryn in concern as Daryl walked over to her.

"Yeah, Kat just pointed out that plantation up on the hill. It could be worth looking at." He suggest.

Rick looks up at the hill examining it, after having to leave a warehouse because their gun training was too loud, attracting walkers for miles. They hadn't found another safe place as of yet.

Rick nods agreeing with them, the house looked sturdy and untouched, but looks could be deceiving.

"Alright, here is what we do, Daryl, Glen, and T we go scout the place it looks ok on the outside. But we know from experience it won't be. I want you three with me." All three men nod as Rick looks at the rest of the group.

"I want the rest of you to stay in the cars I'll send Daryl back if it's safe, if not then all three of us will hopefully be back." They all nodded Jasmine hugged her father's leg wishing he didn't have to go all the time, but she knew everyone had a job and his was keeping her and her mommy safe.

Daryl hugs his girls kissing them both. "I love ya both, I'll be back promise." That was their new thing to reassure one another that they were coming back.

They nod as they watch him mount his bike, Carol walks up to Kathryn laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Come on before you catch a cold." Kathryn nods, watching her man go out once again, her heart in her throat like always.

Dad had warned her time and again that worrying so much would put stress on the baby, but Kathryn couldn't help it if she tried. She knew one of these days she was gonna have a heart attack.

Everyone was on edge as they waited for the men to return, Jass looks up at her mother. "Can you sing a song for us?" She asks.

The adults chuckle at the three year old, Kathryn nods as the thinks of one to bring them to high spirits.

_"Just take those old records off the shelf I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself Today's music ain't got the same soul I like that old time rock 'n' roll Don't try to take me to a disco You'll never even get me out on the floor In ten minutes I'll be late for the door I like that old time rock 'n' roll  
Still like that old time rock 'n' roll That kind of music just soothes the soul I reminisce about the days of old With that old time rock 'n' roll Won't go to hear 'em play a tango I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul There's only one sure way to get me to go Start playing old time rock 'n' roll Call me a relic, call me what you will Say I'm old-fashioned, say I'm over the hill Today's music ain't got the same soul I like that old time rock 'n' roll  
Still like that old time rock 'n' roll That kind of music just soothes the soul I reminisce about the days of old With that old time rock 'n' roll"_

Everyone laughed as they joined in and singing and dancing in their seats, Kathryn playing an air saxophone which made Carol laugh harder.

By the time everyone had stopped laughing Daryl had pulled up saying it was clear.

Once at the plantation house everyone climbed out, Kathryn looked around Jasmine clinging to her mother's leg.

Daryl walks up, a smile on his face, he had found something within the master bedroom and couldn't wait to give it to Kathryn.

By the time everyone was inside Rick wanted everyone down stairs.

There was only one problem, both Lori and Kathryn needed a normal bed, Rick gave in and let Kathryn, Daryl, and Jasmine take the master bed room.

By the next morning everyone was up doing chores or exploring the old house.

Daryl woke seeing his woman asleep on one side and his daughter on the other, this to him felt like heaven.

Getting up quietly without waking the two, he walks over to the dresser in the room.

There stood a jewelry box and Daryl knew this new world you didn't have time for material things but he wanted to do something special, something right. He grabbed what he needs before going down and talking to Hershel.

Kathryn woke up an hour after Daryl, Jasmine woke a few minutes before her.

There seam to be silence but then again she figures everyone was in the kitchen eating.

Getting up she sifts threw the bigger bag, they had picked up for clothes, and found a cheesy shirt that said "_Bun in the oven"_ with a picture of an actual bun being put in an oven.

Shaking her head she figured it was a joke shirt Maggie found and threw it across the room. Like she was going to wear something like that, looking again she found a dark green shirt that was loose at the bottom.

She pulled it, some jeans, a black knitted sweater, and underwear out. She then pulled out alcohol pads that they had taken from restaurants and stores to wash themselves when there wasn't a stream nearby.

She "washed" herself and put her clothes on, looking around she saw a small bottle of perfume.

Now Kathryn wasn't one for frilly things, in her heart she still felt like a tomboy, but she didn't want to smell like alcohol wipes.

Walking over to the dresser, she picked up a bottle and sniffed it. It smelled like Lavender, her grandmother on her mother's side always loved lavender.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, her and her grandmother used to be so close.

She was glad that she wasn't alive now to see what was happening to the world.

Sighing, Kathryn sprits some on her wrists and neck, she then wrapped it in a shirt and put it in her bag so it wouldn't break.

Walking out she heard cans clanking, Lori appeared from the bed room next to the stairs.

"How are you doing this morning?" She asks.

Kathryn shrugs "Ok, I guess just feeling down."

Lori nods as she walks up to the young woman. "It's the mood swings, I understand."

Kathryn nods and gives Lori a small smile, both women walk down the stairs, Lori a step behind to make sure Kathryn doesn't fall.

Jasmine runs up to her mother, a big smile on her face. "Mommy this place has a biiigg library, like this big." The three year old holds her hands out showing how big the library was to her.

"Really? Well after I'm done eating I'll go see it, ok?" Jass nods happily "Ok, Grandma says she's going to read to me!"

Kathryn nods as the little girl runs off. "It's good to see her still smiling, wish Carl would do that more often."

Kathryn looks at Lori as they make it to the last step. "You know he just doesn't want to feel like burden, he wants to help where he can."

Lori sighs and nods. "I know, but it feels like both him and Rick are pulling away from me. It scares me..."

Kathryn hugs Lori. "Hey, everything will work out I promise."

The older woman nods hoping she would be right.

They walked into the kitchen, Daryl looked up at her with a smile on his face as he walks over to her.

"Hey darling, how are you feelin?" Kathryn smiled as she kisses him.

"Better now that I saw you, you seem in a good mood." Daryl chuckles and nods.

"Well I got something to be in a good mood about, look I gotta do somethin with Hershel, Maggie, and Jass. I want ya to stay inside until your dad comes to get you ok?" Kathryn nods wondering what he's up to.

Daryl smiles kissing her passionately and runs out of the kitchen with his crossbow.


	12. Chapter 10 part 2: Hard Times, Rough Roa

**Save me, Save you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters except my own! The rest is all AMC!**

**summary: twenty-nine year old Kathryn Smith and her daughter three year old Jasmine have been on their own until they meet the Atlanta group on the highway. both mother and daughter carry with them a scared and frightening past but Kathryn is also carrying with her something more. Enter Daryl Dixon Hunter, tracker, and all around bad ass as well carries a dark past can they both save each other or will someone or something tear them apart?**

**Theme song: Kiss From A Rose by: Seal/ Everything I Do (I Do It For You) by: Bryan Adams**

Chapter 10 part 2: Hard Times, Rough Roads, and Surprises

After breakfast, which consisted of canned fruit, Kathryn walked to the library.

How beautiful it looked, no it wasn't big but it was a descent size. Kathryn walks to the shelves while everyone was outside but her and Beth.

Everyone seemed to be in on this big secret surprise, it unnerved her a little but also made her giddy at the same time.

She grabbed a book from the shelf seeing it was _Gone With the Wind by Margret Mitchell._

Smiling, she sits down in a rocking chair and reads aloud to her unborn child, rubbing her stomach up and down.

Kathryn had gotten so into it and talking animatedly brings out her own voices, she didn't notice the young blonde shyly walked in.

Beth stood in front of the rocking chair. "Kat, Carol says it's time for lunch."

Looking up from the book, Kathryn smiles. "Okay, thanks Beth I'll be there in a few minutes… tops."

Beth smiles as she turns to walk away, she stops and turns back. "Do you think you could read to me as well? I know it sounds little kidish but when you read...it just brings it to life."

Kathryn smiled and nods. "Yeah, Beth I can do that and it doesn't sound kidish at all."

Beth nods as she walks out of the room, Kathryn sighs laying the book down.

It was noon and she was tired already, Carol had fixed a small lunch saying dinner was going to be a bigger event.

Kathryn huffs as she looks at her adopted mother. "Ok, you all have been scheming, can you please tell me what is going on?" Kathryn begged.

Carol laughed as she shook her head. "Sorry, no can do, I made a promise to Daryl I wouldn't tell until everything was ready."

The young woman groans. "Maybe you should get some sleep, you look tired. We'll send someone to get you when everything is ready."

"Yeah I feel tired; the baby has been kicking my ass and zapping my energy." Kathryn pouts, Carol laughs as she responds. "Yes, that was the same for me when I had Sophia. Don't worry, by the time he or she comes you'll get your energy back."

WD~WD~WD~WD~WD~WD

Daryl smiled at the gazebo; they had fixed it up for what he planned.

Carol told him she sent Kathryn to take a nap, he goes to get her, he'd been so excited since she spotted the place.

As Daryl entered their bedroom, he smiled seeing his pregnant girlfriend sleeping.

To him this was the most wonderful view he had seen, the woods of Georgia didn't compare.

Walking over to the sleeping mother to be he sits down beside her.

He didn't want to wake her, but he had planned this, they all did and it was going to be amazing.

Laying a gentle hand on her shoulder he gently shakes her awake "Come on littl' mama time to wake up." He whispers in her ear.

Kathryn moans and rolls away wanting to sleep, but hearing Daryl urged her to wake, she couldn't fight it anymore.

Upon waking she was met by soft lips, she moans in pleasure as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Well that's a great way to get me up." He chuckles as he sits up.

"I bet, now come on it's time for yer surprise, we're wasting daylight." He pulls her up and walks to her bag.

Finding a white short sleeve shirt he picks it up "Want you to wear this, I like the shirt ya have on. Just this is what I want fer ya to wear."

Kathryn shakes her head as she takes her black sweater off. "Boy this had better be good."

Daryl smiles. "It will be I promise."

Taking her hand, he leads them outside where white chairs were set up and the group stood.

The chairs led to a gazebo with Christmas lights lit up and decorations adorned around the entrance.

She watched as Daryl made her stand down the aisle way asking her to stand there.

Hershel appeared at her side a smile on his face. "You think you're getting it?"

Kathryn laughs even though she wants to cry. "Yes, I think I am daddy." Hershel smiles as he kisses her forehead.

She looks back to see Daryl waiting on the right of the gazebo, her heart starts beating fast as Hershel leads her down the aisle.

Once they stopped near the steps, Hershel gives Daryl her hand and takes his position at the top of the steps.

Tears fell from the woman as Hershel begins the ceremony; both Daryl and Kathryn stared into each other's eyes.

"Daryl you said you two made your own vows once, but you like to do different ones now?" Daryl nods not looking away from the angel in front of him.

"I never thought I'd do this. Then again I never thought...I'd fall in love." He looks down at their feet before looking back up.

"When I met ya and Jasmine...honestly thought like Shane, just more mouths to feed," He chuckles, shaking his head as he continues. "But Jasmine saw different, she squirmed her way through walls I built. Then I saw ya, sad, broken, and alone."

Kathryn smiles as tears roll down her face. "I ain't good with words...I ain't no poet or nuthin. But I will promise this. To love and protect ya, through good or bad until sickness or walkers eat us."

Everyone seemed to laugh at that last part, they all guessed since no one knew if they were going to die of old age that this was second best.

Kathryn wipes her eyes as she looks at the rugged man in front of her.

"Daryl...there's so much I want to say...so much I want to do. Once I met you I knew, somehow I knew you were it." She looks over at her mother and smiles, Carol nods for her to continue.

"Whether you knew it or not you wormed your way in my heart as well. But I will to love and cherish you, through good or bad until sickness or walkers eat us." She tries not to cry.

Hershel smiles as he asks Daryl to present the rings, Kathryn looks at him surprised because he's not a jewelry wearing guy.

Daryl holds his hands out presenting her with two female rings; one was a normal gold band while the other was a gold band with a black stone on top.

The one beside them was a male gold band with a scull on top with ruby eyes.

Kathryn smiles as she cries; taking Daryl's ring she slips it on his ring finger as he slips hers on her ring finger.

Hershel smiles and looks at Daryl. "You may now kiss your bride."

Daryl smiles grabbing her waist pulling her in close he kisses her hungrily and passionately.

As he pulls back everyone was clapping, though the now married couple didn't seem to notice.

That's when the song _Time of My Life _from the movie _Dirty Dancing _started playing softly.

Kathryn looked around and found a boom box playing beside her.

Daryl takes her up the steps and they shared their first dance. He surprised her by him leading; to her he didn't seem the type of man to know how.

They smiled as he spun her causing her to giggle, and for the first time it felt like the world didn't go to shit. Like their past never happened and that's what he wants her to feel.

After the dance Rick had started cooking the deer Daryl had found while he was out.

Kathryn couldn't believe it she was Mrs. Daryl Dixon! It felt surreal, he was the least romantic and here he tried his best to make this work.

To her he did she couldn't keep the tears from stopping as Carol, Lori, Beth, and Maggie each took turns hugging and congratulating her.

It took the whole family to go around hugging and saying their congratulations.

While they were eating, Daryl turned to her. "I know this isn't my thing, but I wanted to do this right even if the world went to shit. I want you by my side as my wife. You, Jass, and OUR unborn child are all the family I have left."

Kathryn drops her fork and hugs her now husband, he had told her once about his brother, so this she knew meant everything to him.

"I love you Mr. Dixon for now and for always!"

"And I love you Mrs. Dixon for now and for always!"

They lean in kissing each other passionately, which got the group cheering


	13. Chapter 11:I'm From Ohio

**Save Me, Save You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters except my own! The rest is all AMC!**

**summary: twenty-nine year old Kathryn Smith and her daughter three year old Jasmine have been on their own until they meet the Atlanta group on the highway. both mother and daughter carry with them a scared and frightening past but Kathryn is also carrying with her something more. Enter Daryl Dixon Hunter, tracker, and all around bad ass as well carries a dark past can they both save each other or will someone or something tear them apart?**

**Theme song: Hell Is For Children by: Pat Benatar/ Acceptance by: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Silent Hill: Shattered Memories (Original Soundtrack)**

Chapter 11: I'm From Ohio

Winter came and it's brutal.

Everyone was grateful for Kathryn preparing them all.

She had everyone stock up on food, clothes, medicine, firewood, and ammo.

Rick was truly grateful, when he asked how she thought of all it her response was, "My great grandma lived during the Great Depression, she taught me."

Now winter was here and everyone was happy for her quick thinking.

Jasmine shivered when she woke up, her and Carl share a room in the old plantation house.

Getting up, she looks for her mother.

Kathryn and Daryl were already up by the time Jasmine came down stairs.

Both adults looked up from the fire place, Daryl was starting up. Jasmine walked over to her mother and curled up at her side.

Kathryn looked down at her shivering child. "Sweetheart, you ok?" She puts her hand on the three year old's forehead.

"Yess...mommy just cold."

Kathryn smiled. "Well go up stairs and put two long sleeve shirts on and your hoodie, ok sweety? Don't forget two pairs of socks as well."

Jasmine nods, running up the stairs.

Daryl turns to his wife, her stomach was now huge and she could hardly move around the house like she used to.

"How do ya know this? I mean we get snow but never this bad." He asks as he looks outside.

Kathryn pushes her long brown hair out of her face. "I'm from Ohio remember love? We prepare for this shit."

Daryl chuckles as he walks over to her.

Kathryn was glad her man was talking to her again, after the wedding Daryl had pulled away, embarrassed of what he did.

It took Carol and Rick to knock some sense back into him.

In those last few weeks Kathryn was depressed and scared he wouldn't return to her.

Daryl sits on the couch beside her, he takes his hand and rubs her stomach.

"I love ya Kathryn Dixon." He leans in and kisses her softly as the baby kicks his hand.

Looking down, both adults smile. "I love ya as well." He says into her stomach as he kisses the kicked spot.

Daryl sighs and looks at her. "I know I said it once, but I'm saying it again. I'm sorry, I promise I won't happen again."

Kathryn smiled. "I know it won't." He gave her a questioning look. "I'll kill you before you leave me."

Daryl chuckles and kisses her again.

By this time everyone was coming down to eat, Rick had said he wanted to go to town see if they can find any baby things for the coming spring.

Everyone seems to agree that it needed to be down including Daryl.

Kathryn was worried about them. Rick, Daryl, and Glenn are the ones going on this run.

Everyone stood outside saying good bye to the three men, Jasmine was pouting and crossing her arms.

"Jass, come and say good bye to daddy please." Kathryn begged her three year old.

"NO!"

Daryl kisses Kathryn's cheek. "Let me talk to her darlin."

Kathryn nods, waddling to the truck and waiting for him there.

Daryl walks over to the stubborn little girl. "Now come'er talk ta me." He says with authority.

Jasmine looks at the ground as she walks over to her father.

"What's got ya upset Half Pint?"

Jass looks and bursts into tears. "I's don't want ya to goes!"

Daryl sighs knowing that was the answer. He picks her up and holds her close.

"Now listen ta me ok? I'm comin back to ya and yer mama. Ain't no man or walker is gonna stop me. Ya hear?"

Jasmine nods and hugs his neck tight.

"I love you daddy."

Daryl closes his eyes tight, hugging his three year old close. "I love ya to baby girl, remember I'm comin back."

Jasmine nods as she he puts down so she could join Carl who hugs her to him.

Daryl turns to his snow bunny wife who was playing with the snow on the truck.

He smiles as he walks over to her, wrapping his arms as far as they could go and kisses her neck.

Moaning she turns. "Come back to us."

Daryl nods kissing her. "I will promise, stay off yer feet and no straining yerself."

WD~WD~WD~WD~WD

It had been hours since the three men left, T-dog and Hershel standing themselves by the window.

Kathryn waited with everyone in the living room. She was perched on the couch.

All seemed to be quiet in the house, no rustle of movement was made except for Carol who was cooking.

Hershel shifted on his feet as he squinted out the window.

Kathryn looked up. "Daddy, everything ok?"

Hershel shook his head. "Not sure, T you looking at what I'm looking?"

T nods. " Yeah, everyone should get their shit packed."

Kathryn looks up. "But Rick, Glen, and Daryl aren't back yet. What's going on?"

She was getting worried as Maggie ran up stairs with the kids to pack everything.

Hershel turned back and walked over to her. "Sweetheart, you have to keep calm for the sake of the baby." He looks at her rifle in hand. "Looks like a herd is headed up the hill, we need to be quick and quiet. The others will find us I promise."

Looking in the older man's eyes she nods, she didn't want to this place, so many great memories where made here.

Tears start to fall as her mother helped her stand, making their way to the back where the cars are parked.

Jasmine hugs Kathryn as she cries. "Where's daddy?"

"I don't know baby girl, but I promise he will find us."

WD~WD~WD~WD

Daryl's eyes widen as Rick pulls up the drive way, they couldn't even make it half way.

Where was everyone?

Was his wife and daughter in there?

Did they get out?

He jumps out before Rick could tell him not to.

Looking down, he saw tire tracks leading away from the house.

He gets in the truck, telling Rick to fallow the tire tracks. Daryl's heart beats a furious tattoo, afraid to find out what happened to his family

"I'm gonna find ya girls I promise." He whispers out loud to himself.

WD~WD~WD~WD

That night everyone was huddled in a small cabin.

Both mother and daughter were in a corner, Jasmine had just cried herself to sleep and Kathryn looked at the door with concerned eyes.

Lori walked over with a blanket and laid it over the sleeping child.

"They'll find us Kat, I promise just hang in there."

Kat smiled at Lori and thanked her.

That's when the door burst open, T smiling. "They're here all!"

Everyone but Kathryn and Jasmine walked out due to Kathryn sitting on the floor.

Not even ten seconds later Daryl burst into the small cabin jolting Jasmine awake.

"Daddy!" She yells getting up and hugging him. "I's was soo scared ya wouldn't find us!"

Daryl picks his little girl up and hugs her to him. ""Shh, daddy's here Half Pint. I'm here, shh."

The three year old cries into his shoulder, as Daryl looks over at his relieved wife.

"I'd get up but I'm stuck." Daryl chuckles as he kneels down in front of her. "For now that's where ya stay."

Kathryn smiles as he leans in and kisses her. "I ain't leavin ya that long again darlin."


	14. Chapter 12: Welcome to the World

**Save Me, Save You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters except my own! The rest is all AMC!**

**summay: twenty-nine year old Kathryn Smith and her daughter three year old Jasmine have been on their own until they meet the Atlanta group on the highway. both mother and daughter carry with them a scared and frightening past but Kathryn is also carrying with her something more. Enter Daryl Dixon Hunter, tracker, and all around bad ass as well carries a dark past can they both save each other or will someone or something tear them apart?**

**Theme song: With Arms Wide Open by: Creed/ Goodbye Yellow Brick Road by: Elton John**

Chapter 12: Welcome to the World

Daryl got off his bike looking around, the signs of spring all around him.

The small caravan came to a halt in a small cul-de-sac, Rick got out.

Kathryn and Jasmine sat in the Grime's truck.

Jasmine looks at her mother." Are ya excited about the baby mommy?

Kathryn smiled, Jasmine had taken to her father's accent and it sounded adorable.

"Yes sweety I am, your grandpa says he or she is due any day now." She smiles at her three year old.

"But what if it's twins?" Jasmine asks, Kathryn sat there thinking as she saw Rick, Daryl, and Glenn go inside a white two story house.

Lori looks at Kathryn then Jasmine." Twins, triplets, or just one baby we'll all take care of them, ok?"

Jasmine nods, satisfied with the answer.

Kathryn gives Lori a grateful look, it had been rough for both women.

She was tired and the truck wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, especially for a pregnant woman.

Daryl came jogging back saying it was clear. Lori who was showing, climbed out first.

Daryl helps Jasmine out first before turning to Kathryn, he smiles seeing his pregnant wife holding her stomach as she scoots close to the door.

"Ya ok there darlin?" He whispers as he puts a hand behind her back.

Kathryn huffs and puffs as she grabs her husband's callused hand." I will be when we're inside and I can stretch my legs."

Daryl nods as he slowly eases her out of the truck. "Come on beautiful let's get ya inside."

Kathryn smiles and kisses his cheek." You're sweet Hun, but I'm more of a beached whale then beautiful."

He chuckles, shaking his head. "Naw, yer as beautiful as the first day we met."

Kathryn giggles and smiles." You're sweet when you want to be Mr. Dixon." She patted his cheek as she waddled up the steps.

WD~WD~WD~WD~WD

The next morning Kathryn was helping her mother with breakfast.

Daryl had gone out hunting the other night and came back with a squirrel, and to her sadness a cat.

She knew having a pet wasn't a luxury anymore, but all her memories of having one made her sad.

Even Jasmine cried but when Daryl told her it sacrificed himself so she could eat, Jasmine calmed down.

Kathryn stopped opening a can, her hand went to her bump.

Carol looked over concerned." Kat sweety are you ok?"

"Yeah just...I guess it was just the baby kicking." Carol smiles and nods." Why don't you go sit in the living room, it's almost ready."

Kat agrees and does what her mother says and sits on the couch.

It was an hour after breakfast, Daryl was helping Kathryn with some of her exercises in the baby book they had found.

He was getting more nervous and scared, he was going to be a father...he was used to Jasmine but a baby?

How was he to take care of one?

Kathryn stopped and looked at her husband "Daryl what's wrong?"

He looks at her and shakes his head. "Sumthin stupid is all."

Kathryn turns so she sits Indian style, so she could see him.

"Tell me please?" She asks.

Daryl looks at her then at the floor as he bites his thumb, his nervous habit that she found adorable.

"Just nervous, I'm use to Jass but...a baby? I have no clue."

Kathryn sighs and smiles as she leans into him. "You are going to be an amazing father. You already are with Jasmine, don't ever doubt yourself again Daryl Dixon."

He looks in her eyes and nods. "Yeah yer right."

"Damn right, I'm right..." Kathryn gasps holding her stomach.

Daryl looks up at her "Kat? What's wrong darlin?"

She looks up at him her eyes full of fear as a wave of pain hits her abdomen.

"Daryl...get dad...it's time." Daryl's eyes widen." Now?"

She growls." No tomorrow, I'm just doubled over in pain for no reason."

Daryl runs out of the room yelling Hershel's name.

Everyone was in prepared mode, everything happened so fast for Kathryn she couldn't keep up.

Her dress was up, panties down and knees bent.

Daryl was holding her against him, his back against the couch.

Hershel looks up and smiles." You're almost completely dilated sweetheart, just hold on there."

Kathryn screams, crushing Daryl's hands, but he doesn't complain.

"I need to push now!" She screams.

Rick looked from his place at the window along with T-dog, he knew she was in pain, but she needed to be quieter.

He didn't know how many walkers were out there and they could hear her.

It took four hours and 21 minutes for two fraternal newborns to be brought into the world.

Kathryn had named them Joseph Adam Dixon after her grandfather and Christian Rose Dixon after her grandmother.

Daryl stared in awe at the tiny lives before him.

He was a father now, he just couldn't believe it. He looks down at his sleeping wife and knew it was all her.

He looks down at his sleeping son and smiles." Welcome to the world littl' man."


	15. Chapter 13 part 1: Homeward Bound

**Save Me, Save You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters except my own! The rest is all AMC!**

**summary: twenty-nine year old Kathryn Smith and her daughter three year old Jasmine have been on their own until they meet the Atlanta group on the highway. both mother and daughter carry with them a scared and frightening past but Kathryn is also carrying with her something more. Enter Daryl Dixon Hunter, tracker, and all around bad ass as well carries a dark past can they both save each other or will someone or something tear them apart?**

**Theme song: Sister Christain by:Night Ranger**

Chapter 13 part 1: Homeward Bound

I took three weeks before Kathryn could move around.

Everyone took the time to help with the twins as best they could making Jasmine jealous at first, that everyone paid attention to them. Daryl assured her that they all still loved her and watch over her like they always do.

This seemed to calm the soon to be four year old.

Once Kathryn was allowed to move again, they had to move on due to a herd headed their way.

The one good thing about the twins were they weren't very fussy, Hershel assured Daryl it was because they had some sense of their environment.

They stopped in a neighborhood; Rick, Carl, T-dog, and Daryl go into a house. Maggie and Glen take care of the perimeter of the house.

Kathryn watched from her place in the bushes. She was happy to have some mobility back to help deafened her family.

She watched through the bushes as she hold the makeshift baby sling, she was holding her son while her mother held onto Chrissi.

She heard a whistle from Rick and they all walked up to the house.

They hauled what they could inside; everyone was silent except for the cooing babies.

Summer seam to hit them hard along with no food, even Daryl was having a harder time hunting due to the walkers scaring off the game.

Everyone took their places in what was once the living room. Kathryn and Jass sitting close to Daryl.

Joe whimpered in his sling, she had clothed the babies to keep them from getting heat stroke.

Kathryn pulls the strap of her tank top down so she could feed him. Daryl looks down at her smirking, as he plucks feathers from an owl he found in a bed room.

"Slow down littl' man leave sum fur yer sister?" He whispers as he watches.

Carl comes walking back in; Kathryn looks up from watching her son, her daughter hadn't made a noise since they entered.

Disappointment crosses over Kathryn's face, Carl had come in with cans but they were dog food.

He went to open it with the can opener everyone watched with worn faces.

Rick walks over picking up the can, looks at it and tosses it into the fireplace.

Daryl looks up from plucking the owl when Chissi started crying, Jo was still suckling on his mother.

Carol and Jasmaine try to calm her, Lori doesn't even look up.

Both she and Rick had been having a rough time and she was more worried now at her own growing inside her.

T-dog looks out the window seeing walkers he makes a warning noise.

They all get up and rush out the kitchen door.

Kathryn was getting tired of the cat and mouse game, all she wants is a safe place for her children and husband.

Daryl felt the same way as he helped her into the truck, Carol hands Chrissi to Jass.

They all stop off at a small road; Glen taking out a map of Georgia they found in one building.

Joe had stopped nursing around this time and switched off with his sister.

Kathryn walked close to the SUV, everyone was mapping out where to go.

They all wonder how many walkers were where there and what herd would meet up with next. To her it felt like they were predicting a tornado watch.

Daryl looked up at Rick once and everyone dispersed, wanting to go to the river and clean up.

"While the others go wash their panties wanna go hunt?" Daryl asked Rick.

Kathryn stuck her tongue out at her husband. "You just don't want to get clean."

Daryl smirks. "Damn right, like ya said before look, more sexy with dirt on me."

Kathryn blushes as Rick chuckles at the couples banter. "Yeah let's go, that owl didn't really hit the spot."

Daryl nods as he kisses his wife and kids bye.

Kathryn smiles as she makes her way to the river, she looks down at her daughter the little girl nursing where her brother once was.

Looking up, Carol smiles at her daughter. "Where's Daryl?"

Kathryn smiles back. "Oh, he went hunting with Rick, they're hoping the catch better game than that owl."

Carol nods as Kathryn takes her hiking boots off along with her warn out socks.

She wades in the water wanting to clean her daughter and herself up a bit.

"Lori and Jass washed Joe for you if you need help let me know."

Looking up, Kathryn smiles. "I could use the help."

An hour later Rick and Daryl come back, a smile graced his lips as he jogs over and kisses her deeply.

"We found a potential home darlin." He says excitedly.

Kathryn smiles and raises an eyebrow. "Home? What are you talking about?"

Rick explains about a prison he and Daryl found while out hunting.

That's where they found themselves, outside the fence of a prison.

Rick cutting the fence open, Kathryn held her pistol in hand.

Her eyes scanning like everyone else.

She heard her name being called and saw Daryl hold his hand out on the other side.

She took it as she went through the hole, Jasmine held onto Joe as they all looked around.

They ended up jogging; Kathryn looked down at Chrissi who was asleep in the baby sling.

They ended up at the entrance of the yard. "It's perfect." He says as he fills everyone in on his plan.

Kathryn, Carl, and Jasmine loved the idea; those two had become little warriors.

She looks to her husband as he smiles nodding, as they were deciding on who would close the gate.

Rick assigns Carol and Daryl to the tower on one end, Kathryn looks at them. "Watch each other's backs." They both nod, Daryl kisses her forehead before jogging away, her mother following behind.

Carl, Hershel, and Jasmine took the tower beside them. Jasmine hands Joe off to her mother.

Kathryn nods with a proud smile on her face; she lays her little boy on her shoulder.

Rick looks at both mothers'. "I'll go for the gate." Kathryn stifles a giggles, to her it sounded like sarcasm, which it probably was.

T-dog, Maggie, Glen, and Beth all run out to distract and take down walkers.

Kathryn watches as Lori goes to open the door for Rick. She watches as everyone took a walker down, Kathryn sighs wanting to help.

Lori looks over at the young mother "I know you want to help sweetie."

Kathryn gives Lori a smile. "Yeah, I just feel useless. I mean, yes I have the babies to take care of, but I want to do so much more."

Lori nods in understanding as they look on.

Carol yells. "He did it."

Daryl looks around as he nods. "Light it up!" He yells and the gun shots grow louder, picking the walkers off one by one.

Smiles spread on everyone's faces as twilight set in, the baby's cried due to the loud noise.

"Shh, its ok, we're making it safe for you guys to live in, its ok." Kathryn coos to her newborns.

Once the last walker fell, everyone looked around at each other. They congratulated each other.

Daryl looks at Hershel. "Nice shooting." He turns to his wife who was trying to calm down the babies.

He walks over and smiles, he knew she wanted to help. He saw the longing in her eyes.

"Hey, they ok?" He asks, as he takes Joe from her.

"Yeah, it was just the gun fire, it startled them."

Daryl nods as he wraps an arm around her waist and leads her into the field.

Carol laughed as she jogged in the middle of the gravel walk way. "We haven't had this much space since the farm!"

Kathryn smiles at her mother as she takes the sling off and holds Chrissi.

"Look baby girl, there's daddy." She smiles, pointing at Daryl.

The hunter looks at his daughter and smiles "Hey princess, look ya'll be able to run around soon with ya brother and sister soon."

Chrissi and Joe coo as Jasmine runs up to her parents. "I can't wait for'em to walk. Then they can play with me!" She says excitedly.

Daryl chuckles as he ruffles her hair.

T-dog cheers behind them, Kathryn giggles and looks at her husband.

"We're safe here. We have a home."

Daryl nods "Almost, Rick wants to get in."

Kathryn nods and smiles "We're so close Daryl, we're so close."

He nods and kisses the side of her head.

That night Daryl took watch on top of an over turned prison bus at the front of the gates.

Kathryn was nursing the twins by the fire. Daryl had gone out hunting squirrel after the excitement was over.

Kathryn looks over at her husband, who was wearing the poncho she found him in a store.

"Hmmm, just like mom used to make." Glen jokes as he throws a bone away from the group.

T-dog had pointed out about keeping the walkers away from the river, digging a canal under the fence for fresh water.

Hershel had put in about making a garden for fresh fruit and veggies.

"That's his third time around." Her father pointed out, Rick walking the fence line.

Beth looked at Lori saying it would be a good place to have the baby.

Kathryn looked over at her mother, but she already read her daughter's mind and took food to Daryl.

Daryl helps Carol up. "Kat wanted me to get this to you. Saying if you don't get any you won't eat at all."

Daryl made a comment about Shane or Rick hogging it.

Carol admitted that Rick was doing better than Shane ever would.

"But I want to thank you, taking care of Kat and her children. Being a good husband to her, a good father to the children." She looks down. "Ed or Shane wouldn't have stepped up the way you did."

Daryl nods. "I love her and those kids. Would die for them." He admits.

He gets down off the bus and helps Carol down.

Hershel asked Beth to sing for them, at first she hesitated but then went ahead and did it.

Daryl walks over to Kathryn and Jasmine and sits down. He places Jasmine on his lap.

Jasmine holds Joe who ended up falling asleep along with his sister, after their nursing.

Daryl pulls Kathryn into him, she leans her head on his shoulder.

Rick suggests everyone turn in saying they're going to take the prison tomorrow. He told them that the prison had fallen early and no one had looked to loot it.

"This place could be a gold mine!" He says excitedly.

Hershel looks at him saying that they would run low on ammo.

Rick nods agreeing. "That's why we have to go in hand to hand. We've been through a lot already,"

He looks at his son then everyone else. "These assholes don't stand a chance."

Kathryn sighs, she knew Rick was right. But she couldn't help but think of what might happen.

No, no she wasn't going down that road, Rick was right they made it this far.

Daryl sighs as he helps his girls up and makes a sleeping spot close to the fire, but not to close.

"Ya heard the man girls, let's get some rest, got a big day tomorrow." Kathryn and Jasmine nods smiling at him.

Both adults put the infants next in between them as their ritual.

Daryl looks at his wife and smiles; nothing had seemed to change except the bags under her eyes making her look older.

Kathryn smiles back. "I love you Daryl, so much."

Daryl takes his hand and holds hers. "Love ya to Kat. Get some rest littl' mama."

She nods and closes her eyes feeling safe for once.

WD~WD~WD~WD

That morning everyone was up.

Daryl kissed his girls as they all got ready, Rick wanted Hershel, Carl, and Jasmine to man the gates.

As the old ex-farmer/veterinarian opened the gate, Daryl, Rick, Glen, Maggie, and T-dog went through.

They started going after the walkers.

Kathryn held Joe and Chrissi as she watched her husband. She knew he'd be safe but she couldn't help but still worry.

The others went to distract the other walkers taking them down.

Kathryn watched as the inside group made their way out of site, Lori tries to look. "Do you see them, I can't."

Carol looks at her. "In there?"

Kathryn joins the others, watching the inside group move into the building.

Daryl looks at her and nods before following Rick.

Kathryn watches as the door closes, her heart sinks. She bows her head praying Daryl and the others would be safe.

An hour later, Glen and Maggie come out saying it was clear to come in. Everybody grabbed something and entered inside the building.

Kathryn smiles, happy to be safe indoors. Rick mentions that the cell block they were in was safe.

Kathryn looks up at her husband who was on the second floor. He nods for her and Jasmine to come up the stairs.

She follows. "Ain't sleepin' in no cage, I'll take the perch. Now you and Jass can take the cell next to me."

Kathryn shakes her head. "I'm not sleeping without you, Jasmine and the babies can have the cell next to us."

Daryl nods agreeing with that.

They both set up spots for them, on the lower prison bunks.

They laid the infants in their new spots, Jasmine took the top bunk.

Daryl pulls out two mattresses for him and Kathryn. He grabs her waist pulling her to him, Kathryn smiles looking into his eyes.

"Well Mr. Dixon, we're home." She says as she wraps her arms around his neck.

Daryl nods. "Sure are, though never imagined being in prison."

She giggles. "Well, it is safe, whole lot more safer then out there."

He smiles and leans in kissing her softly, she tries not to moan since they we're out in the open.

The adults lay down, that night they made love for the first time without her being pregnant.

WD~WD~WD~WD

That morning Rick woke up Daryl, he wanted to get to the armory and cafeteria.

Daryl rolls over and smiles at his wife who was cuddled against him.

He runs his hand up and down her scared arms; he leans in and kisses her shoulder.

God, how he didn't want to move, he wanted to stay in bed making love to her for hours, but that wasn't his wish, not now.

"Kat, come on littl' mama time to get up, the guys and I need to get movin."

Kathryn moans and rolls over, her bear shoulder showing the old mark.

Daryl sighs and kisses her once again. "Come on darlin."

She sighs and sits up. "Don't want to." He chuckles. "I know but it I got to get movin."

Kathryn nods as she watches him get dressed.

She decides to follow after putting on a black tank top, skinny jeans, and hiking boots.

Her mother comes up to check on her. "How did you sleep?"

Kathryn blushes and nods. "Great, good, wonderful."

Both women started laughing. "Daryl help with that?"

The younger woman giggles as she nods.

Beth came up the stairs smiling. "Daryl want's you Kathryn, Jess and I can take care of the babies. We'll call when they get hungry."

Kathryn smiles thanking Beth before making her way down the stairs.

"Hey, everything ok handsome?" Daryl turns and nods "Yeah just wanted to tell ya we're about to leave."

Kathryn nods and smiles as she kisses his cheek. "Be safe and come back to us."

Daryl nods. "Always littl' mama."

She nods back as they kiss.

Rick turns to Carl telling him that he was going to stay behind to protect the woman.

Kathryn walks up to him when he begins to protest.

"Don't worry, I'll help." She winks, Daryl shakes his head.

"You be careful as well." He points to her.

Kathryn turns and salutes at him to lighten the mood.

"Sir, yes Sir!" She smirks at him; he shakes his head mumbling about something along the lines of smartass woman.

Carl locks them in.


	16. Chapter 13 part 2: Survivers and Threat

**Save Me, Save You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters except my own! The rest is all AMC!**

**summary: twenty-nine year old Kathryn Smith and her daughter three year old Jasmine have been on their own until they meet the Atlanta group on the highway. both mother and daughter carry with them a scared and frightening past but Kathryn is also carrying with her something more. Enter Daryl Dixon Hunter, tracker, and all around bad ass as well carries a dark past can they both save each other or will someone or something tear them apart?**

**Theme song: Need You Now by: Lady Antebellum**

Chapter 13 part 2: Survivors and Threat from Within

Kathryn paced back and forth near the door. She had just fed the twins and put them down for a proper nap.

It had been hours since the men had left; Carol sighs and puts a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"It'll be ok, their coming back I promise." She assured.

Kathryn nods biting her lower lip. "I know, still can't help but worry."

Carol gives her a sad smile.

Not ten minutes after her mother walks away she hears clanging.

Rick yells for Carl to open the door, Kathryn yells for Carl as she moves out of the way.

Kathryn bites down her fear, hoping Daryl was ok.

Her eyes widen at the site of her bloody father. "Oh God." She whispers as Beth yells.

Looking around she sees that Daryl isn't with them.

She follows T-dog as she closes the door behind her.

Kathryn heard a man talking back to Daryl as she and T walk around the corner. "Ya ain't comin in neither!" T-dog yells pulling out his gun.

Daryl looks over to the man then at his wife; she looks to him. "I had to know if you were ok." She says as she walks over to Daryl.

A man with tattoos whistles her way. "Well hello mamacita." He says out loud.

Daryl growls/ "Don't talk ta her! Kat get behind me!" Kathryn nods as she pulls out her gun.

There was no way she was becoming a victim again.

"This is my house, my rules I can go anywhere I damn near please!" Tattoo man yells.

The shouting gets louder and Kathryn gets anxious, as Daryl tries to keep her out of site of the Mexican convict.

Rick finally comes out saying there was no need for the fighting.

The Mexican looks at Rick. "How many of you in there?" He asks.

"Too many for you to count." He counters back.

The Mexican asks why they couldn't go to a hospital.

Rick looks at Daryl and T.

"Daryl take Kat back to the cell block." Rick finally tells him.

Daryl nods. "Come on." He tells her, grabbing her elbow.

Kathryn knew she was in trouble with her husband. "Look Daryl, I'm sorry I didn't know. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Daryl stops at the gate banging on it. "S'ok, just wait for me in there." Kat sighs and nods.

"OK, I love you." He leans in as Carl unlocks the cell. "Love you too, stay inside!"

She nods walking back into the cell, Carl locks it behind her.

She walks up to Beth. "How's dad doing?" She whispers.

Beth turns and hugs her crying into her chest.

Carol looks up at Kathryn. "We won't know yet until the bleeding stops."

She leads Beth and Jasmine upstairs to the babies; all three of them play with the infants.

She heard the doors open and Kathryn peers out, she hears Carl ask what they have.

"Can corn, can beans, can can. There's more food coming."

Kathryn smiles "Is Daryl ok?"

T looks up and smiles. "Don't worry your prudy little head there, your man is fine!" He hollers back to her.

Kathryn smiles as she nurses Chrissi, Joe was sleeping on the bed.

She looks at the male infant; she couldn't help but notice how much he looked like _HIM._

Kathryn shakes her head, she couldn't think like that. The babies are her's and Daryl's.

It's not like she was going to bump into him again, she prayed.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Kathryn ran down the steps when she heard the men return.

Daryl looks up and opens his arms out, she jumps into him as they hug each other.

That's when Hershel wakes up, Beth, Maggie, and Jasmine cheer.

Kathryn smiles as she hugs Daryl to her.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Kathryn smiles as she wakes up, Daryl had left early with her mother, Rick,and T-dog.

She hears the twins cooing down stairs, both Beth and Jasmine giggling.

Getting dressed she walks down the stairs. "Hey you two, how are the babies?"

Beth and Jass look up and smile. "Good, we're trying to teach them how to talk."

Kathryn smiles at Jass "Well they won't be doing that until they're a year old."

Jasmine pouts as her mother giggles. "But you can keep trying."

Kathryn took Joe when Lori and Beth went to look for crutches.

Once they came back, the three of them including Carl helped Hershel.

Once he made it outside is cell, Lori asked if he wanted to stop to which he answered "Let's take a little stroll."

WD~WD~WD~WD

Kathryn smiled as the babies coos grew louder as they walked the halls.

Lori opened the door; she got in front of her father, Beth in back.

They smiled as Hershel hops along.

Carl looks at the older man. "Ready to race Hershel?"

Hershel smiles at Carl. "Give me another day, I'll take ya on."

Kathryn turns the corner and sees Daryl on the other side of the fence.

She turns Joe around so he is sitting on her arm.

She points across the way. "Look there's daddy, wave to daddy Joe."

Joe coos happily as Kathryn takes his little chubby arm and waves it.

Silence, except the babies cooing seems to come around the prison, until Carl turns and holds his gun up pushing Jasmine behind him.

"Hershel!" He yells.

Kathryn turns but doesn't screams and grabs Beth's arm as she holds onto her baby boy. Both Rick and Daryl yell at their significant others.

Kathryn runs to Hershel and Beth, her father grabs her arm hauling her up.

She turns to help him when Beth yells that there are walkers behind him.

Kathryn yells for Beth to take Joe, she pulls her pistol out of the waist of her pants.

Hershel takes his crutches and pushes the walkers back down the stairs.

Kathryn turns to look out when she sees Carl take a hold on Jasmine and Jasmine holding Chrissi.

She watches as they run with Lori and Maggie, Kathryn sighs in relief knowing her babies were safe with them.

Hershel lays a gentle hand on Kathryn's shoulder. "They'll be ok, just worry about Joe."

Kathryn nods and smiles at her father and nods as she watches Daryl take down a walker.

Ricks asks were Lori and Carl had gone. Hershel told him they were with Jasmine and Chrissi, Beth put in that T was bit but didn't know where he or Carol went.

Kathryn stood frozen, her mother was missing?

Daryl looks up at her pointing at her. "Stay there and take care of Joe, I'll find Jasmine and Chrissi."

Kathryn nods. "Be safe!"

Daryl looks back nodding, before alarms went off and Joe started to cry.

Kathryn looks around holding her gun. She turns. "Beth swap, take my gun and I'll take Joe."

Beth nods doing so.

Kathryn holds her crying infant, rocking him trying to calm him.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Kathryn bites her lip wondering where everyone was at.

She holds Joe close and feels she couldn't cry, but not until she knew her babies were safe.

Kathryn walks back and forth rocking her child who was already asleep.

They had to be back by now. "Daddy where are they?"

Her father looks at her. "They'll be back, it'll be ok sweetheart."

Kathryn sighs when she sees the men run out.

Daryl runs to her, hugging both his wife and child.

"Darlin where's Jasmine and Chrissi?" Kathryn blinks

"I don't know...I don't know where she is. They're supposed to be with Carl, Maggie, and Lori." She panics.

Until they hear two babies cooing, both adults look up to see Carl, Maggie, Jasmine and two babies, one Chrissi and the other...

"Oh God...Lori..." She whispers, one of Kathryn's hands goes to her mouth as Jasmine runs to her parents.

Daryl holds the four year old and his wife close as she cries into his shoulder.


	17. Chapter 14 part 1: Nightmare Returned

**Save Me, Save You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters except my own! The rest is all AMC!**

**summary: twenty-nine year old Kathryn Smith and her daughter three year old Jasmine have been on their own until they meet the Atlanta group on the highway. both mother and daughter carry with them a scared and frightening past but Kathryn is also carrying with her something more. Enter Daryl Dixon Hunter, tracker, and all around bad ass as well carries a dark past can they both save each other or will someone or something tear them apart?**

**Theme song: Who's Crying Now? by: Journey**

Chapter 14 part 1: Nightmare Returned

Everyone started snapping out of it realizing the baby needs formula.

Daryl, Maggie, and Glenn were going on an emergency run, Daryl was right they weren't going to lose anyone else.

Kathryn had to be strong, Rick was out of it, her mother wasn't here and she couldn't feed this baby as well as her two.

She watched as Rick picked up and axe and ran where Maggie, Jasmine, and Carl came from.

Daryl sent Beth with Carl on watch duty to make sure he was okay.

Kathryn turns and runs. "Daryl!"

He turns in time for her to hug him. "I love you, I love you so damn much. Please, please be safe!" She grabs his neck putting her forehead against his.

They both look into each other's eyes. "I love you too, I'll be back Littl' mama I promise."

Kathryn nods as she turns to Maggie who was the only one going with him.

"Take care of him; make sure he comes back to us." Maggie nods as she hops on the back of the Triumph.

Daryl nods to her as he pulls away.

Glenn walks up to Kathryn. "They'll be fine."

She turns to look at him and nods. "You're right, I better get inside and feed Chrissi she's probably hungry."

He nods as she watches her walk back in.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Kathryn sighs as puts the twins down for their nap.

Luckly, Chrissi hadn't needed much. Glenn had gone to dig graves and Rick was MIA, so it was her father and her for the time being.

Kathryn sighs as she looks at the cans of cream corn.

She wasn't her mother; she didn't know what to do. She knew how to cook, but that was it.

Kathryn puts the can down and walks outside to watch for her husband.

Something told her that there was more to come, that it was just going to be a bad day all around.

WD~WD~WD~WD

It was night by the time Daryl and Maggie made it back. Daryl rushed in; the baby's wails wouldn't stop until he picked her up.

Maggie and Beth quickly prepared a bottle and Daryl fed her.

Kathryn's heart melted more at the sight of her man.

Daryl looks at Carl. "She have name?"

Caryl shakes his head. "N...Not yet. I was thinking maybe Sophia, Carol too, Andrea, Amy, Jaci, Patricia, or Lori."

To Daryl's affection he calls her Littl' Asskicker.

Everyone chuckles as Kathryn walks up to her husband and kisses his cheek.

"That's perfect babe." Daryl nods smiling as he rocks the baby as she chugs the bottle down.

That morning Daryl, Kathryn, and Jasmine woke up around dawn and go to her mother's grave.

Daryl had found a Cherokee Rose he placed it in front of her grave.

He turns to his wife and hugs her as she hugs back.

WD~WD~WD~WD

That same morning, Kathryn decided she wanted to help, pull her weight. That's when Rick walks in asking how everyone was.

Daryl mentions that they were low on ammo that's when Glenn said he and Maggie were going to make a run.

Kathryn looks up. "I was thinking about going and helping as well."

Daryl looks at her. "What?"

"I want to help Daryl, please...I feel like I need to pull my own weight and not by just taking care of the babies."

She sighs, holding up her hand before he could interrupt. "Look, they're going to need an extra set of hands. Maggie and I know what we're looking for and Glenn could keep a look out."

Daryl sighs, he did want to fight with his wife, he knew she was right.

He stands grabbing his hunting knife and puts it on the table. "Ya go, ya do what Glenn says, ya come back safe. No hero shit, ya hear me?"

Kathryn nods as she stands and hugs him. "I love you so much, I'll be back safe promise."

He chuckles "Funny I should be saying that ta you." He mumbles.

Kathryn smiles as she goes and gets ready.

Jasmine went with Daryl and Carl to comb through the tombs.

Kathryn had left with Glenn and Maggie, the three of them riding up to the _Piggly Wiggly _store.

She looks around with Maggie as she jumps out. "It's clear outside." She tells Glenn.

Both seem to stop to share a kiss. "Come on love birds, let's go. We need to hurry and get back to the prison."

Maggie looks at her and giggles. "Hey, don't say that we all know what you and Daryl did last night."

Kathryn sticks her tongue out. "You're just jealous, now let's go."

Glenn nods, grabbing a flashlight and bolt cutters, he cuts into the store door they stood outside of. All three duck in time for birds to fly out.

The women look at each other and laugh. "Glenn get that duck."

He turns and looks at them. "You serious?"

Kathryn giggles. "Yes Glenn and grab three bears while you're at it."

Glen comes out with three red baskets "Hopefully this will be enough for now."

Kathryn nods as Maggie says. "Hope your right."

That's when a man with a gun pops out, his left arm was missing from the elbow down, but it was replaced by a metal contraption with a knife at the end.

"And where is it ya good people call home?" He asks in a raspy voice.

Glenn and Maggie pull out their guns, aiming at him.

"Merle?" Glen asks.

Kathryn's eyes widen, this was Daryl's brother? He looked like he came from a fight his, nose was broken.

Merle laughs as he sets his gun down, he begins to walk over to them. "Hey back the hell up!" Maggie yells.

He agrees his hands in the air. "Can you tell me, is my brother alive?"

Kathryn steps up. "Yes he is." Glenn grabs her arm trying to hold her back.

"Who are you hunny bunch?" He asks her with a smirk on his face.

Kathryn backs up a bit. "His wife, I'm your sister-in-law."

He lets out a breathy laugh. "Whoo weey. My baby brother! I know he would break down and get in the sac with a chick. DIdn't think it would be with a chick like you. Though I do have to say you look mighty fine. Maybe he'll share when we get to where every it is ya'll are goin. I'll even call it even on everything that happened back in Atlanta. No hard feelings."

Kathryn Looks at Glenn as she bites her lip; she wanted to bring Merle back.

From what Daryl says he was just all talk and well her kids needed family.

Glenn says he would tell Daryl Merle was out here and he would come get him.

Kathryn turns to Glenn. "That's not right Glenn, this is Daryl's brother! He should come back with us!"

Glenn shakes his head. "No, we just leave him to Daryl, we can't just bring him back."

Kathryn sighs. "How about I stay here with him?"

Glenn looks at her. "Are you crazy? No, Daryl would kill me."

As they were talking Merle walks up behind Kat and puts his knife to her throat.

Kathryn screams as Glenn and Maggie raise their guns. "Now we're gonna take a little ride."

Merle yells for them to put the guns in the car.

"You're not going back to camp." Glenn says calmly as Kathryn tries to stay calm.

Merle yells for him to get in the car first then Maggie, they both comply as Merle rips the door open.

He shoves Kathryn inside and points the gun at her head.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Once Merle had taken them where he wanted them, a few men came out dragging her, Glenn and Maggie out of the car.

Merle told the men what rooms to put them in. To Kathryn this place looked like something out of a horror movie.

One man took her down further then Glenn and Maggie and threw her inside. There stood what looked like an old dentist chair.

Flashes of what happened to her came to mind, God she hopped that the group knew they were gone.


	18. Chapter 14 part 2: The Devil in Human Fo

**Save Me, Save You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters except my own! The rest is all AMC!**

**summary: twenty-nine year old Kathryn Smith and her daughter three year old Jasmine have been on their own until they meet the Atlanta group on the highway. both mother and daughter carry with them a scared and frightening past but Kathryn is also carrying with her something more. Enter Daryl Dixon Hunter, tracker, and all around bad ass as well carries a dark past can they both save each other or will someone or something tear them apart?**

**WARNING: rape and tourcher in this chapter be warned!**

**Theme song: So Cold by: Breaking Benjamin/ Afterlife by: Avenged Sevenfold**

Chapter 14 part 2: The Devil in Human Form part 1

It had been an hour or what felt like an hour when they arrived.

Kathryn walks around the haunting looking chair.

The door opens and Merle walks in, Kathryn steps up to him.

"Look, we're sorry ok. If you let us go we can take you to him." She pleads.

Merle laughs in her face. "Sorry sweet cheeks but your Asian friend wouldn't have it."

Kathryn bites her lip as she squeezes her hands together. "Please let me go please, I have children...Daryl and I both do."

Merle raises an eyebrow. "They his?"

She looks at the floor and shakes her head. "He adopted them, the babies were a result of a rape. Jasmine she...her mother died I took her in. We adopted them all three."

Merle shakes his head. "Sorry hunny, but I don't believe you. Ya see I taught my brother not to play house with whores."

Kathryn looks up at him, tears beginning to brim over. "Please, please you have to believe me, Daryl and I are married. Please I just want to go home."

Merle bites his lip as he stares at her. "Say I believe ya, how do I know ya ain't joking?"

Kathryn looks down thinking, that's when she remembers Daryl giving her his knife.

She pulls it out and hands it to him. "He wanted me to be safe...I hadn't gone out on runs because I was pregnant."

That's when the door opens again. "Merle let me handle this one."

Kathryn's eyes widen in fear, she knew that voice. Oh god how she knew that voice!

Her body trembles as she sees the nice looking man from her nightmares.

She backs away and looks at Merle. "No please...don't leave me in here with him, please don't!" Kathryn pleads to her brother-in-law.

Merle looks away and walks out.

She turns back to her former Master. "You ran away last time."

_He_ says his southern accent thick. "The question is how do I punish you, it's been such a long time." He whispers in her ear.

Kathryn pulls away which earns her a slap from the back of his hand, she falls to the floor crying.

Kathryn goes to get up, but he stomps on her back.

"See I'm going to have to break you again, you've lived so long without me." He says in a stern tone.

Kathryn hears a rattling of a belt as _HE_ pulls it off his waist.

"First I have a question. Do you know where Daryl Dixion is, or the whole group your with?"

Kathryn knew she had to stay strong she couldn't let this man go to the prison.

"Fuck you asshole!" She yells, thinking what Daryl would do.

That's when she felt a blow to her back, she screams in pain.

"Wanna run that by me again?!" _He_ yells.

Kathryn looks up at him. "You heard me asshole, fuck you!"

That's when_ he_ hits her again. "Maybe I need to re-teach you some respect!" He yells.

The pain keeps coming, and coming, her screams get louder as he beats her.

After what felt like an hour _he_ pulls her off the floor and shoves Kathryn into the chair.

"Now are you going to talk or not?!"

She looks at _him_ and spits in_ his_ face, she had to fight for everything.

She wasn't going to let_ him_ win not this time;_ he'd_ have to kill her first.

The man nods "Alright, alright so this is how you're going to play this little game?"_ He_ grabs her neck "You remember our little games my pet? Well we're going to play some now!"

_He _yells for a man to come in their cell. "Kitty you remember Jason right? He's our tattoo artist."

Kathryn's eyes widen as she tries to get up, but _HE _pushes her back in the seat and ties her down.

_He cuts _her as Jason grabs a scalpel and turns to her.

"Have fun children I'll be back in an hour."

Kathryn struggles in the chair as Jason sits down in a swivel.

"Don't move, I don't want my art work to get messed up." He tells her sternly.

That's when pain seared through her, she screams in pain as he carves into her skin.


	19. Chapter 14 part 3: The Devil in Human Fo

**Save Me, Save You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters except my own! The rest is all AMC!**

**summary: twenty-nine year old Kathryn Smith and her daughter three year old Jasmine have been on their own until they meet the Atlanta group on the highway. both mother and daughter carry with them a scared and frightening past but Kathryn is also carrying with her something more. Enter Daryl Dixon Hunter, tracker, and all around bad ass as well carries a dark past can they both save each other or will someone or something tear them apart?**

**WARNING: rape and tourcher in this chapter be warned!**

**Theme song: Mudshovel by: Stained/ Please Don't Leave me by: P!nk**

Chapter 14 part 3: The Devil in Human Form part 2

Kathryn groans as she opens her eyes, the so called tattoo artist had carved into both her arms.

The blood loss made her head spin and she couldn't focus.

She looked up to see the door open and close, Merle looks at the floor as he stands in front of it.

"Please, please I want to go home...please I want to see Daryl and my babies please." She pleads with him.

Merle sighs and walks up to her "I wish I could, but if I let you go the Gov will kill me."

Kathryn chuckles. "That's what he's calling himself these days?"

Merle nods. "Ya love my brother?"

Kathryn nods, her eyes droop in exhaustion. "With all my heart."

"What about my brother, he love you?" He asks.

Kathryn nods again. "Yes or else he wouldn't have married me."

Merle sighs and before he can speak _He _walks in. "Merle leave us, I have unfinished business with her."

Merle nods. "Yeah I got some unfinished business with the Asian kid anyway."

As the door closes, Kathryn struggles as _He _walks up to her.

"You ready to co-operate now pet?" He asks leaning into her.

Kathryn glares. "You can go to hell!" She yells.

_He_ grabs her arms tightly earning her a scream of agony.

"Then we have one last game don't we? If you don't submit to me, well I'll just move onto your friends." _He_ backs away taking his belt off and unzips his pants.

Kathryn's eyes go wide as she struggles in the chair.

_He_ cuts her pants and shirt off, he then cuts into her skin.

"You belong to me! No one else!" _He _yells, as she screams in pain.

He then pushed himself into her; Kathryn screams more as he took her.

She wanted to die and she felt like she was. Kathryn had to be strong, she wanted to see Daryl even if it was one last time.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Kathryn cries after _He_ finishes, he had left saying he was going to deal with the other girl.

Kathryn screams and cries struggling. "You bastered! You fucking basterd!"

She sobs and cries, trying to get ou,t but she knew it was worthless.

Kathryn felt tired and exhausted. "Daryl...Daryl I'm sorry, I'm soo sorry."

Some men came in untying her and dragging her out of the room.

She had no fight left, her feet dragged on the floor as her head lolled to the side.

They opened the door and tossed her into another room.

She heard screaming and running footsteps.

"Kat oh god no no...Glenn what do we do?"

Kathryn opens her eyes and looks up at her friends, her family.

"Hey you two, long time no see." Kathryn chokes out.

Both Glenn and Maggie chuckle, Maggie wipes her tear stained eyes.

Glenn looks around and points to a blanket on the far side of the room.

"Get that Maggie and see if you can find some clean rags." Maggie nods.

She runs across the room grabbing what they need, Maggie wraps Kathryn's right arm while Glenn wraps her left.

Kathryn whimpers in pain when the finish, Glenn holds her up as Maggie wraps her up in the blanket to hide her nakedness.

They lean her against a wall; Kathryn hugs the blanket around herself.

"We're going to get you out Kat, we're going to get you back to Daryl."

Kathryn nods slowly as Glenn walks over to a dead walker in the middle of the room.

He breaks off the walkers arm and digs the bones out.

Maggie helps Kathryn up and nods at her, Kathryn looks at her sister and nods back.

The door opens, Glenn and Maggie run out attacking.

Merle fights Glenn off, but Maggie kills the guard with the walker bone.

Merle slams Glenn to the ground and holds the knife to Glen's throat.

Maggie grabs a gun and points it at Merle's head but two other guards come out of nowhere.

Kathryn whimpers as one man grabs her arm, the blanket falls.

They pull her back in back in the room forcing her on her knees along with Glen and Maggie.

Kathryn looks down when they put a sac over her head; they bind her hands behind her back.

"So this is it? I'm going to die? I'm sorry Daryl I'm sorry." She thinks to herself as they force her off the floor.

As they walk out of the room a loud bang comes from besids her forcing her off her feet.

She feels a hand grab her aching arm, and the bag is pulled from her face.

Shots fire at them as she runs with them, whoever them was.

She wanted to rest but she was forced to keep running until they entered a building.

She stumbles and falls to her knees crying, what she didn't expect was two pairs of arms to wrap around her waist.

"I got ya darlin I got ya, yer safe now Kat." She turns seeing the man she had hoped to.

"Daryl! Oh god! Daryl!" She wraps her arms around his neck sobbing into his shoulder.

He picks her up bridle style, her head leans against his shoulder.

"Ain't no way out back here!" He yells to whom she assumes was Rick.

Maggie asks how he found them, Daryl grabs an afghan blanket from a nearby couch and wraps her in it.

"Can ya walk darlin, I need to help Rick?" He asks, Kathryn looks up at him as Maggie walks over to them. "I'll take her she'll be fine."

Daryl looks at her and nods. "Stay safe, I love you." He kisses her forehead and runs to Rick.

Glenn tells Daryl about Merle kidnapping them, torturing them.

Daryl looks at his wife. "So, my brother this Governor guy?"

Kathryn shakes her head as she bursts out crying again.

Maggie shakes her head telling him it's someone else, Kathryn looks up at him.

"The Governor is...he's my old Master...from before I met you." She sobs out holding the blanket close to her.

Daryl walks over to her hugging his wife to him. "Yer safe now ain't no one gonna touch ya promise." He whispers, he closes his eyes.

Daryl stops when Rick says they need to get out. "I need to talk to my brother."

Rick shakes his head. "Not now, we're in hostile territory we need to get them out."

"But my brother, if I talk to him maybe we can work something out." He pleads as he moves from foot to foot.

"Daryl please...we need you hun...I wanna go home." Daryl looks back at her then Rick. "Ok, ok let's go." He mumbles.

Rick opens the door and Daryl throws a smoke bomb in the middle of the street.

They all rush out and all hell breaks look, Maggie grabs Kathryn's hand to keep hold of her.

Daryl yells at Rick as Maggie yells at Kathryn to keep her head down.

Rick yells to take cover under a building; Kathryn clings to the blanket tightly. All she wanted was to go home.

Daryl tells them to go, that he would lay down cover fire.

Kathryn shakes her head. "No Daryl, no please we have to stay together!"

Maggie agrees as she shoots at some of the men.

Daryl assures them he would be right behind them; he kisses Kathryn and jumps out throwing a smoke bomb.

Maggie grabs Kathryn's hand and runs toward a bus, one of the prisoners from their home helps Glenn up.

He gets shot, both Glen and Maggie are yelling, Kathryn looks around for Daryl but she can't see him.

Maggie helps Kathryn climb the bus as she climbs up as well.

"Daryl! Daryl come on!" She yells over the gun fire.

As they get over the wall Kathryn falls to the ground, her eyes seem to become unfocused.

She feels two arms and thinks it's Daryl as she is lifted up bridle style, everything starts to go dark.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Kathryn wakes up leaned against the side of a SUV, Glenn kneeling beside her trying to take care of her arms.

"Where's Daryl?" She asks as she looks around.

Glenn looks up at her. "He got captured; Rick and Maggie went to get him."

She nods laying her head back praying her husband would make it out.

She looks up seeing an African American woman with a Katana standing beside them.

"Who are you?" She whispers hoarsely, the woman looks down. "Michonne."

Kathryn nods "Kathryn Dixon nice to meet you." Michonne nods at her.

They all stand when they hear yelling, Glenn sees them through the trees.

Kathryn runs to her husband, he pulls her to him. "Oh thank God you're ok." She whispers.

She then pulls away and smacks his chest. "Don't ever do that again!" He grabs her wrists saying he was sorry.

She apologizes, saying she wasn't going to leave the prison again.

Merle watches as they make their way back to the car.

Glenn and Michonne freak out because Merle was behind them, Daryl and Rick try to calm them down.

Glenn holds a gun at Daryl both husband and wife yelling at him to lower the gun.

"Looks like you gone native littl' brother." Daryl turns and glares at him. "Yeah, no more then you hanging out with that psycho!"

Merle stands from leaning against a tree, Daryl pulls Kathryn back. "Yeah, he's a charmer, been putin the wood to your girlfriend Andrea there. Then there's Daryl's wife over there. How ya like it Darlin?"

Kathryn rips herself out of Daryl's grip. "Fuck you!" She yells.

Daryl yells for him to shut up, as he makes more comments.

Glenn, Rick, and Kathryn were stunned Andrea is alive?

Merle made more comments, Daryl yells at him to shut up when Rick ends up knocking him out.

Daryl turns Kathryn around. "Ya ok? What did he do to ya?"

Kathryn looks down. "Merle nothing...he wanted to help but..._He_ would have killed us."

Daryl raises an eyebrow. "_He?"_ Kathryn nods as Maggie says the Governor.

Daryl sighs and pulls her to him, hugging her close.

Everyone started debating on whether or not to bring Merle into the fold.

Glenn and Maggie are against it, but Kathryn stayed true to her husband.

He was right, they need Merle. "He knows how the Governor thinks. Daryl says he even has military training. We need that!"

Rick seems to agree with Glenn and Maggie "SO what? Yer gonna cut Merle loose and bring back the last samurai home with us?"

Rick shook his head. "She's not comin back neither."

Maggie and Glenn wanted Michonne to go back with them, saying she led Rick and Daryl to them.

Kathryn shook her head. "No, no this isn't right. Merle is family we don't know anything about her." She hisses at them.

Daryl nods. "Merle's blood." Glenn shakes his head "No, no he's your blood; my family is standing right here, waiting for me back at the prison."

Rick agrees, saying that Kathryn and Daryl are part of that family.

"Sure doesn't feel like." She mumbles, looking at the ground. Daryl looks at her as he tights his arm around her waist.

Fine Merle and I we'll fend for ourselves, Kathryn raises her head and looks up at him.

"What no! Guys come on let's just bring Merle back please!" She tried pleading with them.

Glenn tries to stop him. "No that's not what we're saying."

"No him no me, Kat I want ya and the kids safe stay with'em." Kathryn's eyes widen as she turns and grabs his vest.

"Daryl please no, no don't go, please." She buries her face in his chest.

Maggie nods. "You don't have to do this."

Daryl wraps and arm around Kathryn's shoulder. "It was always Merle and me before this."

Kathryn sobs as Maggie and Glenn try to stop him.

Kathryn knew it was inevitable, that he was going to leave.

She wasn't ready to let go. "What about the children...Jasmine...what am I to say?"

He looks down at her. "Tell her I love her, the kids, and ya...tell'em the truth."

She nods as she hugs her husband one last time. "I love you Daryl Dixon...I love you so damn much!"

He tilts her head and kisses her deeply and passionately, knowing it was their last.

"Love ya to Kathryn Dixon, so damn much." He whispers.

She helps Daryl pack what he and Merle would need as Rick tried to plead with him.

Kathryn walks away and up to Merle. "Take care of him...please." She looks at the floor shuffling her bare feet.

Merle nods looking uncomfortable as she walks away.

Daryl grabs Kathryn's shoulders and kisses her one last time.

She tries to hold onto him, but he breaks away and whispers he loves her in her ear.

That's when Kathryn broke, her anger bringing up whatever hurt she was feeling.

She looks at her so called family, how she wanted to kill them, make them hurt like she was hurting.

Rick tries to talk to her but she ignores him climbing into the SUV.


	20. Chapter 15: Home Sweet Home

**Save Me, Save You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters except my own! The rest is all AMC!**

**summary: twenty-nine year old Kathryn Smith and her daughter three year old Jasmine have been on their own until they meet the Atlanta group on the highway. both mother and daughter carry with them a scared and frightening past but Kathryn is also carrying with her something more. Enter Daryl Dixon Hunter, tracker, and all around bad ass as well carries a dark past can they both save each other or will someone or something tear them apart?**

**Theme song: Goodbye My Almost Lover by: A Fine Frenzy/ I Never Told You by: Colbie Caillat**

Chapter 15: Home Sweet Home

Kathryn looks out the window as everyone climbs in, Maggie tries to console her but Kathryn shuts her out.

It was because of them her husband had to leave, because of them her home and family are gone.

How could they!? Yes, Merle was a jackass but at least he would be able to help.

Now she was alone without him, she would have to take care of their children without him.

Glenn looks at her. "Kat please just..."

"Don't talk to me. Don't fucking talk to me ever again." She whispers threw gritted teeth, as she roughly wipes a stray tear away.

She needed to be strong for her family her babies.

Glenn nods as they drive away, quiet through the rest of the ride.

They stop when they reach a road block, Kathryn sighs as they get out.

She could hear Glenn yelling after he killed a walker, she yanks the door open.

"It's because of you that Daryl is gone! Because you forced him to leave!" She yells, her anger and bitterness coming through in waves.

"Now get this damn block out of the way so we can get home, you basterd!"

She climbs back in and slams the door shut, she pulls her knees up hugging them against her.

WD~WD~WD~WD

The car was once again an uncomfortable silence.

Everyone could tell Kathryn was hostel against them, Rick couldn't blame her if the tables were turned, yeah he would be pissed.

As they pull up to the gate, her eyes widen at the site of her mother pulling it open.

She and Rick yank their doors open and slam it closed.

Kathryn hugs her mother sobbing into her tank top. "Shh sweetie, your home, your home shh."

She looks around then back down at her daughter. "Sweetie, where's Daryl?" Kathryn's agonizing cries come out louder as Rick stands with Carl.

Rick. "He's alright, he's alive." Kathryn stands and wraps the blanket closer to her body.

She wipes her face mumbling/ "Yea, no thanks to them," She turns to Carl. "Is Jasmine and the twins ok?"

Carl nods. "Yeah, they just missed you."

Kathryn nods and walks up to the prison.

"Mommy!" Kathryn looks up to see her four year old run out side.

She kneels as the little girl jumps into her arms; Kathryn holds back her tears as she carries her little girl back up the drive.

Maggie tries talking to her, but all she gets is a cold shoulder.

Carol looks at Rick. "He ran into his brother, they went off."

Carol asks if Daryl was coming back, Rick tries consoling her.

Carol goes to run after her daughter but Rick stops her, "She...didn't take it well."

She walks past Hershel, Beth, and Axel taking her daughter up the steps.

"Go in your cell, I'll be in to talk to you." Jass nods worried about her mother.

Kathryn gets dressed in a black tank top and black jeans.

She turned to leave when she looks at Daryl's poncho lying where he used to sleep.

She picks it up and puts it on; she knew she would have to let Hershel look at her arms.

Walking into her daughter's cell she sits beside the babies, who were cooing and kicking their hands and feet.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Jasmine asks, Kathryn closes her eyes.

"Your daddy is alive hunny." She takes a deep breath. "He found your uncle Merle."

Jasmine crawls onto her mother's lap. "Your uncle's Rick and Glenn wouldn't let Merle come back with us...so your daddy went with him."

Jasmine bursts into tears and runs out of the cell, Kathryn closes her eyes hugging the poncho to her body.

She picks her babies up and leans against the wall she softly begins to sing.

" _I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK  
But that's not what gets me_

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say (much to say)  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do, oh.

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say (to say)  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

."

Carol leans against the cell door watching her daughter.

"You know Daryl loves you sweetie. He always will and if lord willing, he'll find his way back." Kathryn nods, wiping her tears away.

"I know, I just...why did they do it? Why did they push him away?" Kathryn softly cries as she holds the twins.

Carol walks in and sits beside her, she looks up.."I know you probably have watched the babies already. But I need to have dad look at my arms."

Her mother looks at her. "Your arms?" Kathryn nods pulling up the poncho.

When she pulls the bloody rags off Carol gasps.

Her arms carved, looking like tribal tattoos with flowers at the ends, Kathryn looks away in shame.

"Sweetheart, go on we don't want them to get infected. I'll stay with the twins."

Kathryn nods getting up she hears the cell block doors open.

Hershel looks up, his smile faltering he watches Kathryn walk down the stairs silently.

As she reaches him she keeps looking down afraid to look anyone in the eyes.

"Can you look at my arms please?" She quietly asks.

Hershel nods, becoming her to follow him.

As they sit, he looks at his adopted daughter. "I know it's going to be hard without Daryl, I promise you this though, we will get through it. We'll help if you let us back in."

He begins examining her arms. "No, I'll let you and mom in...the rest will."

"Have to earn your trust again?" Kathryn nods looking at the floor as he begins wrapping her arms with gauze and bandages.

Her father nods as he watches his daughter go through the motions.

"There's nothing I can do for the wounds except let them heal naturally, we'll change the bandages once a day." Kathryn nods getting off the bed.

"I better go relieve mom of baby duty." Hershel nods as he watches her walk out.

She quietly walks out of the cell and up the stairs.

Carol looks up watching her daughter put Daryl's poncho back on. "I'm going to take the twins outside. I want to spend time with them."

Her mother nods as Kathryn picks each twin up and walks back down.

Sighing, she sits on the risers steal steps; she sat both of them on her knees.

She looks down at the cooing babies. "You know your father loves you no matter what? He wants you safe and happy with your big sister."

She looks to the field. "He would have taught you both to shoot when you got older, kill walkers. Don't be mad at him, he had to leave with your uncle Merle."

She sighs and hugs the tiny lives to her, closing her eyes. She almost feels like Daryl was there with them.

Night came and Jasmine was staying with Carl and the twins in their own bed.

Kathryn walks to the perch where she and Daryl slept.

This would be the first night she would have to be without him.

Kneeling, she prays that he and Merle stay safe no matter where they were.

She then climbs onto their bed. Curling up, she hugs the poncho to her taking in the scent of him.

Kathryn, that night falls into a restless sleep listening to the others talking.


	21. Chapter 16: Back In His Arms and Hello

**Save Me, Save You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters except my own! The rest is all AMC!**

**summary: twenty-nine year old Kathryn Smith and her daughter three year old Jasmine have been on their own until they meet the Atlanta group on the highway. both mother and daughter carry with them a scared and frightening past but Kathryn is also carrying with her something more. Enter Daryl Dixon Hunter, tracker, and all around bad ass as well carries a dark past can they both save each other or will someone or something tear them apart?**

**Theme song: I Need You Now by: Lady Antebellum/ Back To One by: Brian McKnight**

Chapter 16: In His Arms Once More and Hello Uncle Merle

Kathryn jolted awake, sweat pouring down her face. She looks around remembering she wasn't with the Governor, but she was also not with Daryl nor was he with her.

Sighing, she gets dressed out of her pjs and grabs his poncho putting it on.

Kathryn picks the twins up, her mother walks in grabbing Joe. They both go and feed them bottles since they had been off breast milk for a while.

After their feeding, she decides to take them out again.

She had noticed about this time that Jasmine and Carl had started hanging out more.

Glenn had become crazy because of what happened to him and Maggie, Rick well he was still AWOL.

She felt like she needed to get her twins out of the chaos.

She sat down in the field yard, the babies cooing and squealing as the stared at the grass.

Kathryn giggles at them, how she wished Daryl was here to see them.

Chrissi reaches out for the tall weeds as it caresses her cheek.

The infant squeals and coos and Joe follows along with her.

"You two are so goofy you know that?" Kathryn laughs as she watches them.

Carol comes down telling her that she and Axel were going to make shields on the cat walk.

Kathryn nods; she grabs a wheat grass and pulls it out of the ground. She tickles the babies with it making them giggle.

"You like that…uh? That tickles?" She asks in her baby voice.

Kathryn looks up as her father hops by. "Dad you need help?"

Hershel turns and smiles. "Yes please, I want to try and talk some sense into Rick."

Kathryn nods. "Ok yea, I can help." She gets up putting each child on each shoulder.

They walk to the fence, her father starts whispering Rick's name so he won't attract walkers.

They stand there waiting until Rick gets close "You know I wouldn't have hobbled down here if it wasn't important. Are you coming back soon?" He asks.

Rick looks around then at Kathryn who was holding the twins.

He continues. "Glenn's on a war path, smart as he is he can't fill your boots. I'm afraid he's reckless, we need you now more than ever."

Rick looks at them. "If you're so worried about it, you leave."

Kathryn shakes her head, the man is unstable,and he's cracked she thought.

Hershel looks at Kathryn and the babies. "What are you doing out here?" He asks Rick.

Rick looks away from them. "I...I've been, I've got stuff out here."

Kathryn sighs. "How much longer will you need?" She asks, she now really wished Daryl was here.

Rick starts talking like a child looking nervous "I...I don't know."

"I know what he needs! A padded cell!" She thinks to herself.

Hershel looks desperate, asking if Rick needed help.

Kathryn holds in a snort. "Too late for that crazy train has already left the tracks." God she needed to stop with the smartass comments in her head.

Her and her father turn to leave. "I saw something," Her and her father turn around to look at him. "I saw...I saw Lori, I'm seeing Lori. I know it's not really her. But there's gotta be a reason, it's gotta mean somethin."

Once again she shakes her head. "Yup, man is cracked."

Hershel asks if he had heard Lori's voice on the phone.

Rick nods. "Yea and Shane's."

"Do you see them now?" Rick looks at Hershel like a lost puppy and shakes his head.

Her father tries talking sense into him, which is hard to do when someone goes skitzo on ya.

Rick finally says that he can't return with them, he begins to walk away.

"Damn it Rick get your ass back here! You fucking OWE me! You made my husband leave!" She yells at him.

Hershel stops her shaking, his head huffing as she mutters fuck him.

She turns when gun fire goes off; Kathryn screams and dives to the ground covering her babies.

Her father lands on top of her. "When I say go, I want you to take the twins and run back to the prison."

She looks back at him. "But!" He shakes his head. "No buts listen!"

Kathryn nods as the gunfire gets louder the twins start wailing.

"Crawl to the bus!" Hershel yells, Kathryn nods as she keeps crawling and covering the babies.

Tears brim her eyes but she pushes them back.

A stray bullet hits her leg through and through, Kathryn screams but doesn't stop.

Everything seems to stop, Kathryn looks at her father.

That's when a bread trucks comes ramming through the gates and up the gravel walk.

Kathryn's eyes grow wide, her babies wailing. They stop where Kathryn was still.

Her fear hit her, she was gonna be sick. The gate behind the bread truck falls open.

Walkers come pouring out of the truck moaning and groaning. It doesn't help that the babies are attracting them. "Daddy, what do we do?! The babies, I can't let them die!"

Her father grabs her arm. "Do not panic and listen to me, we are going to get out."

She nods as Rick yells for them to get out.

Her father kneels up and starts shooting, he picks the walkers off one at a time.

"You're gonna run out and we don't have ammo!" She yells.

Hershel ignores her and keeps shooting.

Michonne comes running to them hacking off heads.

Glenn comes driving up; Kathryn stands more like limps to Michonne who helps her to the truck.

Glenn helps Hershel; all of them pile inside as he pulls away.

Kathryn looks at Michonne. "Thank you, thank you for helping us."

Michonne nods, looking down at Kathryn's leg.

The young mother lays her head back breathing heard. "I know I got shot dad, will fix it back inside." She smiles.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Once inside, Hershel sews up Kathryn's leg.

Daryl stands beside her. "I'm sorry...I left thought it was right." He mumbles biting his thumb.

Kathryn shakes her head. "Don't need to be, you did what you had to. Don't ever doubt yourself."

Daryl sighs. "Ya keep tell'n me." Kathryn nods. "You and I'll keep telling till it sets in your head cowboy."

Daryl smirks as he kisses her. Jasmine hadn't come to talk to him yet, he knew she was probably mad.

After Kathryn was stitched everyone debated on whether or not to stay or go.

"We have to stay...the babies can't live on the road not yet any way." But her voice of opinion went unheard as everyone grew loud.

Merle made valid points though and she hated that she agreed.

Her and Daryl stood leaning against the rails as Rick said they were staying.

Sighing she looks at her boots, Hershel yells at Rick to get his head out of his ass.

Though not that bluntly, Daryl looks at her. "Come on, we need to talk."

She nods agreeing with him he leads her into another cell.

They sit on the bed. "What happened? Before we saved ya?" He asks quietly.

Taking a deep breath, she goes into an explanation, before too long Daryl is standing and pacing pissed.

Merle had told him what happened, he just didn't want to believe him.

"Daryl I'm sorry...what I did...going out on that run." She shakes her head wiping her eyes.

"It's never going to happen again." Daryl stops and looks down at her. "I also understand...if you don't want to have anything to do with me."

Daryl closes his eyes, opening them and kneels in front of her.

"Darlin I ain't going to stop loving you, I will have everything to do with you."

He grabs her pulling her into his lap. "Yer right, ya ain't going back on runs again. Won't let it happen."

She nods sighing, for the first time since she's been back at the prison she felt safe.

"I love you Daryl Dixon." Daryl kisses the top of her head "I love you to Kathryn Dixon, with all my heart."


	22. Chapter 17: An Old Friend or Traitor?

**Save Me, Save You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters except my own! The rest is all AMC!**

**summary: twenty-nine year old Kathryn Smith and her daughter three year old Jasmine have been on their own until they meet the Atlanta group on the highway. both mother and daughter carry with them a scared and frightening past but Kathryn is also carrying with her something more. Enter Daryl Dixon Hunter, tracker, and all around bad ass as well carries a dark past can they both save each other or will someone or something tear them apart?**

Theme song: F*kin Perfect by: P!nk

Chapter 17: An Old Friend or Traitor?

Daryl had talked to Jasmine after they woke up but she didn't want to talk to him.

"She'll come around; she's not talking to me either." Daryl looks up and nods.

He and Glenn had gotten in a fight over Merle staying again, Daryl walked away and Kathryn yelled in Glenn's face.

"You are not doing that to him, me, or my children! Not again, so you can take whatever stick is shoved up your ass and shove it higher!" She hisses and pushes past him.

Daryl looks at his wife seeing her pissed as Carol walks in. "Didn't get a chance to welcome you back."

Daryl looks at her. "To what? This? Should have taken Kathryn and the kids."

Carol sighs as she sits in a chair."This is our home."

Daryl looks at her pointing to the walls of the cell. "This is a tomb."

Carol nods saying T-dog called it that as well.

"Thought he was right till you found me." Daryl gives her a tiny smile, his eyes still on his seething wife. "He's your brother, but he's not good for you. You have a wife and children to protect now. You can't run away from that, after all look how far you've come."

Kathryn looks up at that a smile spreads across her face as Daryl agrees.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Kathryn decided that day she was going to have Jasmine talk to her father.

She also decided she was going to talk to Merle.

As she was making her way out of the cell block, she saw Jasmine standing in front of Merle.

"Your my uncle Merle aren't you?" The four year old asks.

Merle looks down at her "Who are you?"

Jasmine looks at him, studying him. "Jasmine Dixon, but daddy calls me Half pint."

Merle stairs at the small child. "Carl says you're a bad man, you don't look like a bad man."

Merle lets out a horse laugh "Well thank ya Lil' Flower but he's right."

Jasmine shook her head. "That's what they thought about daddy but he's not mean."

Merle stares, wishing she would just leave, he was getting uncomfortable.

Kathryn walks over. "Jasmine sweetie, go see your daddy, you two need to talk."

Jasmine turns to talk back but her mother shakes her head. "Now young lady."

The four year old huffs and stomps away.

Kathryn looks at Merle. "Look I want to say...thank you for bringing him back. I know coming here tough."

Merle scoffs. "He wanted to come back, it wasn't me sweet cheeks. Dunno what you did to him."

He stops talking and looked uncomfortable "Didn't do anything Merle just showed him love."

Snorting he stands. "Hate to break it to ya but no one shows us Dixon's any love."

She shakes her head. "Because you both hadn't felt it doesn't mean it's not there. Look, I want to say let's forgive and forget this shit between us, we're family."

Merle stares at her and nods. "Ok Sweet cheeks bygones."

Kathryn smiles. "Bygones." She shakes his hand as he walks out of his cell.

Carl comes running inside yelling for his father. "Andrea is outside!"

Kathryn's eyes wide what if _He_ was with her? Daryl, Merle, Beth, and Michonne run past.

Daryl grabs a gun and yells Kathryn's name. She turns in time to grab the gun.

"No time to be scared Darlin." She nods at him and rushes out with them.

Kathryn stays behind Daryl as they go in formation.

Merle run's to the next car when Rick tells "clear!" He yells.

Rick yells at Andrea. "Are you alone?!"

"Open the gate!" She demands.

But Rick asks her the same question again.

He opens the gate yelling at her to put her hands above her head.

Kathryn kept her gun trained on the blond, her eyes going stone cold.

Rick pulls the blond to her knees searching her.

Andrea confirms she's alone as Rick helps her up.

Everyone lowers their gun and walks back into the cell block; Kathryn gives her gun to Daryl.

What the hell was this bitch doing here?

Her mother greets Andrea hugging her, Kathryn rolls her eyes and stands by her husband.

"After you saved me, we thought you were dead." Her mother told Andrea.

Daryl takes a seat on a table top putting Kathryn between his legs, he hugs her waist as she leans into him.

Andrea looks at Hershel. "My god. I can't believe all this. Where's Shane?"

Everyone looks away, Kathryn takes one of Daryl's hand in her own.

"And Lori?" She asks, Rick looks at the floor as her father answers.

"She had a girl, Lori didn't survive. Kathryn and Daryl had their fraternal twins on the road boy and girl."

"T-dog didn't make it." Maggie said from one side of the room.

"I'm so sorry, but congratulations you two." Kathryn doesn't look at her.

She tries to console Rick and Carl but they don't say anything.

"You all live here? Kathryn, Daryl you're together?" She asks.

"Here in this cell block." Glen says.

"Daryl and I are married." Kathryn mummers, Daryl squeezes her waist.

Andrea asks if she could go in, Daryl sits up straighter as Rick stops her.

"I'm not an enemy Rick." Kathryn snorts mumbling "Could have fooled us."

"We had that field, court yard, till your boyfriend tore down the fence and shot at us up." Rick told her.

"He said you fired first." Andrea tells him, Kathryn gets pissed and stood up.

"I was in those fields you stupid bitch! I was holding my babies! Their grandfather was with me!" Kathryn yells getting in her face "If I hadn't covered them at the last second we could have died!"

Daryl grabs Kathryn's waist, hauling her away from the blond "Calm down, easy, shh."

Daryl holds his wife as Rick nods. "He's lying."

"He killed an inmate who survived in here." Her father says and Daryl followed up with "and we liked him he was one of us."

Andrea looks at Daryl shaking her head. "I didn't know anything about that. As soon as I found out I came."

She turns to Glenn. "I didn't even know you were in _Woodbury_ until after the shootout."

"That was days ago." Glenn told her. "I told you I came as soon as I could."

Kathryn rolls her eyes, pissed as Andrea turns to Michonne. "What have you told them?"

Michonne walks to Daryl and Kathryn. "Nothing." She tells her.

Andrea starts looking at them all. "I don't get it? I left Atlanta with you people except Kathryn and I'm the odd man out?"

Glenn tells her that he almost killed Michonne and would have killed them.

"With his help!" Andrea yells pointing to Merle.

"Yea, but it wasn't Merle, who raped and beat the hell out of me! Merle is family!" Kathryn yells, Daryl and Machonne hold her back.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you Kathryn, but I can't excuse or explained what Philip has done. But I'm here trying, to bring us together. We have to work this out." Andrea pleads.

"Oh that's bullshit! There's nothing to work out! The man almost killed me twice along with my babies!" Kathryn yells "He's a fucking pyscho!"

Daryl pulls her away. "Kat, Kat look at me, ignore her, ignore her."

Tears of rage seep through as Daryl pulls her against him her head lays on his chest.

Rick looks at the couple then back at Andrea. "We're gonna kill him, I don't know how, or when but we will."

Andrea shakes her head. "We can settle this; there is room at _Woodbury _for, for all of you."

"I am not going back to that hell and I'm not taking my kids!" Kathryn yells.

Merle scoffs. "You know better than that, I have to agree with my sister-in-law. I made a mistake, I ain't taken my family to that place. I die for them first."

Daryl and Kathryn look at Merle as he nods to them; Kathryn gives him a small teary smile.

"What makes you think this man wants to negotiate? Did he say that?" Her father asks.

Andrea shakes her head no as Rick asks why she came.

"Because he's gearing up for war, those people see you as killers." Andrea tells them "Their training to attack."

Daryl looks at Andrea as he keeps his hold on his wife "Tell you what. Next time you see Phillip, tell "I'll take his other eye" he hurt my wife and daughter. Asshole is going down hard."

Glenn nods. "We've taken too much shit for too long. He wants a war he's got one."

Kathryn nods. "I'm going to be right behind Daryl cutting his fucking balls off and shoving them up his ass."

Andrea glares at her then Rick. "Rick if you don't sit down and try to work this out. I don't know what's going to happen. He has a whole town." She looks at everyone. "Look at you, you've lost so much already. You can't stand alone anymore."

Kathryn snorts scoffing. "Right and who's going to save us? You're fucking rapist boyfriend?! I rather kiss a walker then ask him for help."

Rick steps up to her. "You wanna make this right? Then get us inside."

Andrea shakes her, head telling him that there are innocent people.

Rick walks away as Kathryn glares daggers "You're lucky I don't kill you."

Andrea's eyes widen in shock as Daryl buts in. "Yer lucky I don't let her go."

The blond walks away Michonne following after.

Kathryn sighs as Daryl lets her go. "Ya ok cool?" She nods as she wipes her eyes.

"She just doesn't get it Daryl...why?" Daryl hugs her again "Dunno Lil' mama Dunno."

Carol walks up to her daughter. "Why don't you go feed the babies, they need their mother."

Kathryn nods as she kisses Daryl softly before limping off to their cell.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Kathryn had put the babies down for a nap; she knew Andrea was still around.

She wasn't up to talking to the blond though her mother was being friendly.

She heard them talking on the perch "Lori died, C-section. Carl had to...T-dog saved me."

Andrea asks about Shane, man this woman was obsessed with crazy men!

"Rick killed him, the night we left the farm. The whole Randell thing was a lie, Shane tried to kill Rick." Her mother told the blond.

"Shane loved Rick." Her mother sighs. "Shane loved Lori."

"Rick's become cold unsteady, so has Kathryn."

"He has his reasons so does Kat. The Governor he...he was her old Master when this whole thing started. You need to do something." Her mother tells her.

She tells her mom she was, but her mother says. "Sleep with him, give him the time of his life. When he's asleep you could end this." Carol whispers. "Please Kathryn has nightmares...Daryl tries, but unless that man is dead..."

WD~WD~WD~WD

Soon after the conversation it was time for Andrea to go and Kathryn couldn't be happier.

Glenn pulls up in an old highway state patrol car, everyone stands outside guns in hand.

Andrea looks around at them all Daryl nods to her; Kathryn gives her a cold stare.

Rick gives Andrea a pocket knife and hand gun. "Waist of ammo." She mummers.

Everyone follows her to the gate, Merle runs along to open it.

Merle closes and locks it, kicking the gate. Kathryn smirks. "If you want to play kick the can let me know."

Merle chuckles putting his uncut arm around her shoulder.

That night no one could sleep; Daryl and Kathryn quietly made love in their cell.

For them the silence still didn't sit well them, they had gotten dressed over an hour ago.

Beth had started singing when the couple came out of their cell.

Daryl wraps his arm around her waist as they stood by her father; Rick comes down the steps with baby Judith.

"Some reunion, huh?" Kathryn silently scoffs at what her husband asks.

Rick looks at them. "She's in a jam."

"We all are Andreas persuasive. This fella is arm to the teeth destructive." Her father confirms.

Daryl stands up straighter. "So what do ya wanna do?" He asks Rick.

Rick tells them he's going on a run, that he wants Daryl and Kathryn to stay.

They agreed that night that Michonne and Carl would go with him.


	23. Chapter 18: Family Bonding

**Save Me, Save You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters except my own! The rest is all AMC!**

**summary: twenty-nine year old Kathryn Smith and her daughter three year old Jasmine have been on their own until they meet the Atlanta group on the highway. both mother and daughter carry with them a scared and frightening past but Kathryn is also carrying with her something more. Enter Daryl Dixon Hunter, tracker, and all around bad ass as well carries a dark past can they both save each other or will someone or something tear them apart?**

**Theme song: Welcome to the Family by: Little Big Town**

Chapter 18: Family Bonding

When Rick left, Daryl had Glen keep the first watch.

Kathryn had taken the twins and was now walking to Merle's cell.

She stops to see Jasmine inside already sitting on his lap.

"Now ya see here Lil' Flower you take this out first." Merle looks up stopping.

Kathryn smiles. "Please don't stop, it's good she learns how, we've been teaching her."

Merle chuckles and nods to the babies. "Them my niece and nephew?" Kathryn looks down at the cooing infants.

"Yes they are, I thought you might want to meet them." Kathryn looks at Jasmine. "Did you talk to your father yesterday like I asked?"

Jasmine nods. "Yes mommy, we both said sorry." Kathryn nods as well as she sits beside them.

"I's going to find Beth." Both adults said bye as the child runs out of the cell.

Kathryn sighs and looks up at Merle. "What you said yesterday to Andrea, thank you."

Merle smiles, wrapping an arm around her shoulder "We Dixon's gotta stick together, ya been kind ta me when I don't deserve it. Even yer mama, she's a nice lady."

Kathryn smiles and nods. "Yes she is, just please if you have any plans with her. Just be nice, you know how her dead husband was."

Merle nods. "If I wasn't so high and a prick back then I'd taken yer mama from him."

Daryl pops his head in. "There ya'll are just wonderin where Kat ran off to."

Kathryn giggles and smiles. "Right here cowboy. Just been talking with my brother-in-law."

Daryl smiles, he was glad to know his brother and wife were getting along.

"Just wanted to come get ya's, Carol says it's time fer lunch." Kathryn nods going to stand.

"Come on Merle, time to chow." Merle shakes his head and chuckles "I like her Lil' brother, ya picked out yerself a good wife."

Daryl smiles, shocked to hear his brother approved, he nods his thanks as he follows them out.

The whole Dixon family takes a seat on one of the small tables.

The Greene family looks over at them, Glen and Maggie was still leery of Merle.

They didn't like the fact that Kathryn welcomed the man with open arms.

Merle watches as Daryl takes Chrissi in his arms and Beth brings the parents two bottles.

"Thanks Beth." Kathryn smiles, the teen blonde nods and scurries away.

Kathryn ignores the looks as she feeds her son, Merle looks down at the infant. "He looks like..." He stops his thoughts and looks at Kathryn.

She nods. "I know, but I try not to think about it. Their Dixons that's all they'll ever be."

Merle nods. "Good, but I hope ya's two have ya own someday." Kathryn blushes as does Daryl.

"Thanks Merle that means a lot." Kathryn whispers as she feeds her son.

She looks up at the man, watching him shovel his food. "So, you were a Marine?"

Merle stops eating and smiles. "Damn right sweet cheeks." Kathryn smiles. "I had family in the army. I would have joined, but I'm too short and...I wasn't all that brave."

Merle nods. "Army ain't for everyone." Kathryn smiles. "My grandpa, he was in the Navy but had to go through Marine training. He didn't fight which I'm thankful for."

He smiles and holds his good hand out, Kathryn looks at it then him. "Want ta thank ya for yer grandpa's service."

Kathryn smiles as she takes it and shakes it. "Then I thank you for yours."

Daryl watches the exchange and it did him so good to see it.

Glen shakes his head looking down at his food.

WD~WD~WD~WD

That afternoon after lunch Kathryn walks to her father's cell.

Hershel looks up and smiles at his adopted daughter. "Come, time for me to check your arms?"

Kathryn nods. "Yes, I can't wait for the bandages to come off...though." He watches as she sits down.

"Daryl hasn't seen them yet has he?" She shakes her head no. "I'm scared...I know he hasn't left me after everything but...I'm still scared."

Hershel nods at her as he begins peeling off the bandages "That's natural sweetheart, but you know you're going to have to."

Kathryn takes a deep breath and nods. "Yeah, ok..I will."

As Hershel takes the bandages off, she sees their healing and the red makes the details more defined.

Kathryn looks away as tears brim her eyes, she was ashamed of what happened.

Hershel looks up from examining her left arm. "Don't be ashamed, wear these as battle scars. Show the world you fought and survived."

Kathryn stands shaking her head. "That's the thing...I can't. I tried fighting...God I tried, he was just so strong..."

She puts her right hand to her mouth. "I...he..." She shakes her head; she couldn't bring herself to say what she wanted.

Hershel stands putting his hand on her shoulder. "That's why you bear them with pride, show him he hasn't gotten in your head that you're strong!"

Kathryn turns with tears pooling over, she hugs her father. "You're right...thank you daddy, I love you."

Hershel closes his eyes and hugs her back. "Oh sweetheart…I love you too."

Kathryn walks out and up the stairs, he was right Daryl needed to see.

Stopping outside their cell, she looks at the tribal designs before walking in.

Daryl looks up from sharpening his knives. "Hey Lil' mama where you been?"

Kathryn looks down. "Seeing dad about my arms." Daryl raises his head, he had forgotten about them.

He stands and walks over to her. "Can I see'em?" ,he asks softly.

She nods as she holds her arms out, he sucks in a deep breath seeing them for the first time.

"He do this?" He runs his hand gently up and down one. "No...he had a tattoo artist...he did it, carved into my arms."

Daryl sighs and pulls her into him."Yer safe now, ya and the kids both. I love ya Kathryn Dixon always."

Kathryn closes her eyes buring her face in his chest, taking in his scent of the outdoors and cigarettes.

"I love you to Daryl Dixon; you're the one that kept me strong during those times. You and the kids, I couldn't let _him_ know." She whispers.

Daryl nods. "I'm proud of ya fightin like ya did Lil' mama."


	24. Chapter 19 part 1: That's What Family Do

**Save Me, Save You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters except my own! The rest is all AMC!**

**summary: twenty-nine year old Kathryn Smith and her daughter three year old Jasmine have been on their own until they meet the Atlanta group on the highway. both mother and daughter carry with them a scared and frightening past but Kathryn is also carrying with her something more. Enter Daryl Dixon Hunter, tracker, and all around bad ass as well carries a dark past can they both save each other or will someone or something tear them apart?**

**Theme song: You Shook Me All Night Long AC/DC**

Chapter 19 part 1: That's What Family Does

The next day after Rick, Carl, and Michonne came home.

Rick announced that he, Daryl, and Hershel were going to talk to the Governor.

Kathryn didn't like it, neither did Merle, both trying to talk'em out of it, but Rick's mind was made up.

"We're going to meet him at an old farm. Andrea had planned this." Rick tells them.

Kathryn scoffs. "And you believe her? Come on Rick she's sleeping with him!" Rick sighs.

"Look I understand you..." She cuts him off. "You don't understand about shit Rick! The man is a manipulative bastard! How do think he was able to get my old man to surrender the farm in the first place?!"

She shakes her head as Merle puts a hand on her shoulder. "She's right."

"Look, I agree with you, I'll go talk see what he's about." She sighed as she points a finger at him. "You bring my husband back or don't come back at all."

She storms out of the cell block and out to the court yard, she looks at the walkers and kicks the fence.

"What did that fence do to you?" Kathryn jumps and turns seeing Michonne resting against the building.

"Pissed me off like everyone else." She mumbles. Shrugging, the woman shakes her head.

"I understand where you're coming from, but you need to take that rage and store it for a better time. Your family needs you; I know you've been through something harsh, but for your sake just stop." The mysterious woman walks away leaving Kathryn to her thoughts.

Daryl comes walking out moments later to find her sitting on metal risers.

"Hey, Michonne said ya was out here. Ya ok?" Kathryn looks up and wipes her face.

She stands. "Yeah, just out here thinking...wondering if this is all worth it." She waves her hands in the air.

He walks up to her taking her hands in his. "Ya and I both know it is. Yer ma is right; this place...is our home. We're gonna make it right, negotiating or kill'en him."

Kathryn nods looking at the ground. "That's not all ain't it?" He puts his hand under her chin.

Her eyes finally meet his. "I hate that you go out and I'm not with you...I know I promised not to go out anymore..."

Daryl sighs and hugs her. "I'll be back Lil' mama, safe and sound." He lowers his head and kisses between her shoulder and neck.

He trails up to her jaw line then to her lips. "I love ya, I'll come back promise." He kisses her softly but it becomes heated.

They hear the sound of someone clearing their throat and her father stands smiling. "Come on son it's time."

Daryl nods hiking his crossbow up his shoulder. "I love you Daryl."

He smiles and kisses her cheek before heading to the Triumph.

Before she knew it they were gone.

Kathryn walks back inside the cell block, people we're already loading up guns.

Glenn telling Carl where to put extra ammo, Jasmine took some as well.

She looks at Merle who looks at her; they were both worried about Daryl.

Merle had made the suggestion about packing a truck full of guns and going down there.

Michonne told Merle that Daryl and Rick told the group to stay put.

"I change my mind sweetheart, bein on the sidelines with my baby brother out there. ain't sit'n righ' with me." Kathryn sighs as she wraps her arms around her waist.

She had to agree with Merle she didn't like it either.

"Three of them right in the middle of it, no idea we are coming. They could get taken hostage or killed." Glenn defended back. "Thousand things could go wrong."

She bites her lip, rubbing one of her arms up and down nervously.

"And they will." Merle says back, Carl turns to look at Merle. "My dad can take care of himself."

"Sorry son, but your dad's head could be on a pipe real soon." Kathryn shudders as Maggie tells Merle to not say that to him.

Glenn tells him it's not the right move, that they couldn't take the risk of putting them in a cross fire.

Kathryn starts to jog off to hers and Daryl's cell, but Merle stops her. "Stay with me sweet cheeks, we need ta talk."

She looks up at him and nods lowering her head.

"Yeah, your right." She mumbles.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Merle starts packing a bag with guns, Kathryn starts helping.

Merle had made good points; they planned but Glenn and Maggie tries to stop them.

"Your gonna live here with us, it's going to be on our terms not yours." Maggie tells Merle then looks at Kathryn. "And you, you have two babies and a four year old you're not going neither."

Kathryn looks up from grabbing a pistol. "Who says I'm going? Merle wants me to stay like Daryl; he just wants me armed and ready to move the hell out."

Maggie asks Merle why he can't follow what they say.

Merle turns to her. "Because that's my brother out there, that's why. What's the matter with ya'll?"

"He's right; Daryl is out there, my husband...if something happens..." She shakes her head. "Already lost him once to you people."

Maggie's eyes widen in shock as Kathryn glares at her.

Glenn stands tall at the door telling Merle he wasn't going to let him put them in danger.

"Nut up already boy, this guy cups a feel at your woman, and you pussy out like this?" He points to Kathryn. "Hell, look at her, Gov does worse and Kat grows a pair more then you. Now get out of my way."

Kathryn nods. "Let him go Glenn please, just let him bring our men back."

Glenn looks at both brother and sister-in-laws and says no.

Merle starts fighting Glenn, Kathryn steps back to see Michonne step in front of her.

Both Maggie and Michonne try and stop him, Kathryn yells at Maggie to get off him.

Beth walks in and shoots a gun in the air making everyone stop.

Merle yells at Maggie to let him go, it wasn't until Kathryn grabbed Maggie's shirt and pulls her off.

"Don't pull that shit again!" She yells, at her sister.

WD~WD~WD~WD

While feeding the babies, she over hears Merle trying to talk Michonne into going out.

"Carl put down his own mother." Kathryn winces. "Mercy killing doesn't make him an assassin."

Michonne scoffs. "But you are." He chuckles. "When I have to be."

Michonne asks how he explains letting her get away.

"Must have been seduced by your sterling personality." Kathryn smirks shaking her head as she puts the babies down for their nap.

Kathryn walks out leans against the rails, Merle nods to her. "Come with us, my brother and I we have certain calls when we hunt. I give him a heads up, he'll warn the others. You smoke the Governor's ass, I'll take care of the rest."

Kathryn nods. "We'll be home before you know it."

Michonne looks between them both. "What about Andrea?"

"When bullets fly she's going to have to make her choice real quick." Merle tells her.

Michonne looks at Merle. "You both are on your own. You get people killed, it's on you."

Kathryn looks at Merle then away biting her lip, Carol walks to her daughter.

"Don't do this, don't listen to Merle. He'll bring you down cause trouble for you." Kathryn looks up. "Daryl wouldn't want this and you know it."

She sighs and closes her eyes. "I can't stay here knowing_ him_ and Daryl are out there. That man could kill Daryl!"

Kathryn walks away as Merle looks up at her.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Kathryn hears the roar of the Triumph, she runs out praying everything went alright.

She lets out a breath as she watches her husband pull up. She runs down the steps and to him.

Daryl walks to her his arm's open he hugs her tightly kissing her neck, cheek then lips.

Kathryn does the same happy he's home.

Rick tells everyone to go inside; Daryl wraps an arm around her waist they walk side by side inside.

Rick starts telling him how he met the Governor. "Just the two of ya?" Merle asks.

Rick nods, Merle looks at Kathryn. "Should have gone when we had the chance."

Daryl looks at her but she doesn't meet his eyes.

"He wants the prison, he wants us gone. Dead, he wants us dead, for what we did to _Woodbury._" Rick pauses looking around, Kathryn grips her husband's hand Jasmine looks at her parents.

"We're going to war." Rick exclaims before walking out.

Daryl looks at Merle nodding to him, Merle nods back.

"You and I we're gonna talk Darlin." Kathryn nods knowing what he wanted to know.

They walk to their cell and sit on their bed. "What did Merle mean? Why did he want ya ta go with him?"

Kathryn sighs rubbing her arms. "I got worried...it didn't help that what Merle was saying made sense in my eyes."

She looks up at him. "I wanted to leave, go after that asshole and kill him. Merle gave me that option and I thought...following him was a good idea."

Daryl sighs pulling Kathryn onto his lap. "Darlin, whatever Merle says. Just for yers and our families' sake don't follow him. I made the same mistakes until I met you, don't go down that path."

Kathryn leans against him. "It's hard...I don't want anyone to die. Ya I'm still pissed at Glenn and Maggie even Rick but I'm slowly getting over it. Just never wished this on any of them."

Daryl hugs her tightly. "I know Lil' mama, I know."


	25. Chapter 19 part 2: That's What Family Do

**Save Me, Save You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters except my own! The rest is all AMC!**

**summary: twenty-nine year old Kathryn Smith and her daughter three year old Jasmine have been on their own until they meet the Atlanta group on the highway. both mother and daughter carry with them a scared and frightening past but Kathryn is also carrying with her something more. Enter Daryl Dixon Hunter, tracker, and all around bad ass as well carries a dark past can they both save each other or will someone or something tear them apart?**

**Theme song: Back In Black by: AC/DC**

Chapter 19 part 2: That's What Family Does part 2

That morning Kathryn had woken up, fed the babies and went to meet Carol.

Daryl noticed his wife had changed since Merle had come around.

Rick asks for Daryl and Hershel to meet him outside.

As Kathryn stood helping her mother make breakfast, Merle walks in kissing Carol on the cheek.

"Hey sweet cheeks need to talk to ya's." Kathryn looks up at her brother-in-law.

She nods, following him out to the other cell block. "What's up?"

"I have an idea." Kathryn raises an eyebrow. "Michonne, we give the Gov. Michonne, we kill the bastard, let her come back."

Kathryn nods. "Ok good plan, but what about his men?"

Merle chuckles "You let me worry about that, you just get Michonne ta me."

Kathryn nods. "You got it Hoss, just let me know."

Merle nods as Daryl walks up to them. "What the hell?"

"Hey Lil brother." Daryl nods at his wife. "What ya doin down here? Jass been lookin for you."

Kathryn looks at Merle then back at Daryl. "Just bonding with Merle, I'll leave you two alone."

She walks away going to look for her father, see if he can take the stiches out yet.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Kathryn walks up the steps grabbing a few things, she makes sure no one sees.

She jogs back down from the cells, looking for Michonne "Hey, Merle and I we need your help. Well, he does."

Michonne looks up at her from sharpening her Katana. "What?"

"Something about walkers in the tombs, he needs our help." The woman gives her a weary look but nods all the same.

Merle met them at the entrance and all three start walking. "Where is it?" She asks.

"Around the corner, we need to clear out these walkers. I'd ask my lil brother but he's busy so it's you two." He tells them, Kathryn bites her lip and looks behind them.

"We need to barricade this part, a breach like this can be an open invitation to the Governor." They stop as a walker walks up to the metal bars.

Kathryn scrunches her nose. "Ugly SOB." Merle chuckles, nodding.

Michonne looks at Merle as a stray walks around the corner. "Not much for subtlety."

"You wanna take your chances?" Merle asks pointing at the walker.

They attack a walker, Kathryn takes out the buck knife Daryl had given her.

Once the two are down, Merle moves behind Michonne, he looks back at Kathryn she nods at him.

He hits Michonne over the head with his stump, Kathryn goes after a walker, plunging the knife through its head.

"You're getting better sis." Kathryn looks up smiling. "Learn from the best."

She goes to attack another one as Merle takes a slash at another's head.

"Alright, grab her sword, I'll get her." Kathryn nods grabbing the Katana as Merle throws Michonne over his shoulder.

They take her to another part of the tunnel where Merle has everything stashed.

Kathryn lifts up the woman's head so he can put the sack over it.

"Why do I get the sense of Deja vu?" Merle smirks. "I got yer back as long as you have mine."

Kathryn nods as he begins to tie her up, Kathryn helping.

"I'm glad yer with me sis, I know my brother ain't gonna like it but still glad ya are."

Kathryn looks up and smiles "Feelings mutual Merle."

WD~WD~WD~WD

Day broke when the three of the started off, Kathryn holding onto the Katana.

Merle begins to explain things to the now awake Michonne.

Kathryn didn't look at the woman, she couldn't really.

Merle chuckles "I agree with ya, he would have blinked."

"Not you though." Michonne says her eyes on the younger woman.

Kathryn looks around keeping an eye out for walkers.

"I've been straight with ya." Michonne looks out of the corner of her eye "You were straight when you two led me into those tombs."

Merle smirks. "Ok, so maybe I wasn't straight." Michonne glares at him. "You put a bag over my head."

Kathryn sighs walking up aways as Merle says, "We got it done, he wouldn't a. Keep movin."

Michonne looks at Kathryn who was ahead farther than them.

"Huh, here's a guy that came back for me on that roof top. Naw, it's all on me, ya know figure that's why I was back there in the first place, do the dirty work." They stop moving.

Kathryn looks back at them, Michonne nods to Kathryn "What about her then?"

Merle looks at his sister-in-law. "She here to learn trade secrets, training her behind ma lil brother's back. On top of that she wants her own revenge, so to speak."

Kathryn looks away turning to see a walker in a trench coat.

Merle laughs as he walks up behind her taking the Katana out of its sheath.

"May I?" He asks Michonne as he walks away from them.

Kathryn takes the cord lead. "You know you don't have to do this. I know you're mad, pissed off but to fallow Merle?"

She closes her eyes not wanting to listen to the woman. "I'm doing this for my family, my daughter Jass and I...we were slaves to the Governor. I need this, I need to do this."

Michonne shakes her head as they watch Merle slice the walker's head off.

Kathryn moves her husband's poncho around about, she shakes her head.

"Come on Merle we're waiting day light." He looks back at her. "Naw...we got time don't ya worry."

Merle turns around looking at them. "Ya know I figured ya take down my sis and run."

Michonne smirks. "Wanted my sword back before I got away." Merle laughs as Kathryn smirks as well.

He tells Michonne she shouldn't get her hopes up, he sheaths the Katana and takes the lead from Kathryn.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Rick runs up to Daryl telling him he calls it off.

Daryl nods. "Not saying it was the wrong call but it was rotten. What's wrong?"

Rick looks around as Jasmine runs out. "I can't find Merle and Michonne."

"Daddy, I can't find mommy and the babies are hungry." Daryl groans, knowing his wife probably went with them.

"Stay here Half pint, tell yer grandma what's going on." Jasmine nods running inside.

Daryl and Rick run into the generator room, Daryl tells Rick Merle was looking for drugs.

"He said a lot of things though. Didn't help Kat had been acting strange, hanging around Merle." He picks up a white bag. "Here we go, yeah they took her here. Missed it up."

"Damn it, I'm going after'em." Rick tells Daryl. "You can't track for shit and my wife is out there."

Rick turns to Daryl. "Can't be the both of us." Daryl jogs past him. "Naw, just me, I hadn't been paying attention to Kat, knew she was in pain. Guess this was Merle's way of helping her. Said I'll go, I'll go, plus when we get back we need to be ready."

Daryl looks down as he pushes the door open. "Your family to."

WD~WD~WD~WD

Kathryn started to feel anxious, like none of this was going to go right.

Though Merle's plan was full proof, and he assured her things were going to be alright.

She still wished Daryl was here, but there had been things going on for the last two days.

Her nightmares were getting worse, Daryl had tried everything, it was Merle who told her that she needed to kill the Gov.

Told her that it would take away the nightmares and she believed him.

Now she was out here with her babbling none stop brother-in-law.

Good God, if she was half as smart as he was, she would have done this herself.

"Wanna be with my brother and his family, my family. My brother he wants to be in the prison, this whole trip maybe it'll keep that place standing. If we pull this off all is forgiven." Merle looks around as Kathryn looks ahead.

"That's whole lot of maybes." Michonne says, Merle stops. "Hey sis, hold up."

Kathryn stops and turns looking to see what he wants. "Gotta play the hands ya dealt, Right sis? I on the other hand only got one."

The young woman nods as they start walking towards a house.

Kathryn looks at her brother-in-law. "Like I told you before, you have my forgiveness."

Merle looks at her and nods before jogging up to the van, she fallows behind.

"This any good?" Kathryn asks, Merle looks up and smiles. "Naw."

Michonne steps in front of him. "You talk about the weight of what you have to do, how you can handle it. A bad man, someone truly evil. Your light as a feather, you don't feel a thing."

Kathryn knew Michonne was right, she wasn't a killer. What the hell was she doing out here for?

Looking at them she figures it's more watching out for Merle now.

"I've killed sixteen men since all this went down. Let's go." He walks past them.

Michonne looks at Kathryn. "You're not even a killer; do you even have the guts to do what he asks?"

Kathryn looks down. "I don't know, all I know is Merle is family. I'll do what I've got to for family."

Hearing groans and moans, the three of them look back to see a heard of walkers, they start running.

WD~WD~WD~WD

At about a mile they come to a stop, Kathryn huffing and puffing.

"Alright, I think we're good." Merle says looking around.

Kathryn snorts as Michonne says. "Yeah, we're great." They make their way to a motel.

Merle ties Michonne to a pole, Kathryn keeps watch holding her rifle.

Breaking of the antenna of a nearby car he uses it to break in.

Kathryn smiles and claps her hands. "Bravo, so now I know what to do if I need to break into a car."

Merle laughs. "Oh yea lil sis, you'll learn from the best." Kathryn shakes her head.

He lies down on the floor of the car and starts hard wiring, for the car starts then the alarm goes off.

"Oh shit!" He yells through the noise, Kathryn stiffens and holds her rifle more upward.

Now she knew what the second half of his plan was. "You know what he's doing?"

Kathryn shakes her head/ "No, sort of. He just told me we were handing you over to the Governor, that's about it."

"OH SHIT!" Kathryn yells, her eyes widen as she hunches down her rifle up.

Walkers begin to come out of the wood works; Merle had better have a good idea.

"Merle!" Both woman yell as Kathryn runs to Michonne trying to untie the wire lead.

Fat ass bloater comes walking up the parking lot, another walker come out of a motel room.

"I can't get it, it's stuck!" Kathryn yells, Michonne tells her to look out as a walker comes up behind her.

Kathryn turns, grabbing her buck knife and stabbing the walker in the face.

Another comes up to Michonne, she kicks it down and stomps on its head.

Kathryn turns to see the bloater head for Merle. "No!" She yells running to it.

She jumps on top of its back, trying to keep ahold as the walker tries to grab her.

"Merle, a little help would be nice!" She yells over the noise, he kicks it thrusting his knife into its throat.

He then grabs the Katana. "Jump down!" Kathryn nods doing so he hacks its face off.

Kathryn and Merle look around. "I think you woke the whole neighborhood."

Merle nods as he tells her to start shooting, to which Kathryn gladly opened fire.

He made his way to Michonne as Kathryn stood in front shooting on coming walkers.

Merle cuts the lead cord and tells them to get in the car, both women scrambled inside.

She huffs, laughing at the adrenalin rush she went through "Woo that...was close."

Michonne rolls her eyes. "How can you laugh at that?"

The woman shrugs as Merle chuckles from the driver's seat.

"Is this your thing then? Take out the trash?" Michonne asks him angrily.

"Oh, don't be so hard on ya self-donna." Merle says.

"The Governor, Rick, anyone who needs their piss bucket cleaned out you come runnin. And now you pull her into the mix as well." Michone says nodding behind her.

Kathryn glares. "Hey, don't kill my adrenalin rush now."

Merle smiles. "Things are different for your brother, and you just take his wife and go on a kidnaping spree."

Merle looks at Kathryn through the rear view mirror. "Yeah they are, Rick says jump he wants to know how high. As for Kat back there, I'm just helping her get through her problems."

"Rick needs him; he didn't ask him to do the job now did he?" Michonne asks.

"Naw, cause he wants it done." Merle tells her, Kathryn keeps silent her eyes lowered.

She had already betrayed Daryl's trust; she didn't need it rubbed in her face.

"You keep telling yourself that, the truth is this could have been your shot. Your skills a whole new beginning, but you choose to stay on the outside. You also pull her into the mix; you also fall for her mother but don't want to admit it."

There was a silence until she continues. "No one is going to mourn you, not even Daryl; he's got a new family."

Kathryn looks up. "That's not true, Merle is family!"

Michonne turns to look at her. "This what family does? Put them in harm's way?"

Kathryn looks away biting her lip. "You keep trying to get under my skin, I'm gonna cut that tongue out. And stop trying to talk my sis out of this! Your buddies are turning you over, cause he's trying to save his own ass. You're as much on the outside as I am girl."

Michonne looks at Kathryn then Merle. "Maybe, once the Governor is done with me I won't have to live with myself."

The younger woman shifts in her seat not looking at them as silence passes through.

WD~WD~WD~WD

They had driven about a mile when Michonne started talking again. "You said you killed sixteen men since this whole thing started? Ever kill anyone before?"

Merle looks at her then back at the road answering no.

Kathryn looks at him out of the corner of her eye. "How about before _Woodbury_? Before you met him?"

Merle stays quiet. "So he saves you're life, cleans you up. Fed you a line of bullshit, why would kill someone else for him?"

Through all of this, Kathryn had been antsy as Michonne tells him they could go back.

Kathryn looks up at them, a small spark of hope showing.

"Humph, aint happening." Merle looks at Kathryn then at the road. "All three of us could just go back."

Merle finally lets it out. "I can't go back don't you understand that? I can't."

Kathryn leans over and places a gentle hand on his shoulder. "No matter what Merle Daryl, the kids, and I will stand with you."

"You tryin to back out sweet cheeks?" Kathryn shakes her head. "No, but I'm telling you the other options is all."

She leans back in her seat again looking out the window, "Why?" Michonne asks, that's when Merle stops the car.

Merle cuts the cords on Michonne's wrists. "Go back to'em we got somethin to do, unless yer backing out?"

Kathryn shakes her head. "No, your family, not letting you do this on your own."

Merle nods as Michonne gets out. "Hope you know what you're doing Kat."

"So do I." She whispers as Michonne closes the door they pull away.

Merle looks through the rear view mirror. "Why didn't you go with her?"

Kathryn sighs climbing to the front seat. "Because we're family, family sticks together."

Merle looks at her and smiles grabbing her hand. "Ya, yer right."

WD~WD~WD~WD

Daryl walks down a hill seeing Michonne take out a walker. "Hey! Where's my wife and brother?"

Michonne stands looking at him. "You kill them?" She shakes her head no.

"They let me go." Daryl runs past saying, "Don't let anyone come after me."

WD~WD~WD~WD

Kathryn and Merle lean back in their seat _Ace of Spades by: Motorhead _blearing through the speakers.

"You know this is the third dumbest plan you made." Merle looks at her holding a bottle of whiskey to his lips.

He looks at her and smirks. "Don't I know it hunny, don't I know it."

He bumps up the speakers louder; taking the bottle he makes it look like the walker was drinking out of it.

Merle and Kathryn laugh as they get closer. "So promise, no dying? My kids are going to need their uncle."

Merle looks at her and nods smiling, Merle jerks the car, making the walkers follow it.

Kathryn laughs, pointing at the stupid mindless dead people.

Turning up the music, Merle drives them to the meet place, Kathryn sighs heavily checking the ammo as Merle went over the plan.

Their army of walkers following behind ."Ya locked and loaded darlin?"

Kathryn smirks. "Oh hell ya, let's kill this son of a bitch and go home."

Merle nods laughing. "Like the sound of that hunny."

He looks at her. "I'm going to count to three, you're gonna tuck and roll out ya door understand?"

Kathryn nods as they pull up close to a silo. "Three!" He yells and they both tuck and roll out the door.

She runs around the moving car and follows Merle through the silo maze, her rifle in hand.

Merle and Kathryn move through a medal door looking back the walkers swarm the car.

Crouching, they watch through a barn window. "I could pick them off." She whispers "No not yet." He whispers back.

They follow the men that hear the noise, she looks at Merle as they start shooting.

"Now?" Merle looks at her and nods. "Now." Kathryn lifts her rifle and picks each man off until she can't see anymore.

Kathryn turns and smiles. "Got'em." Merle nods patting her head. "Good job, let's go find the Gov."

Kathryn nods as they go to run out two men come at him.

They start beating on them until Kathryn grabbed her pistol and shot both guys in the face.

The Governor grabs Merle and tosses him back inside.

Kathryn grabs her rifle. "Hold it right there asshole. you've had this coming along time!" She growls.

The Governor turns around laughing. "Come now pet we can negotiate."

Kathryn glares, holding her gun steady. Merle takes his knife and slams it into his leg.

He turns and kicks Merle as a man goes up behind Kathryn and grabs her.

Kathryn screams and starts fighting him off. "No! Kat!" Merle yells in pain.

She calms down and grabs a hidden knife and stabs the guy in the stomach.

Kathryn runs following the Governor and Merle. "Ain't gonna beg, I ain't being ya!" Merle tells him through a mouth full of blood.

The Governor points his gun and Kathryn kicks it, the gun goes off hitting Merle in the shoulder.

The gun goes flying and Kathryn shoots hers at the Governor who dives out of the way.

WD~WD~WD~WD

Daryl walks around the corner of the shed looking for his wife and brother.

Kathryn watches the Governor run; Kathryn rushes to Merle and rips up part of his shirt.

"Ok, I hope you have a plan for getting the hell out of here." She whispers as she presses on his wound.

"Don't worry sweet cheeks, if I know my lil' brother, he'll be here." Kathryn giggles and smiles.

"Yeah, I'm getting ready for the huge fight later." Merle smiles. "Eh, I'll talk him down."

Kathryn smiles. "Look, umm sweet cheeks, I want to thank ya for comin. That was a pretty sweet kick."

Kathryn giggles she hears Daryl call out "Here! We're in here! Merle's been shot."

Daryl runs seeing his wife bent over his brother.

"The hell yall do?" Merle looks at Kathryn then his brother. "Took my Sister-in-law on a trip. She saved my life lil brother."

Daryl points to her. "Ya and I are gonna have a talk later." Kathryn nods not meeting his eyes.

She puts Merle's good arm around her shoulder, Daryl comes around helping.

"Can't believe you two did that!" Merle looked at him as they start walking. "Don't blame her lil' brother, it was all my plan. Just think it also gives us better odds."

Daryl sighs and nods when they find one of the _Woodburian's _cars.

Putting Merle in, they drive on back to the prison in silence.


End file.
